En nombre de mi Prez
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: "La atracción dura un año. El amor, toda la vida". Ellos conocen a la perfección esa frase. Chris/Tom, Hiddlesworth AU. Con una pequeña aparición de otras parejas. Rated: M, quedan avisadas/os. Advertencias: slash. Completo
1. Primera Sesión

Pues heme aquí con un novedoso fanfic de mi pareja favorita (y con la que estoy obsesionada) Hiddlesworth por supuesto, ¿esperaban menos? De hecho ya había escrito otro de ellos, pero era casi pura comedia, así que decidí escribir algo con una trama fija.

Pienso subir un capitulo **cada viernes** porque la universidad no me deja tiempo para escribir a gusto jeje. No, la verdad me encanta mi carrera, pero es demandante como todas.

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo  
**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales. Recordemos que Tom es mayor de edad con respecto a Chris.

* * *

**Dedicatorias: **

**LadyMischievous07** por ser una apasionada escritora del Thorki, seguir mi fic "Sin opción" jeje y contestar mis locos inbox stalker jaja. Eres genial, cuando se estrene Thor 2 iremos a verla, que te parece?

**Sakura Tamiko** por ser una excelente escritora del Hiddlesworth y el Thorki. También por soportar mis constantes acosos por face y fanfiction de amater y también por ser una sensei magnifica

**Hersent** por ser otra destacada autora del Thorki, por siempre contestar mis locuras y darme ese maravilloso regalo one-shot por Navidad. No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerte tu amistad

**Alaide** una de mis mejores amigas, a la cual le debo mi amor al yaoi. Ella me mostró el amplio mundo del slash y el shota jeje. Aunque no nos hemos visto desde que entré a la carrera, debes saber que por el yaoi me he vuelto una mejor persona (suena raro pero es cierto) aprendí mucho de ti. Gracias en serio

**Alejandra** por ser especial y marcar una parte importante en mi vida, ser mi neko jeje, gracias por exorcizar los demonios y darme los zapes que necesito para seguir cuerda. Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón y siempre lo haré. Espero que mis locuras no te espanten.

Sin más preámbulos, disfruten.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**I. PRIMERA SESIÓN**

Chris Hemsworth. Un nombre que de tan solo mencionarlo todos saben que se refieren al modelo profesional rubio australiano, arrogante, egocéntrico, altanero y nueva imagen de Hugo Boss.

Su actual pareja lo sabe mejor que nadie, pero últimamente se ha portado de una manera demasiado grosera con todos, es decir, más de lo normal. Le preocupa que algo lo esté afectando y no confié en él para decírselo, sobretodo porque acaban de firmar un contrato donde posarán para una revista y con suerte ganarán el primer premio en su "Top 10" de "New York's Hottest Couples Contest".

Todo ha sido tan raro los últimos meses desde que Tom volvió de Madrid, su ciudad favorita. Notó a Chris muy distante durante el trayecto a casa y cuando se disponía a cenar, el tosco arrojó toda la comida al suelo, sentándolo en la mesa para tener sexo rápido prenocturno, para después desvelarlo toda esa noche, sin dejarlo probar bocado.

El inglés pensó que ese gesto era producto de no tenerlo cerca y que lo extrañaba. Usualmente el rubio no era tan brusco. . . De acuerdo sí lo era, y en repetidas ocasiones había dejado adolorido a Tom y se disculpaba un sin número de veces por su banalidad y le hacia el amor despacio porque tenía miedo de que realmente fuera a partirlo en dos.

Ahora su semblante había cambiado, seguía tomando al castaño desprevenido, dejándolo sin posibilidad de moverse, pero no se disculpaba tan efusivamente como antes, se limitaba a decir un "lo siento, olvidé lo sensible que eres".

El problema es que el castaño ha dejado de sentir ese _no sé qué_ hacia el australiano. Lo sigue queriendo, sí, pero siente que no como antes.

Presagio de malas noticias.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Diez minutos. No pasan ni diez minutos cuando Chris vuelve a quejarse sobre el condenado aburrimiento que lo cala desde que Tom y él están sentados esperando que los llamen a consulta.

—Tom, esto es una reverenda pérdida de tiempo. ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? —pregunta algo enojado

—Robert dijo que nuestras discusiones han aumentado y le preocupa que la sesión de fotos no salga bien por nuestros conflictos de pareja

— ¿Qué va a saber Robert de relaciones? — rueda los ojos — terapia de parejas, vaya ridiculez. Estamos perfectamente bien. . . ¿cierto?

—. . . — Tom tarda un poco en contestar — sí, lo estamos

— ¿Ves? Larguémonos entonces, odio el olor a consultorio de segunda

—Es una de las mejores instituciones y la doctora Dennings tiene mucho prestigio en cuestiones interpersonales

— ¿Qué eres, un creyente del dialogo? Es solo basura psicológica

—No lo es — hay descontento en sus palabras — deja de ser tan pesimista por Dios

El menor está a punto de contestar cuando la secretaria les indica que pueden pasar.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

_Como en las películas_ piensa Chris. El escritorio, el diván, unos sillones, la libreta de anotaciones, varios estantes con libros que seguramente hablan de lo importante de la psicología en las relaciones amorosas. Definitivamente no le agrada ese sitio.

—Chris Hemsworth y Tom Hiddleston ¿cierto? Hola, soy la doctora Kat Dennings, Robert me habló de ustedes — les saluda esa simpática mujer, increíblemente joven, de piel blanca y cabello cafeína — tomen asiento, por favor

Obedecen sentándose en un sillón para tres, la dama se sitúa en una silla frente a ellos.

—Bien, empecemos. . . veamos, err ¿Tom?

— ¿Sí?

—Eres modelo profesional al igual que tu novio ¿correcto? — el inglés asiente — tengo entendido que los nominaron para el "New York's Hottest Couples Contest", felicitaciones, pero a su patrocinador les preocupa sus recientes peleas. . . Por eso han venido

—Nos ha obligado — dice el rubio — quiero dejar en claro que no estoy de acuerdo con la idea

—Ok, aquí no hay retenes, puedes marcharte si gustas — el modelo queda sorprendido por la calma con la que lo "libera" de la terapia

—Sí, eso haré. . . Vámonos Tom

—Por mí no hay problema con quedarme — dice el inglés, pero de inmediato el menor le lanza una mirada de desconcierto, hace un puchero y vuelve a tomar asiento

—Todo esto terminará mal y quedará en tu consciencia — reprime

La doctora solo observa y hace anotaciones en su libreta. Cuando es momento comienza el dialogo

—Bien, continuemos. El señor Downey Jr. necesita que su relación mejore en solo 6 sesiones, pero es imposible hacerlo en ese tiempo siguiendo el protocolo, así que debemos ir directo al problema y exponerlo. . . en estas sesiones quitaremos corazas —continua la dama —estas corazas son cicatrices que se han acumulado durante su tiempo en pareja y les han afectado. Quitarlas es un proceso doloroso, pero vale la pena

—Yo tengo una cicatriz que no sanará — interrumpe Chris — el hecho de estar sentado en este consultorio oyendo sus sermones

—Toda cicatriz puede removerse si las células de la piel funcionan y no están podridas por completo — defiende la morena — pasa lo mismo con los sentimientos, si no son completamente destructivos, las marcas pueden desaparecer

— ¿Cómo desaparecen? — pregunta Tom, la doctora sonríe

—Con guía y buena comunicación, Tom. Las siguientes sesiones intentaremos tocar el trasfondo y verdadero significado de su relación

Los jóvenes se miran algo inseguros, cada uno sabe lo bien o mal que están. Les entra algo de turbación al imaginar que el día de mañana deben exponer unos temas muy privados e incomodos para ellos.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Luego de unos minutos de más de introducción, salen del consultorio, ambos con ideas contradictorias sobre la psicóloga. Al inglés le agrada, pero a su pareja claramente le ha caído en la punta del hígado.

Llegan al apartamento sin dirigirse la palabra. Tom deja su bufanda y chaqueta en el perchero, observa que el rubio avienta su ropa en el sofá. Detesta que haga eso porque significa que él debe levantarlo a su lugar de nuevo, francamente lo piensa: hay demasiadas cosas que nunca le agradarán de Chris.

Por su parte, el australiano prefiere llevar las cosas más relajadas, es bastante irresponsable en su trabajo, llegando tarde a las sesiones, conferencias, entrevistas, etc. De no ser por Tom, que siempre le jode con sus modales puntuales, lo habrían despedido hace mucho. Le agradece eso, pero si hay algo que tiene ese inglés que consigue sacarlo de sus casillas son sus constantes parloteos sobre Van Gogh o da Vinci porque solía ser crítico de arte.

—Vaya mierda lo de la terapia — reclama Chris echándose en el sillón — ese tipo de personas creen que pueden jugar a arreglar la vida de los demás "_mírenme, tengo un título de psicología, abriré un consultorio para robarle dinero a los estúpidos que creen que resolveré sus problemas_". Por Dios, es fraude en toda la extensión de la palabra. Mataré a Robert en cuanto lo vea

—Yo creo que nos hará bien experimentar algo — el castaño está en la cocina — hay que quitar esos prejuicios, ella se ve agradable

—No seas absurdo — se levanta y se sitúa frente a Tom — créeme, solo hará que le digamos con lujo de detalle sobre nuestra vida, es información que puede ser usada en contra nuestra

—Paranoico — gira a servirse café — yo iré mañana. Tengo curiosidad sobre esos rollos psicológicos, suelen ser interesantes

—No me hagas ir de nuevo, Tom — el rubio rodea el mueble que los separa para quejarse —mejor aprovechamos nuestra semana de vacaciones y si Robert pregunta le diremos que la terapia fue una lacra y nos arreglamos solos — el inglés sonríe de lado — ¿acaso prefieres un consultorio a compartir las vacaciones conmigo?

-No, pero quiero ir — hay algo de inquietud en sus palabras — tomaré una ducha. . .

Antes de que Chris pueda contestar, su celular suena, quiere dejarlo en buzón de voz al ver el remitente, pero Tom le hace gesto de que conteste. El australiano, resignado, rueda los ojos.

—Eres un cabrón ¿lo sabías, Robert?

—_Bien, gracias ¿y tú? Qué carácter tienes, he oído que quienes se enojan demasiado son unos amargados _

— ¿En serio? Tú estarías igual si te hubieran mandado a una ridícula terapia de parejas

—_Les di a Tom y a ti una semana de descanso para que arreglen sus problemas, las sesiones ya están pagadas, así que no hay excusas_

—Te mataré en cuanto te vea — observa al castaño alejarse al cuarto de baño

—_Si me pagas primero lo que me debes, completas la sesión de fotos de Otoño y ganas el New York's Hottest Couples Contest, quizá consigas una cita para discutir tus ideas psicópatas hacia mí. . . ¿Hola?. . . ¡Christopher. . .!_

Sin argumentos, cuelga el aparato y sigue el trayecto de Tom, se detiene al notar que ha cerrado con seguro, suspira con enfado. No le gusta que Tom le niegue bañarse juntos, en más de una ocasión sus discusiones se deben a eso, pero ahora no está de humor para contradecirlo.

Se cambia a un conjunto de noche: su bóxer y una sencilla camiseta, da igual el color, él nunca ha prestado atención a las combinaciones. Resulta irónico debido a su trabajo. Se recuesta en la amplia y solitaria cama, esperando que el inglés le haga compañía. Por un momento, uno muy diminuto, desea que Tom lo llame desde dentro, pero sabe que pide demasiado.

El agua recorriendo su blanco cuerpo le da una sensación de tranquilidad al mayor, recuerda todas la veces que inútilmente trató de quedar limpio cuando Chris se metía a bañar con él, pero no lo hace ya. No lo hace porque él se lo impide cerrando sin más la puerta, dando excusas que ni él mismo entiende.

Recarga su frente en el muro lleno de azulejos claros con aire mediterráneo en distintos matices de azul aqua, se cuestiona desde cuándo le prohibió a Chris compartir la privacidad del cuarto, desde cuándo dejó de extrañar hacer el amor bajo el chorro caliente, desde cuándo esa lagrima por su mejilla comenzó a escurrir.

Sale aparentando no haber llorado, su conjunto de noche no es distinto al del australiano. Se mete a las frazadas, observa que Chris ya está dormido, se acerca a abrazarlo por la espalda como todas las noches durante los últimos 3 meses lo ha hecho, sin obtener respuesta como de costumbre. Tal vez negarle entrar a bañarse juntos se compense de esa manera piensa.

Chris sigue despierto y sabe de ese abrazo que Tom le da todas las noches, prefiere no reaccionar a modo de venganza. Si tan solo el castaño dejara entreabierta la puerta a propósito (como antes), le permitiera enjabonarle la espalda de nuevo, hacerle el amor en la ducha, le devolvería el gesto piensa.

Otra noche de asperezas sin limar.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

_Notas de Kat_

Cada uno sentado en las orillas del sillón, sin acercamiento o proximidad.

Ligera tensión al mencionar los propósitos de la terapia.

Chris: Sentido controlador ligero y dependiente en mayor expresión con respecto a su pareja. Claro desacuerdo con la consulta y motivos de la asistencia. Cruzado de brazos, señal de indiferencia.

Tom: Cooperador, nervioso (mueve mucho las manos). Está de acuerdo con seguir la terapia, tensión cuando su pareja reafirma la aversión hacia el consultorio.

Conclusiones: recabar información faltante en la siguiente sesión

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Ok, puede parecer un poco raro el estilo del fic. Espero que les haya agradado, gracias por leerlo!**

**Noticia:** Aunque subiré un nuevo capítulo cada viernes, esta primera ocasión es excepcional y subiré el segundo mañana, ¿Por qué? Por ser el cumpleaños de Tom Hiddleston! Oh, sí, como amamos todas a ese hombre ¿no? Así que ya saben, mañana en honor a Tom, subiré otro cap.

La actriz **Kat Dennings** (que elegí como terapeuta para el fic) es realmente talentosa y me encanta! Si la tuviera en frente la besaría. . . Ok ._. ignoren eso

Como dato adicional, los apuntes sobre la terapia están basados en mis clases de psicología, libros que he leído y artículos de lenguaje corporal, así que solo me limité a dar las cosas más esenciales que servirán para la historia (porque imaginar absolutamente todos los gestos es muy complejo)


	2. Segunda Sesión

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**II. SEGUNDA SESIÓN**

Chris y Tom se conocieron durante una pasarela de una de las tantas novedades de la antigua marca con la que trabajaba el australiano. Atrajo la atención del castaño desde que salió luciendo un smoking gris de diseñador que sigue conservando como regalo de despedida cuando renunció.

Tom solía ser crítico de arte en lugar de modelo, y su presencia en esa pasarela se debía a una invitación de un amigo suyo, Mark Ruffalo, que trabajaba como organizador de eventos, uno de los más prestigiosos. Ese desfile no era la excepción.

Al mirar los ojos zafiros de ese modelo su corazón experimentó el llamado "amor a primera vista". Minutos después, el dueño de la línea de ropa los presentó.

—Chris Hemsworth — le dijo extendiendo la mano

—T-Tom Hiddleston — tartamudeó un tanto nervioso estrechándola — magnifica exhibición, estuviste genial, ese smoking te queda excelente

—Gracias. . .ehh, ya puedes soltarme

—Oh, lo siento mucho — dijo con disimulo de su sonrojo

—No te he visto en otras pasarelas ¿eres nuevo?

—Oh, no soy modelo, soy crítico de arte, del arte contemporáneo. Mark me invitó, Mark es el organizador — sus ideas no se acomodaban, el rubio solo lo miraba divertido — y yo, bueno analizo frescos, pero el diseño de modas también es arte y tú como modelo eres. . . Todos ustedes son obras de arte caminando, quiero decir, la ropa que usan lo es y estoy diciendo cosas estúpidas. . .

El rubio soltó una risa apaciguadora, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? – le preguntó

-¿Ehh? ¡Claro! Llamaré a un mesero

-No, no me refería a los tragos de aquí – se acercó un poco – me refiero a los tragos de fuera – Tom lo miró con confusión – a los tragos que se toman durante una cita

Bastaron tres encuentros similares para que su relación iniciara.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Tom termina de relatarle a Kat cómo conoció a Chris. Esboza una sonrisa al recordar aquella primera vez que lo vio modelar en un pódium, luciendo esplendorosamente como siempre cualquier ropa que vista.

—Chris ¿cuál fue tu primera impresión sobre Tom? — pregunta la chica

—Bello. Nunca había visto a alguien tan bello antes y que era una suerte que estuviera soltero — mira al inglés — eso me puso muy feliz

Al australiano sigue sin agradarle la supuesta terapia, piensa que es lo más odioso que puede existir dentro de las múltiples maneras de malgastar la tarde. Se resigna desde el comienzo, sabe que si Tom ha aceptado hacer caso a la psicóloga, él no tiene argumentos para cambiarle de idea.

Acepta solo porque el inglés acepta, y eso le molesta más.

—Bien. Cuéntame cómo fue su primera cita

—Un poco — ríe —. . .espumosa. El champagne manchó nuestros trajes por completo y a algunos clientes también les tocó la ola, se fueron a quejar con el gerente y fuimos votados del restaurante de por vida, pero. . . Fue divertido

—Sí que lo fue — afirma Tom

— ¿Qué más pasó?

—Lo lleve a su apartamento — continúa el rubio — me disculpe muchas veces por lo del champagne — hace una pausa — tenía una gotita de la bebida en la orilla del labio, y solo podía pensar en la manera de limpiarla con mi boca. . . Pero no lo hice

La morena le sonríe de modo tranquilizador. Deja pasar unos segundos antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta

—Quisiera que me digan cuánto tiempo han estado juntos, quién decidió mudarse con quién, cuáles son los roles dentro del hogar, etc., Tom. . . ¿quieres empezar?

—. . . Llevamos cuatro años juntos — comienza el inglés — nadie se mudó, más bien decidimos adquirir un apartamento los dos, eso fue cuando llevábamos dos años. . . Si hablamos de los roles, pues diría que nos repartimos las tareas. No hay mucha diferencia entre quién lava los platos o quién cocina

—Los quehaceres no son fuente de discusión — Tom niega — tengo entendido que tú solías ser crítico de arte, Tom, y ahora eres modelo. . . ¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de decisión?

—Chris me convenció — dice con desgano

— ¿Qué te dio la idea, Chris? — la chica se dirige al otro, pero éste parece resistirse a contestar – ¿para pasar más tiempo juntos? Sé que el modelaje es una carrera muy demandante a nivel interpersonal

—Para no parecer un completo idiota al hablar con él. . . — suelta el rubio — desde que nos hicimos pareja sus temas de conversación eran sobre arte, arte, arte y arte. Nunca he sido aficionado de esas cosas y cada vez que conversábamos sobre su trabajo era lo mismo, no podía seguirle la plática. . . Pensé que estando en el mismo ambiente, podría, ya sabe, estar en sintonía

Hay un marcado silencio en la última oración. Tanto el australiano como el inglés intentan no cruzar miradas que terminarían siendo incómodas. Realmente Tom no creía que esa fuera la verdadera causa de la insistencia de Chris por incluirlo en la industria de la moda.

—Asumo que hubo mejoría cuando Tom se volvió modelo — interrumpe la dama — ¿cómo influyó ese cambio en ti, Tom?

—Demasiado. Fue realmente muy brusco porque yo amaba ser crítico de arte, era prácticamente mi vida

—¿Qué cambió?

—Cuando Chris debía salir por cuestiones laborales se iba por días, semanas, incluso una vez se ausentó por 3 meses, y yo. . . Lo extrañaba tanto todo ese tiempo — suspira — que no pude rechazar la oportunidad en cuanto llegó. Si significaba estar con él, renunciaría a lo que fuera

—Ya veo, ese cambio de carrera ¿es reciente o. . .?

—Fue durante el primer año que estuvimos juntos — aclara el rubio

—Vaya, entonces resultó precipitado para ti Tom — el castaño solo asiente — ¿no le contaste cómo te hacía sentir eso a Chris?

—No, pensé que. . . Hace bastante que dejé de decirle como me siento y no saber qué siente él

—Te diré cómo me siento sobre estar aquí — interrumpe el australiano — lo odio

—Bien. Eso está muy bien — comenta la dama

— ¡Sí, claro! Bien para usted entre más nos peleemos, más cobra por arreglarlo. Dios, ustedes los psicólogos son peores que los abogados

Otros minutos de silencio incómodo, el cual empieza a quebrar esas corazas.

—Bien, muy bien. . . Ambos — prosigue Kat — tengo una última cuestión que me gustaría abordar. . . Cuando anunciaron oficialmente que eran pareja, ¿cómo lo tomaron sus familias? ¿Mostraron aprobación, indiferencia, alegría?

—Err. . . Realmente no hubo problema con eso — Tom es el primero en hablar — ya sabían de mis gustos y no les sorprendió. Con quienes hubo algo de choque fue con los padres de Chris

—Sí, ellos. . . No les gustó la idea —corrobora el australiano — me conocieron muchas parejas, pero ninguna era hombre. Estallaron literalmente cuando supieron

— ¿Hubo confrontaciones verbales o físicas?

—Les costó trabajo comprender, y al final aceptaron, pero. . . Quiero decir, son indiferentes a nuestra relación, tratan de no tocar el tema y antes de que usted diga otra cosa también: no, mi familia no es homofóbica

Es prudente que la doctora no haga comentarios. Los mira con plan pacifico, sabe que hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Lamentablemente esas 6 sesiones solo le sirven de introducción para entender los verdaderos conflictos. Ni hablar, debe acelerar el proceso tanto como lo permita el momento.

—De acuerdo, creo que por hoy es más que suficiente. Esta información puede ponerlos bajo estrés y por eso les daré su primer ejercicio —ambos escuchan atentos —no discutan lo que acabamos de sacar a la luz de manera verbal. Todas las inquietudes que tengan sobre la sesión de hoy y los motivos de sus acciones escríbanlas, de preferencia mirando al otro. Al terminar, intercambiarán las hojas. Que termine bien o mal depende de la sinceridad de la redacción

—No hablará en serio —dice el rubio

—Jugar con una pareja no es mi estilo, Chris —sonríe dando por terminada la sesión

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Cuando salen, su chofer los espera. El camino es demasiado tedioso, hay mucho tráfico y para colmo está lloviendo.

Por supuesto que hay desacuerdo en el atolondrado Hemsworth con el ejercicio, su semblante es el mismo y notoriamente no dejará de lado su enemistad imaginaria con la doctora Dennings.

En la cabeza del mayor, por su parte, revuelan todavía los motivos por los cuales Chris lo insinuó a dejar su carrera. Le lleva a concluir que no era por pasar más tiempo o porque lo extrañaba como imaginó, sino para tener temas de conversación abiertos. Visto de ese modo es muy cruel, pero algo se lo anticipaba.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

_Notas de Kat_

Sin proximidad como la sesión previa (sentados a las orillas del sillón).

Recuerdos positivos sobre su primer encuentro (observación: la química instantánea se traduce como enamoramiento súbito. Lado perjudicial: no dura más de un año, (probable explicación biológica de su distanciamiento))

Chris: Sin cambios de conducta desde la sesión previa. Inseguridad en temas que no son su fuerte, aunado a intentos narcisistas por estabilizarse. Incomodidad al hablar de su familia (desapego insatisfactorio) y ansiedad por cambiar el tema

Tom: Interés por la consulta. Signos de altruismo al cambiar de carrera. Ligera expresión de tristeza por la aprobación familiar. Voz entrecortada en últimas frases mencionadas

Conclusiones: Buena aceptación de su sexualidad, ninguno muestra trastornos de la personalidad. Comunicación incorrecta, parcialmente bien intencionada. Necesario ahondar temas sexuales y emocionales de acuerdo a la progresión del ejercicio dado.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Ok, ahí está. Espero que les esté gustando. Perdon la demora, tuve problemillas tecnicos**


	3. Primer Ejercicio

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**III. PRIMER EJERCICIO**

Al llegar al apartamento ninguno de los dos quiere hablar, sería inútil otra discusión a estas alturas, la hoja les dirá todo lo que desean. Sin embargo, es inevitable que una sensación de vacío inunde la estancia, visiblemente desordenada.

—Estaré en el estudio —dice Chris con cierto reproche

—Espera

— ¿Sí?

El inglés no quiere desobedecer las instrucciones sobre el ejercicio, o eso usa como pretexto inconscientemente. El rubio gira, su mirada no es de lo más dispuesta en ese momento. Será mejor dejarlo hacer lo que le plazca

— ¿Quieres bolígrafo o lápiz? — pregunta Tom

—Err. . . supongo que cualquiera servirá

Minutos después cada quien está en su respectivo lugar de trabajo. Chris en el estudio como quería y Tom se ha recluido a la mesa del comedor. Ninguno sabe cómo empezar la redacción, hay demasiadas cosas que quisieran gritar, y esa sencilla cuartilla no alcanza para tal propósito.

El chico de ojos cerúleos ha elegido un bolígrafo de tinta azul con una pequeña inscripción en él. Fue un regalo de Tom, cuando solían regalarse lo que fuera espontáneamente, sin motivos especiales, la inscripción lleva sus iniciales (C.H.) y un "te amo" a lado. Recuerda que ese pequeño detalle de parte del castaño lo obligó a hacerle el amor en el vestíbulo del edificio como agradecimiento.

Pasando la puerta y un pasillo estrecho, el mayor redacta lo mejor que puede sus deseos, inquietudes, anhelos, desacuerdos y demás para suspirar en cada párrafo terminado. Eligió un lápiz y la goma, a pesar de ser nueva, se está desgastando rápidamente entre las ideas adversas que escribe y borra en seguida. Jamás creyó que novelar los sentimientos fuera una tarea difícil.

Ambos terminan al fin, a destiempo, no es sorpresa que Chris acabe primero. Sale del rincón, observa como Tom da los últimos arreglos al escrito, toma asiento frente a él, aguarda con la esperanza que las palabras de ese trozo de papel no sean hirientes. Unos ojos verdes cruzan con los suyos.

—He terminado. Hay que intercambiar — dice el inglés

— ¿Seguro?

—Mejor ahora. . .

Tomando las respectivas hojas de la discordia, comienzan a leer. Las primeras líneas no les son gratas para ninguno de los dos.

"Para empezar, esta mierda de escribir en las hojas no solucionará nuestros conflictos, ya parece que el papel tiene poderes mágicos"—. Chris

"Sé lo que crees sobre la terapia, pero confía un poco en la doctora Dennings y sus métodos. Claro, si todavía crees que esto tiene futuro"—. Tom

"No sé qué pretendo con que leas esto, pero déjame aclararte una cosa: la terapia es una mala idea, nada bueno saldrá. No me imagino qué viene después"—. Chris

"Seguiré yendo a las sesiones. Si prefieres quedarte solo en el apartamento sin nada mejor que hacer que jugar videojuegos o practicar halterofilia, por mí no hay problema"—. Tom

"Cuando te conocí me sentí como tonto por estar frente a alguien culto y con sentido de la belleza, todavía lo siento, de cualquier manera he intentado ponerme a tu nivel porque presiento que si no muestro superioridad te aburrirás de mí"—. Chris

"Al verte en ese pódium por primera vez, sentí mariposas y cuando me pediste que fuera contigo a una cita, creí que me desmayaría. Intento mantenerme al margen cuando estás cerca, de lo contrario no puedo concentrarme"—. Tom

"Lo admito: detesto que siempre hablemos de las novedades de los artistas emergentes, o también del cine de arte, a pesar de que no trabajas más ahí. . . Está bien, fue un cambio brusco, pero dijiste en el consultorio que te sacrificaste por mí. Creí que el cambio de ambiente había funcionado"—. Chris

"Pensé que tu verdadero motivo por anclarme al mundo del modelaje era porque deseabas pasar más tiempo conmigo. Renuncié a mi carrera por ti y francamente lo que oí no fue muy grato, al menos yo sí te extrañaba las semanas que pasabas fuera, de verdad"—. Tom

"Pero también he notado que no me dejas tocarte, no como antes, no entiendo por qué ¿hice algo que te enfadara?. . . Ok, sí te he hecho enfadar y pronunciar sandeces como a nadie, pero nunca es intencional. Lo que menos quiero es lastimarte"—. Chris

"Cuando intento acercarme a ti, huyes. Al menos eso me haces creer, hay otras veces que no sé cómo tratar contigo, eres muy cambiante. Esto que tenemos es especial y lo sabes, mejor confía en mí para resolverlo juntos, como antes"—. Tom

Ningún dialogo (un dialogo muy agresivo) hubiera calmado las aguas como lo hacen las palabras escritas. Para ambos les sirvió como desahogo, un bien merecido desahogo que necesitaban hace muchos ayeres.

—Bueno, creo que iré a dormir — dice el australiano

—Sí, yo. . . iré a darme una ducha — contesta Tom

Da media vuelta, camina y entra al frío cuarto. Claramente está decepcionado, creía que habría más plática, o un intento. El agua le golpea con descaro, no sabe qué es peor, si la carta de Chris o su mutismo, todavía revolotea en su mente varios fragmentos de ella. La sinceridad del menor, su falta de emotividad reciente, todo. Absolutamente todo le enoja.

Sale, se recuesta a un costado del rubio, pretende abrazarlo como siempre, pero decide dejarlo solo esta vez por el coraje que trae y la aparente falta de interés de Chris. Permanece en la orilla de la cama, cuando siente unos brazos fornidos rodeándolo por detrás, un pecho pegándose a su espalda, unos pies enlazándose a los suyos.

Chris no quiere que abandone esa hermosa muestra de afecto, no desea renunciar a ese cuerpo frágil entre sus brazos, tan bello y estilizado. No siente mucho apego por parte del inglés, pero sabe que tiene una sonrisa dibujada, él también. Se acerca a darle un sutil beso en la nuca, respira ese aroma que solo Tom posee, lleno de vitalidad que podría vivir de solo respirarlo.

Tiene razón. Tom está sonriendo, no puede enojarse para siempre con ese rubio y lo sabe. Ese abrazo le recuerda la primera vez que durmieron juntos, con los brazos de Chris rodeándolo para impedirle cualquier escape, para demarcar que le pertenece, que es suyo. Inconscientemente junta más su cuerpo, correspondiendo ya el roce, acariciando los antebrazos del otro.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Lejos de la portentosa Nueva York, el famosísimo dueño de una de las mejores líneas de ropa de todos los tiempos, celebra una reunión con sus amigos en un lujoso penthouse. Todos en el lugar lo respetan por ser un hombre de negocios e inteligente en casi todo ámbito, conocen de sus intervenciones en la industria de la moda y su visión finísima sobre lo que amerita cualquier pasarela. Claramente todos conocen a Robert Downey Jr.

Entre la multitud se encuentra otro destacado empresario, que si bien su negocio no radica en la moda, radica en eventos de organización de cualquier magnitud. Amigo de años de Robert, lo acompaña en esa fiesta realizada en honor a su cumpleaños número 48. Mark Ruffalo, así le dicen.

—Es una velada adorable — le comenta a Robert, después de la partida del pastel – ¿por qué la pareja estrella no está aquí?

—Los paparazzi los andarían acosando por todas partes. Opacarían toda mi grandeza — ríe y da un sorbo a su bebida — no, realmente preferí ahorrarme la invitación por lo que está pasando

—Oí decir a Tom que van a una terapia de parejas ¿Fue idea tuya? — el barbado asiente —han tenido muchos problemas entonces

—No es que sean muchos Mark, el dilema es la intensidad con que surgen. Tom es bastante elocuente y culto, en cambio su novio es solo un modelo cascarrabias. Con esas personalidades tan contrarias, me sorprende cómo logran embonar

—Ya veo. La mala noticia es que la sesión fotográfica para la revista es en unos meses. . . ¿Si no ganan?

—Deben hacerlo, de lo contrario la compañía irá directo a la quiebra – el de cabello obscuro hace gesto de confusión —te explico: resulta que durante la temporada de verano, uno de mis asesores me hizo una mala jugada y robó 43 millones de dólares de mi fondo personal que uso para contratar a todo mi equipo. El bastardo no aparecía y mis ganancias se redujeron por obvias razones. Luego supe que los ganadores del Top 10 de cada año siempre reciben el 50% de la ganancia nata de los ejemplares vendidos. Negocié con Chris y Tom para que me dieran la custodia de ese dinero, a cambio de hacerlos mis socios, aunque si mi compañía se derrumba, dejaré de ser su manager. . . Ahora que lo pienso, ese malnacido me las va a pagar cuando lo atrapen

—Me sonó un tanto egoísta tratar de reconciliarlos solo por dinero, Robert

—Mi trabajo está en juego. . . —suspira —y mi reputación es importante pero lo hago también por los chicos. Soy su manager. Me da resentimiento verlos tan. . . recelosos. Te informo que tengo corazón

—Lleno de papel verde —bromea Mark —espero que se arreglen pronto. No me gustaría verlos deprimidos y quebrados

—Pierde cuidado, Chris y Tom tienen un sin número de contratos con otras líneas de ropa, están seguros en cuanto al aspecto económico, pero el aspecto emocional. . .

—He ahí el motivo de la terapia. ¿Crees que la doctora Dennings. . .?

—Kat es experta, Mark. Yo confío totalmente en que podrá batallar con esos dos —le da una palmada en la espalda —confía mi amigo, solo hay que confiar

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Ambos modelos permanecen abrazados hasta la madrugada, sin pensar siquiera en despegarse. Hace mucho que no dormían así. Lo hermoso de los viejos tiempos aun lo conservan.

Lamentablemente no pueden quedarse pegados por siempre y Chris es el primero en moverse, cosa muy rara dado su tendencia a levantarse tarde. Retira sus brazos con delicadeza y comprueba que el mayor siga dormido. Lo está. Sale de la cama, tiene algo en mente.

Minutos después el castaño despierta, voltea a todas partes pero no hay rastro del otro. Suspira con enfado, el cual se disipa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y al rubio con una bandeja trayendo el desayuno.

—Buenos días don puntual —le saluda depositando la bandeja en la cama

—Ehehe. Buenos días —sonríe un poco avergonzado —¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?

—Tenía hambre así que decidí ir por algo de comer, y de paso cocinarte a ti —se sienta a su lado —siempre haces el desayuno y. . . Mereces un descanso

Tom lo mira algo confundido. El australiano toma su mano y comienza a acariciarla con su pulgar. No habla, hace la bandeja a un lado, se aproxima, lo toma por el cuello, lo acerca tanto como puede, mira fijo antes de proceder y lo besa, de una manera suave. Puede sentir perfectamente la silueta tan delgada y llena que ama probar, abre su boca para intercambiar mejor las sensaciones.

El beso dura poco más de diez segundos, se separan. Los pensamientos del mayor son difusos, no está seguro de cómo actuar, ha pasado tiempo desde que Chris dejó de robarle besos. . . pero le alegra que lo repitiera.

Ambos apenas superaron un obstáculo, pero hay asperezas que les impiden intimar de nuevo. No hace falta que lo digan porque ninguno pretende llegar más allá esa madrugada.

—Gracias —dice sereno el castaño. Mira de reojo las humeantes crepas de zarzamora —hay que comérnoslas antes de que se enfríen

El menor sonríe de lado. Se detiene un momento a analizar los ojos verdosos de Tom, es un verde muy inusual en color de iris, y en la mañana aumentan de gracia al observarlos fijamente. Parpadea varias veces antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Un día tarde pero: Feliz San Valentin! No importa con quien lo hayan pasado o no hayan pasado, lo importante es pasarla feliz… en lo personal, yo la pasé muy genial dándole los últimos detalles a este cap. jeje**

**Gracias por leerlo! Como adelanto, les digo que el siguiente tendrá temas MUY slash en la terapia con Kat jeje. Esperenlo!**


	4. Tercera Sesión

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**IV. TERCERA SESIÓN**

—Luego despertamos y. . . Chris todavía estaba abrazado a mí —ríe un poco antes de continuar —fue como algo mágico

—Sí, hace mucho que no dormíamos así ¿no? —se voltea a Tom —¿hace cuánto que no dormíamos abrazados? —sabe la respuesta, pero no desea admitirlo frente al castaño

—Oh, ya hace unos meses. . . —contesta algo ruborizado —pero fue agradable, quiero decir, ambos amanecimos contentos

Hace media hora que llegaron al consultorio. Kat les pidió que le contaran qué tanta efectividad tuvo el ejercicio que les asignó. Nota que hay una respuesta muy positiva de parte de los modelos. Sonríe al escuchar la anécdota del abrazo espontaneo, el desayuno matutino y el beso robado de Chris. Éste último se ve más accesible, por cierto.

Algo que debe caracterizar a un buen terapeuta es saber ser empático. Ella siente empatía por los chicos, y los aprecia. Considera que es tiempo de abordar _ese_ tema. Debe mostrar un semblante pacifico porque sabe que podría clavar más la espina, debe tener cautela en sus palabras.

—Es genial, chicos. De verdad es muy bueno oír eso —informa —tomarse tiempo para plasmar lo que sentían y dudaban en una carta les permitió enterarse de mucho más en lugar de una conversación. Con esto han avanzado más de lo que creen. . . Y creo que podemos proseguir

—Sí, claro ¿qué sigue? —comenta algo emocionado el rubio —¿un poema, chocolates, palabras cursi? Haremos todas esas cosas, ¿cierto, Tom? —ambos ríen

—Sexo —afirma la joven. Los modelos de inmediato callan, se tensan —hablaremos extensamente sobre su vida sexual, qué incluye y qué excluye, si hay algo que no se dicen por vergüenza. Todas esas cosas trataremos de exponerlas esta sesión

—. . . Esto es una mala idea —el rubio murmura a Tom —mejor nos vamos antes de que se vuelva un caos

El castaño no responde, sin embargo fija sus ojos en la doctora. Es tiempo de aclarar el verdadero significado de su relación, tarde o temprano este tema llegaría. Preferible discutirlo de frente y con Kat guiándolos, a que explote más tarde y destructivamente. La morena parece entender ese gesto e interroga.

— ¿Cuándo fue su último coito? —se dirige a Chris

—Dios ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Sé que hablar del tema puede ser incomodo pero es clave para avanzar en la terapia, necesito que la respondas

—Oh, pues discúlpeme que no quiera hablar sobre cuántas veces follamos Tom y yo a la semana a una completa extraña. Prefiero hablar del clima

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —la chica sonríe

El rubio termina por rendirse. Otro comentario de esa naturaleza hará que permanezcan más tiempo en ese sitio. Definitivamente no le place la idea.

—La última vez. . . Err. . . Creo que hace unas cuatro semanas. Sí, cuatro

—Fue hace 10 días —corrige el inglés indignado —en su camerino, durante el descanso. Estaba demasiado nervioso y me pidió ayuda para calmarlo —explica

Chris se siente como un estúpido después de oír aquello. Apoya sus codos en las rodillas, cubriéndose la cara. No ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿de verdad? Siente como si hubiese sido una eternidad desde la última vez.

—Lugares públicos, ok. . . Cuatro semanas contra diez días. Hay bastante diferencia —la morena da un sorbo a su té —dime Tom ¿cómo hicieron el amor?

— _¿Cómo?_ —le confunde un poco

— ¿Con la postura del misionero? ¿Chris encima o tú encima de él? —el rubio comienza a hartarse con esos cuestionamientos de nuevo. Tom asiente con la cabeza —¿practican otras posiciones?

—Casi siempre es lo mismo —Tom traga saliva —Chris es el que toma el mando en cualquier situación y lugar

—Ya veo y ¿has tenido fantasías? —el inglés no habla —situaciones imaginarias donde visualices a Chris y a ti haciendo cosas que no han hecho antes

—Sí, comprendo. . . Hubo un momento que tuve una, pero no se la dije a Chris porque sabía que diría que no

— ¿Cómo rayos voy a negarme a algo de lo que no tengo idea? —interrumpe el australiano

—Chris, es turno de Tom. Espera a que acabe. . . ¿Qué fantasía, Tom?

—Pues yo imaginaba, aunque solo fuera por una vez. . . Ser yo el que, ya sabe. . . penetrara y no Chris. Saber qué se siente, nada más —Chris lo mira muy consternado

—Ok, bien —Kat le sonríe antes de cambiar el tema —Chris, ¿el sexo oral es una opción?

—Sí

— ¿Y los juegos sexuales?

—Nunca he pensado en eso

— ¿Te masturbas?

— ¡¿Qué?! Sí, pero. . . ¿A dónde diablos quiere llegar? De acuerdo, lo admito nuestra relación no es perfecta, pero estaba mejor antes de venir aquí

—No, no lo estaba y sigue mal. . . —los ojos de Tom están húmedos —y lo sabes, Hemsworth

Kat le extiende un pañuelo al castaño. Chris trata de tranquilizarse, está demasiado enfadado por el hecho de estar sentado en ese sillón sin poder rebatir a la doctora, pero Tom tiene razón, su relación no es miel sobre hojuelas, ni mucho menos. Podrá engañar a los medios y publicistas de mierda, pero no a su amante, ni a esa joven.

—Quiero que me hagan un favor —oye la voz de la morena —cuéntenme del mejor encuentro sexual que hayan tenido. Aunque no fuera perfecto, tampoco espantoso

Es un cambio radical para la conversación, pero ambos intentan recordar. Vienen muchas evocaciones a la cabeza del inglés, su impulsivo rubio le ha hecho pasar de todo, pero si hay algo que no puede negar es que Chris Hemsworth siempre sabe complacerlo, estén molestos, enrabietados o al borde del precipicio, siempre ha conseguido hacerlo tocar el cielo.

—Recuerdo una vez —la grave voz del australiano retumba —Tom no sabía que yo había llegado de mi viaje

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Hacía dos semanas que Chris había partido a Sidney a firmar otro contrato y de paso, darse una vuelta a casa. Faltaban tres días para su vuelo de regreso y su compañero estaba revolviéndose de las ansias por verlo de nuevo.

El castaño acababa de entrar al apartamento, después de tratar de distraerse con una caminata veraniega. No soportaba sentirse tan ansioso cuando volvía Chris de alguna gira. Ya le había persuadido para que dejase su trabajo de crítico y se uniera a él, pero seguía pensándolo.

Un tono de llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sonrió al ver el nombre de su pareja en la pantalla.

—Hola Chris, ¿qué tal Australia?

—_Aburrida, ¿qué tal Nueva York?_

—Aburrida también ehehe. Creí que estabas dormido

—_Es difícil dormir en una silla_

— ¿Silla? Me dijiste que tenías hospedaje en un hotel

—_Hasta esta mañana lo tenía. Terminé el acuerdo antes de lo que imaginaba_

—No entiendo. Si no tienes donde pasar la noche, deberías llamar a Robert para que te negocie con los dueños del hotel

—_Oh, no creo necesaria tal cosa. Acabo de encontrar el sitio perfecto donde descansar. . . Oye, Tom ¿me extrañas?_

—Sabes que sí

—_Y cuando regrese, ¿quieres que te haga el amor?_

—Y todavía lo preguntas, tonto

—_Dímelo. Dime que quieres que te haga mío_

—Hazme tuyo, Chris, en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora. Solo tuyo

—Concedido —el inglés oyó una voz profunda a sus espaldas

Casi cae de la impresión cuando se percató de la presencia del otro, pero el rubio alcanzó a rodearlo con sus brazos en una cálida bienvenida. Tom no supo qué hacer ante tal sorpresa, correspondiendo el abrazo con fuerza. El australiano le hizo voltear su rostro para darle un certero beso como saludo. El castaño de inmediato respondió el roce, abriendo su boca y dejar que la lengua de Chris invadiera lo que quisiera.

Cuando el beso se volvió más intenso, la ropa comenzó a caer de a poco. El rubio acorraló a Tom contra un muro, descendiendo a besar su cuello afirmando viejas marcas que le había depositado antes de su viaje. El inglés gimió ante los mordiscos, aferrándose a los brazos del otro, volvió a besarlo en los labios mientras desataba la cinta que mantenía el largo cabello dorado en una coleta.

Cuando los separaba solo camisetas y bóxers de la desnudez total, Chris empujó su erección contra la otra, recibiendo gemidos como compensación. Motivado, acarició las nalgas de Tom, metiendo sus manos debajo de la tela, elevándolo. El castaño envolvió sus piernas a las caderas del australiano, dejándose cargar hasta la habitación.

Una vez en el cuarto, ambos arrancaron las prendas faltantes, dejando notar la excitación que fluía como cauce por sus venas. El rubio se inclinó a besar las comisuras rosadas que tanto amaba, acariciando a la par los muslos pálidos de su amante. Tom seguía envolviendo con sus piernas a Chris, atrayéndolo para que ambos miembros se tocaran y al hacerlo se oyó un sonoro sollozo salido de ambos.

— ¿Tanto así me extrañaste? —susurró con picardía en el oído del inglés

—Idiota, claro que te extra. . . ¡Ah, ah! —unos dedos estaban a la busca de su entrada

—Perdón, ¿qué dijiste? —burló Chris. El castaño lo miró con enojo

—No puedo hablar si tú. . . ah —una lengua comenzó a lamerle un pezón —estás. . . ¡Ah!

De nada servía pretender hablar sin sonar excitado y el australiano sacaba ventaja de esa realidad, succionando el botón con gracia mientras acomodaba su musculoso cuerpo entre las largas extremidades del otro. Extendió un brazo, buscando algo en el mueblecillo a lado de la cama. Sonrió al encontrar el pequeño tubo con lubricante dentro.

—Veamos qué tan cierto es —Chris untó algo del líquido en la entrada

—¡Está helado! —soltó un quejido por lo frío contrastando contra el calor de su piel

—Ahora me encargo de eso

El menor sonrió con malicia antes de rozar con la punta de su pene parte del lubricante, quejándose también por lo frío. Tom le lanzó una mirada de "_te lo advertí_". Se posicionó mejor sosteniéndose en sus antebrazos y con una mano ayudó su pene a introducirse en Tom.

El castaño sentía el miembro abriéndose paso lento en su interior, abrió más sus muslos facilitando el proceso. Cada vez que Chris lo penetraba dolía al principio, incluso con lubricante, y aunque llevaban muchos meses de relación, su cuerpo seguía temblando ante la invasión. Cuando por fin su entrada se había dilatado lo suficiente, el rubio principió con las embestidas.

—Diablos, estás muy apretado Tom —dijo con esfuerzo, lo que provoco un sonrojo aún más marcado en el inglés

El dormitorio se llenó de jadeos, respiraciones cortadas y gemidos interminables. Chris aumentaba su velocidad conforme lo suplicaba Tom, penetrándolo más profundo y con vigor. Lo tomó por las caderas para acelerar sus movimientos.

—Chr. . . Chris, no puedo más —el mayor enredaba aún más los mechones dorados, jalando de vez en vez por la sensualidad del acto

—Ni yo —el australiano clavo su rostro en el cuello de Tom, aferrándose a su cuerpo, sin dejar de embestir con brutalidad

Pasaron unas cuantas estocadas más cuando ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus columnas, corriéndose en intervalos, Tom manchando los dos abdómenes y Chris esparciendo su semen en lo profundo del mayor. Salió lento, recostándose a un lado, dejando que un brazo cayera sobre el blanco pecho, ahora con puntos morados.

—Los asientos del avión no son cómodos para dormir —dijo Chris cuando las respiraciones se normalizaron

—Es tu trabajo. Eres modelo

—Preferiría quedarme contigo —se acercó, recargando su cabeza en el pecho. Tom comenzó a juguetear con su cabello desordenado — . . . También te extrañé

El castaño solo rio levemente antes de ser callado por unos labios australianos.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Chris finaliza el relato con una sonrisa algo decaída, pero sincera. La morena observa atentamente cada gesto y miradas encontradas que tienen los jóvenes por recordar un momento tan íntimo. Retoma la palabra.

—Chris, Tom. . . Quiero pedirles que confíen en mí —ninguno planea negarse —entiendo que es duro haber sacado a la luz varias cuestiones que estaban mejor guardadas, pero entre más guardan algo, más duele si permanece enterrado. . . Les asignaré su siguiente ejercicio

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

_Notas de Kat_

Al inicio de sesión ambos muestran cercanía, buena actitud, cooperadores y entusiastas. A la mención de temas sexuales existe generación de estrés, tensión en músculos faciales y desvío de miradas.

Chris: Cercano en principio. Se va alejando hasta la orilla del sillón cuando se ahonda en recuerdos sexuales. Actitud hostil hacia las preguntas hechas, nada de contacto visual al no acertar en la fecha del último coito. Papel activo durante relaciones sexuales

Tom: Se muestra indiferente ante los rebates de su pareja (probablemente costumbre a su actitud presentada en las sesiones anteriores). Marcada frustración ante la fecha de su último coito (llanto). Papel pasivo durante relaciones sexuales, parece no quejarse de ello, sin embargo le gustaría explorar otros ámbitos (fantasía del dominante, traducida a un deseo por control de situación (según palabras citadas "curiosidad"))

Conclusiones: Falta de apego en evolución desde meses (sin número preciso). Ejercicio ayudó un poco a despejar ciertas dudas, desventaja: sigue sin ser suficiente. Han sacado la intimidad del cuarto a lugares públicos (apoyo en los siguientes ejercicios). El motivo del último coito sugiere al sexo como mecanismo para evadir discusiones, no por placer espontaneo. Estudiar el avance que pueda presentarse.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Vaya, creo que las notas de Kat se extendieron un poco jeje**

**Pero es demasiado complicado poner cosas esenciales sin mencionar otras cosas también esenciales!**

**Ya, ya me calmo.**

**Nada, espero que les esté gustando y no me crean una neurótica n.n**

**Auvidensen!**


	5. Segundo Ejercicio

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**V. SEGUNDO EJERCICIO**

La luz tenue de un foco parpadeante es lo único que da vitalidad a ese apartamento. Las respiraciones de los dos modelos son tan latentes, que podrían bien no estar ahí mirándose sin saber cómo actuar.

Tratan de hallar un modo de comenzar el ejercicio que se les ha asignado, pero lo encuentran excepcionalmente difícil, después de todo, Kat les ha pedido que se duchen juntos. ¿Cómo supo que esa acción no es precisamente del agrado de Tom? Ni idea, pero dio en un punto débil.

Con duda, el castaño le hace seña a Chris de seguirlo al cuarto de baño y aunque su semblante aparenta seguridad, por dentro es todo lo contrario. El rubio obedece y ya dentro, mantiene su distancia. Sabe que para Tom es complicado seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones, pero lo hará porque _debe_ hacerlo, no por gusto y eso le molesta.

La temperatura del agua es más caliente a petición del inglés. Ambos están desnudos y mientras Tom se encarga de regular el chorro, el australiano mira su espalda, esa espalda que ha mirado tantas veces al momento de la pasión, que ha visto curvarse por su causa y ha acariciado con sorna cuando la excitación lo invade. Este ejercicio le agrada.

El primero en entrar es él. Tom no decide si seguirle o detenerse, Chris nota su preocupación, le lanza una sonrisa que asemeja un _"tranquilo, prometo no hacerte nada_". Se reconforta un poco y llega a darle compañía al rubio. Recibe el calor en su piel, excepto que ese calor no proviene del agua, sino del vapor que revota contra la piel de su pareja mezclado con su fragancia Hugo Boss. El australiano está detrás suyo y aunque no puede ver su semblante preocupado, sabe que sus músculos del cuello tensados lo delatan.

— ¿Quieres que te lave el cabello? —oye una voz profunda

—Mejor yo lavo el tuyo —así se sentirá menos vulnerable. Da vuelta para encararlo

Chris le alcanza el bote de shampoo y gira. Tom unta algo del líquido, enjabonando bastamente los mechones dorados. El rubio puede sentir sus largos dedos enredarse en su cabello y le encanta, cierra los ojos disfrutando esa caricia pequeña que hace tiempo había olvidado, pero no le toma ni un segundo volver a remembrarlo.

Cuando el jabón le resbala por la cara, inclina su cabeza hacia el chorro, enjuagándose. Planea voltearse pero el inglés le retiene por los hombros.

—Falta tu espalda, Chris

—Lavar en desorden es agradable de vez en cuando —ni hablar, Tom ya está pasándole la barra por la bronceada piel —¿en serio fantaseaste con metérmela? —dice de pronto el menor.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que dijiste en el consultorio sobre ser el de _arriba_ por una vez

—No es nada. . . Lo pensé por curiosidad

—No te creo

—Chris, no quiero hablar ahora por favor

El rubio decide no interrogar entonces. El agua hace el ruido suficiente que necesitan para confirmar que siguen en la misma ducha.

—Me toca ahora —se voltea el menor

—No arruines mi cabello o lo lamentarás —Chris ríe, pero el castaño habla en serio. No quiere que lo expulse del cuarto, como la ocasión que jaló sin querer su preciada cabellera.

Sigue el mismo procedimiento, shampoo, masaje en círculos, enjuague. Pasa la barra color hueso en el dorso de Tom, en círculos también, relajando al otro. Es casi erótico ver cómo el agua encapsulada en gotas baja por esos poros, deja por un momento de mover el jabón, desconcertando al mayor

— ¿Chris? —sin respuesta. El mayor conoce demasiado bien al australiano para interpretar ese silencio —mantén tu promesa

Ha oído, sin embargo su instinto le indica que debe hacer caso omiso de la advertencia. Su raciocinio se pierde siempre que Tom le provoca (sin que él mismo se dé cuenta) al decir "no", que el modelo entiende como un "sí". No es su culpa, el castaño es su vicio. Un vicio insano tan sensual que de solo tocarlo le provoca una erección.

La barra ha caído de la palma de Chris, comienza a masajear de nuevo la espalda con el poco jabón sobrante, descendiendo hasta las caderas, pasando después al estómago del mayor. Sus cuerpos se juntan, Chris entierra su cara en el cuello blanco, provocando que los nervios de Tom suban. Puede sentir la línea entre sus glúteos, no necesita usar las manos, su miembro le comunica donde empieza la entrada.

—Chr. . . Chris. . . —siente como la cabeza del pene está friccionando. No solo eso, las palmas del otro están acariciando sus muslos —esp. . . espera

Pero el menor está fuera de conciencia, no hará caso. Tom encuentra un tanto incómodo el tocarse de nuevo, específicamente en ese espacio del apartamento, el cual había sido prohibido meses atrás. No lucha por oponerse porque se siente vulnerable ante el australiano, ese bastardo sabe perfectamente cómo hacerlo flaquear. Si tan solo pudiera despejar su mente y reaccionar, pero el placer está a la puerta y su erección contesta a la caricias del otro.

El rubio sigue masajeando sus muslos y un espacio de sus caderas. Aún no ha preparado a Tom como para penetrarlo, y la idea se vuelve acción. Desliza sus dedos índice y medio cerca de la estrecha entrada, sin introducirlos completamente provocando un gemido, mientras lo envuelve con su brazo libre, sirviendo de apoyo para el inglés.

—Al diablo las promesas —murmura en su oído. El sollozo de Tom lo erecta aún más (de ser posible)

—Chris. . . —el mayor gira su rostro encontrándose con unos labios, secos de sus besos hace diez días

Chris hunde más los dígitos, ahogando el gemido de Tom con su lengua. Al castaño le cuesta mantenerse de pie, con el pecho y la erección del otro detrás, siente asfixiarse con los labios del rubio aprisionando los propios. El vapor lo marea, respira hondo por la nariz pero no alcanza el aire.

Llega un atisbo de coherencia que lo regresa a la realidad, abre los parpados con nerviosismo. Sus manos, quietas hasta ahora, sujetan las muñecas del menor, haciendo afán por zafarse. Chris percibe el rechazo pero se aferra a seguir introduciendo sus dedos, se detiene al sentir un mordisco en su labio inferior que lo obliga a tomar distancia por reflejo, un residuo de jabón le irrita los ojos y cuando puede abrirlos nota que Tom ha abandonado la ducha.

Debió ser fugaz su escape porque no escuchó la puerta. Pero es que la puerta nunca se abrió. Sale medio limpio del chorro, busca por todos los lados y su mirada cae en el inglés sentado en el suelo, con la cara cubierta por sus manos, cubierto únicamente por su bata, haciendo amago de retirarse cuanto antes.

Los ojos verdes se cruzan con los azules. El poco coraje de Tom se disipa en milésimas, ruborizado, sentado en loto y sin ropa que lo cubra excepto esa bata corta. Su mandíbula tiembla y sus dientes castañean. En menos de un parpadeo sale corriendo del cuarto para encerrarse en el dormitorio.

Chris intenta seguirlo y por un rato llama a la puerta, golpeando recibiendo gritos de despido. No insiste más y vuelve a vestirse con ropa sucia (la única que no se encuentra en el armario, dentro del cuarto). Deja caer su cuerpo en el sofá frente la gran pantalla de plasma, la frustración le golpea como un jugador de la NFL.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? Tom, él y el agua caliente combinándose para dar como resultado un desastroso intento por volver a las antiguas costumbres. _Estúpido_ se llama a sí mismo, no por ser lento y dejar huir a Tom, sino por confiar ciegamente que sería fácil retomar viejos hábitos. Sus acciones solo le abofetean.

El castaño no se siente diferente a comparación de él. Trae en la testa un nido de miedo por su manera de actuar, sin comprender por qué, eso le pesa y la mención de Chris sobre su fantasía solo empeoró las cosas. Nunca ha querido, en el fondo, tomar el control porque le fascina sentirse dominado bajo ese australiano

Lo único que ve viable es mantener bajo llave la entrada y abrazarse a la almohada hasta quedarse dormido.

**-o-o-o-o-**

— ¿Cómo van los chicos? —pregunta el empresario Downey Jr.

—Sabes que es información confidencial, Robert —contesta Kat

Hace una hora que llegaron a ese restaurant para discutir de "negocios" según palabras del mismo Robert, pero en la plática no se ha mencionado asuntos con el tópico propuesto. La doctora ha sido amiga de años del empresario, quien la había invitado a cenar justo después de terminar sus consultas del día. Les acompaña otro amigo de Robert, un tal Jeremy Renner experto en el negocio de vinos y el mejor catador de todos.

—Venga Kat, no puedes dejarme el beneficio de la duda. Necesito saber si mi empresa tiene salvación, que esos chicos mejoren su relación me salvará el cuello

—Es confidencial, no hay argumentos que me convenzan, incluso esta hermosa velada con ustedes

—Te digo que. . . Jeremy, razona con ella por favor

—Me temo que no soy de mucha utilidad para tal propósito —contesta desinteresado, testando el sabor del vino blanco que acababan de servirles

—Estoy arruinado. . . —resopla el empresario apoyando la cabeza al mantel —Kat, solo dime si tienen remedio

— ¿No vinimos para hablar de negocios?

— ¿No deberías contestar mi pregunta?

— ¿No deberías dejar de insistir si sabes que es un callejón sin salida?

— ¿No se supone que los amigos se hacen favores?

— ¿No se supone que debes separar los problemas personales de los financieros?

— ¿Qué ya se volvió el juego de "contestar con una pregunta"? Ni hablar, hablemos de otra cosa. Jeremy, me comentabas de tu nueva marca

— ¿Eh? Lo siento, me perdí entre tantos signos de interrogación —comentó divertido el catador

—Renner —Robert le miró serio, debajo de sus lentes de sol característicos que le calzaban como anillo al dedo incluso de noche

—No es nada grande a comparación de tus proyectos Robert, pero si algo resulta mal con los muchachos. . . Siempre es oportuno tener un respaldo y tú serías bienvenido en caso de. . .

—Comprendo. Gracias por la oferta Jeremy, pero no puedo aceptarla

—Robert, no es por tu reputación – intervino la dama —es para salvaguardarte. Hasta ahora has podido tu solo contra el mundo, pero recibir ayuda exterior te sentaría de maravilla

—Quiere decir que Chris y Tom van por mal camino —Robert leyó entre líneas. Kat quiso argumentar, pero Jeremy se adelantó

—Bien o mal, no puedes estar tan seguro que ganarán el dichoso concurso. Sabes que la competencia es reñida este año, las cifras de preferencia separaran por décimas a los nominados, Chris y Tom siguen en el 5° lugar según las encuestas

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? No puedo permitirles perder, mi carrera terminaría en añicos y ellos lo saben mejor que nadie

—Robert, si aceptas firmar la posesión de una de mis empresas. . .

—He dicho que no, Jeremy. Me las arreglaré cueste lo que cueste aunque suene egoísta

—Si cambias de opinión. . .

—Lo sé. . . Pero tengo visión y sé que mi empresa saldrá de crisis. Confíen en mí, soy Robert Downey Jr. pude contra la globalización, podré contra esto. Salud —dijo levantando la copa e ingiriendo de un sorbo el vino

**-o-o-o-o-**

Al día siguiente, la puerta de la habitación permanece cerrada. Chris se ha visto forzado a dormir en ese incomodo sofá, los rayos del sol pegándole en la cara le molestan, y el solo hecho de abrir un ojo le enceguece. Además, odia despertar solo.

No es la primera vez que Tom y él han decidido pasar la noche cada cual por su lado, pero a diferencia de esas ocasiones en las que su separación nocturna fue motivo de una disputa, esta se debe a un maldito ejercicio asignado en una ridícula terapia de parejas.

En otros tiempos hubiera bastado con que Chris le llamara a su móvil (incluso dentro de la casa) para pedirle disculpas y confirmarle que tenía razón con un ramo de flores, arrodillado. Esta vez es diferente y sabe que las flores y llamadas telefónicas no solucionarán nada porque no hay discusión que enmendar.

Se levanta a lavarse la cara, visualiza parte de la ropa que dejó el inglés ayer y suspira tendidamente. Coge la camisa azul arrugada, la estrecha contra sí, aspira fuertemente ese aroma de nuevo, nunca se cansará de hacerlo.

Aun entre las frazadas Tom manipula, tanto como puede, sus ganas de orinar por la mañana porque significa que debe abrir la puerta y encontrarse con _él_, pero su vejiga está a punto es estallar y no quiere verse envuelto en un lio grave por una tontería. No hay remedio, sale al pasillo, cruzando una mirada fugaz con Chris que se encuentra en la sala tomando café.

El menor de inmediato deja su bebida a un lado para hablar con él. Demasiado lento, el inglés cierra en sus narices la puerta, sin dar oportunidad a explicaciones. Chris golpea con fuerza en señal de impotencia.

Desde dentro el castaño solo puede fingir que no oye sus gritos, de inmediato las ganas de llorar vuelven al verse en el espejo y percibir la marca en su cuello amoratada, cortesía de su compañero. Prefiere ignorar su reflejo al igual que el sitio de la ducha, le provoca escalofríos quedarse cerca de ella.

Para cuando Tom decide salir del cuarto, Chris se ha ido quien sabe dónde.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Considerando que tengo bloqueo mental temporal D: ... es que los examenes no me dejan tiempo a que llegue inspiracion! Nada de excusas... nada! Eso no impedira que escriba el sexto cap. **

**T.T ****No pude escribir más de la escena de la ducha. Me matarán por ello, pero les prometo compensarlo. **

**Una vez más, gracias a los followers, los favs, a quienes dejaron review. Me inspiran a seguir con este fic**


	6. Cuarta Sesión

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

Antes que nada y haciendo labor de promoción, hace unos minutos terminé de escribir un** Halric (Eric + Hal**) ¿conocen la pareja? Seguramente sí... Bueno, el asunto es que planeo subirlo en un rato, se llama **"Romance a la luz de la luna**", si les gusta el Halric son bienvenidos jeje.  
**LadyMischievous07** no creas que me olvidé de ti ehh jaja pues, ahi esta el tan esperado fanfic, luego te posteo el link de todas maneras. Por cierto, volví a leer tu Thorki y me envicie *w*

Bueno, ya no interrumpo, a leer!

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**VI. CUARTA SESIÓN**

Entre tanto recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior con el mentado ejercicio, comienza a quebrársele la voz a Tom, y más por ser el desventurado de relatarla en voz alta a Kat. Esa mañana había debatido seriamente si asistir a la terapia, con la sola presencia de _cierta_ persona le bastaba para negarse, sin embargo ahí estaba desmoronándose con cada oración pronunciada.

—Tranquilo, Tom —dice la chica —respira, no fuerces nada

—Oiga, deje de hablar como si lo supiera todo —irrumpe el rubio —no comprende lo difícil que fue volvernos a ver a los ojos después de hacer su maldito ejercicio. No tiene derecho a exigir una lista detallada de nuestras acciones

—Chris te noto muy enojado, ¿qué te tiene así?

—Y todavía lo pregunta ¡todo, maldita sea! Me enoja su actitud, sus estúpidos ejercicios, sus preguntas sin sentido. . . Precisamente quería evitar llegar a estas cosas, todo porque cuando alguien como usted obliga a decir cosas que _no_ deben decirse nunca, se desata el caos y si se dicen, no se puede refutar con nada

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué cosas no deben decirse Chris?

—Es. . . —Chris fue callado por las preguntas capciosas —¿sabe qué? Esto es una pérdida de tiempo ¡me largo de aquí! —antes de azotar la puerta, solo mira por encima del hombro al inglés —te veo en el apartamento —avisa

Cuando Tom recupera su tono normal y deja de lanzar lágrimas, voltea a la doctora un poco apenado.

—Lamento que haya hecho eso —dice con un pañuelo cubriendo su boca —no entiendo porque su actitud ha cambiado tanto. No solía ser tan despectivo

—Es parte del proceso que uno de los dos quiera abandonar el recinto. No hay nada que lamentar, Tom

—Pero fue demasiado grosero salir como si poco importara compartir la carga juntos

—Entiendo, ¿quieres continuar la sesión o. . .?

— ¿Es válido hacerlo solo? —la morena asiente —sí, está bien

Kat recuerda la promesa que le hizo a Robert sobre reconciliar a ambos, pero el tiempo es apremiante. No hay momentos de vacilación, sobretodo porque de verdad _quiere_ que Chris y Tom empiecen de nuevo. Ha cambiado su opinión clínica y ha comenzado a apreciar a los chicos, aunque ellos no sepan de su amistad con su patrocinador.

—Tom, debes decirme exactamente porqué decidiste cortar el momento en la ducha —no obtiene respuesta —Tom. . . Al iniciar noté un distanciamiento abismal en gran medida y créeme, compartir los ejercicios es crucial así como los detalles de los mismos para guiarlos. Dime tus motivos de. . .

—Dios. . . —toma una bocanada grande antes de contestar —tuve miedo ¿de acuerdo? Me aterré con la idea de Chris tocándome de nuevo

—Ok, eso es perfectamente normal en. . .

— ¡NO LO ES! —sus lágrimas caen sin remedio —se supone que era un momento especial y yo lo estropeé saliéndome como un completo cobarde. . . Me odié por eso, me odié por pensar en rechazarlo, pensé por un instante que ya no estaba enamorado de él —su voz es casi imperceptible. Los sollozos y el nudo en su garganta le impiden hablar claro —no se supone que sea de esa manera si yo lo amo

Oculta su rostro en sus manos, la opresión en su pecho sigue. Busca un momento para tomar aire, intenta calmarse. Ese desahogo con Kat le funciona y simplemente deja fluir sus ideas.

—Lo amo —reitera —no debería ser difícil tocar a la persona que amas. . . Pero lo es, es difícil mantener el margen de la culpa cuando sabes que no está funcionando como quisieras

— ¿Sientes culpa cuando Chris te toca? —el castaño ahoga un sollozo

—Últimamente, sí. . . Y cuando intento tocarlo, me aparta la vista

—Tom, hay algo que vivieron, un suceso importante, que no me han dicho. Necesito saber qué fue

Ahí está la granada. El castaño tiembla ante la petición porque es cierto, hay una anécdota que no han sacado a la luz, que había quedado sepultada entre sus silencios, sin embargo, seguía haciéndole cosquillas al menos un minuto al día.

—El año pasado, Chris. . . —traga saliva y aprieta los puños —me pidió matrimonio. . . Le dije que lo pensaría

Ha sido desvelado el misterio, ahora Kat ve el asunto con claridad. He ahí la clave de todos los conflictos, disputas y escándalos entre los modelos. Podría imaginarse múltiples maneras de cómo Chris formuló la propuesta, pero le interesa saber por qué Tom estaba inseguro. Es fácil de deducir por la manera que el inglés enfoca los ojos sin mirar un punto fijo.

—Te haré una simple pregunta —comenta la chica

— _¿Por qué?_ ¿Esa es la pregunta? —sus orbes verdes azulados continúan despistados – me pareció repentino. . . No me sentía listo para dar un gran paso como ese. Yo supuse que Chris terminaría nuestra relación, en cambio se mostró comprensivo y dijo que me esperaría lo necesario. A veces me pongo a pensar que seguimos juntos sólo por esa razón, que Chris sigue esperando que le dé el "sí" o lo vote de una vez

—Piensas que una respuesta prometida los mantiene unidos

—Eso y la costumbre. No digo que sea una rutina aburrida, pero no es lo mismo. Parece que en vez de ser pareja, somos como trabajadores que comparten cuarto, como un par de estatuas de mármol sin chiste

— ¿Es lo más lógico para darle significado? Mencionaste que lo amas —la doctora se acerca un poco —aquí la cuestión es preguntarte a ti mismo _¿tengo la fuerza para demostrarle lo que siento?, ¿no puedo esforzarme por salvar la relación?, ¿cuáles han sido mis errores?, ¿es amor o mera atracción?_ Cuando hayas contestado todas esas interrogantes, entonces y solo entonces podrás aclarar cuanto significa Chris para ti y si es el hombre de tu vida

—Suena cliché

—Los métodos terapéuticos suelen ser clichés con bases científicas

— ¿Funcionan?

—Solo si la relación también lo hace – se levanta a su escritorio y toma una pequeña tarjeta —solo nos quedan dos sesiones más y me preocupa cómo influirá la competencia en ustedes —le entrega el papel —si llegaras a tener cualquier pregunta, duda o simplemente un consejo, tienes la dirección de mi consultorio privado y teléfono particular aquí. . . Tienen futuro, Tom. Me creas o no, lo digo en serio

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Por unos lares cercanos al consultorio, el famoso organizador de eventos Mark Ruffalo recibe un comunicado de Robert para discutir la estrategia financiera que tiene en mente. "_Siempre hablando de su dúo favorito_" piensa.

El hombre sabe que su amigo Downey Jr. está tensionado por la competencia, pero su seguridad es fuerte y nunca duda de si mismo, lo admira por eso y muchas cosas más.

Recuerda haberlo conocido en un buffet de los tantos que organizaban los altos empresarios, él aun empezaba en el mundo de los negocios con la ilusión de conseguir un patrocinador y excelentes referencias en su curriculum. Visualizó al imponente sujeto con gafas de sol, más o menos de su edad, sonriéndole más en plan de burla que amistosamente. No le simpatizó en un inicio, pero si quería emerger e iniciar su empresa de eventos, debía mostrarse neutral

—Buenas noches señor Downey Jr. —le saludó —permítame presentarme, soy. . .

—Mark Ruffalo, nacido en Wisconsin, su padre es Frank Lawrence Ruffalo, aclamado arquitecto y su madre, Marie Rose, famosa estilista en Hollywood. Usted apenas incursiona en el mundo de los negocios propios con la intención de dirigir una empresa organizadora de eventos y está aquí para conseguir patrocinadores. Lo conozco perfectamente señor Ruffalo

—Supongo entonces que sabrá que vine a hablar con usted para concederme su apoyo

En primera instancia, le sorprendía que un hombre que bien podría ser su hermano, tuviera tanto poder desde joven. Desde que tenía consciencia, siempre había leído en revistas y artículos de economía el nombre "Robert Downey Jr." tanto, que las mejores movidas financieras las había aprendido del maestro y ahora necesitaba dinero para comenzar a demostrar su talento.

Así mientras Mark salía a fiestas con sus amigos cursando la universidad, Robert se hacía hecho dueño de su primera empresa (no de moda, sino de alimentos) desbancando a otras por mucho.

— ¿Quiere mi apoyo, ah? Lamento decirle que no tengo interés en su proyecto

—Bueno, estoy seguro que si leyera los términos, vería la diferencia entre oírlo por mí que. . .

—No insista señor Ruffalo. Su visión tiene potencial, pero la manera de plantearlo es vaga, ni mencionar la estrategia de mercadeo

— ¿Ha leído mi trabajo?

—Fui parte del comité que decidió otorgarle un reconocimiento por su tesis en economía, ¿no lo sabía? —a Mark casi se le caía la quijada. Esa pequeña conexión, aunque desconocida, le avisó que el destino los había puesto en ese salón y no saldría de ahí hasta convencer a Robert de volverlo su mentor —¿qué sucede? ¿le comió la lengua el gato?

—Señor Downey Jr. con todo respeto quiero proponerle un trato y no desistiré hasta que usted lo escuche

Dos horas después habían firmado un contrato, en el cual Robert amparaba la empresa surgente de Mark, dándole asesorías de su manejo y control, a cambio de que éste le otorgara el 50% de los derechos.

A partir de ese momento, la compañía había crecido como un árbol frondoso, de esos que llegan a medir hasta 15 metros, con Mark a la cabeza por supuesto. Después de que Robert decidiera cambiar el comercio de alimentos al de moda, las ganancias se dispararon pues ambas empresas trabajaban hombro con hombro sin descanso, llegando a ser líderes entre tantas del mundo.

Fueron por esas fechas cuando Mark conoció al arrogante Chris Hemsworth, protegido de Robert. Tuvo altercados y un par de puñetazos en su rostro al intentar hacerse su amigo, pero al final lo logró.

Para ese entonces, el inglés y él ya eran amigos. De hecho, cuando Mark conoció a Tom le había atraído solo un poco, pero abandonó la idea al instante porque, en esas épocas, el castaño tenía una mujer como pareja. Llegó a conocer a la susodicha, Susannah, que resultó aceptable a su carácter, pero las únicas veces que convivieron y compartieron conversaciones fueron meramente profesionales. Un mes después de haber roto lazos con ella, Mark invitó a Tom a una pasarela de modas para subirle los ánimos.

Justo después, supo que Tom había tomado cierto interés en el rubio. Casi se muere de la impresión, pero tan buen corazón tenía que guardó el secreto y ayudó a que su relación no fuera descubierta. Al hacerse el anuncio oficial, fue el primero en felicitarlos.

Definitivamente un buen ejemplo de amigo incondicional es Mark. Aunque está consciente de cuanto arriesga Robert con dejar a la suerte de la competencia su empresa y reputación, y su necedad de no aceptar tomar el 50% de los derechos de su compañía (que le pertenece legalmente). No indaga más para conocer que tiene propósitos encerrados en cada jugada que realiza, porque si algo caracteriza a su excéntrico amigo es siempre poseer un as bajo la manga.

Vip, vip, vip.

— ¿Diga? —contesta el móvil

— _¿Dónde estás?_ —hablando del rey de Roma —_dije diez minutos, Ruffalo, ¡diez!_

—No te alteres, estoy a un semáforo de llegar

—_De aquí a que los autos se muevan, me da tiempo de ir por un cappuccino _

—Exagerado

—_Estás en Nueva York, no esperes calles despejadas. Te apuesto que durante esta conversación no avanzarás ni dos metros_

—Bien, estacionaré donde pueda y caminaré, ¿de verdad es urgente hablar de la competencia? Tenemos cinco meses para iniciar con la sesión de fotos

—_No es el tiempo, son nuestros muchachos. Al parecer no van tan bien como creíamos, hackeé unos archivos del operador de Kat y por lo que alcancé a leer, las sesiones han sido fuertes. Mucho resentimiento_ —dice con naturalidad

— ¡¿Hiciste qué?! Robert, eso es ilegal

—_Es ilegal que la policía no haya dado aún con el maldito bastardo que me robó 43 millones de dólares y siga dándome excusas idiotas. Mi sistema es más rápido y eficaz_

—Un día van a atraparte genio y no clamaré por ti

—_Ah, Mark, Mark, Mark. . . Amigos o no, soy tu jefe ¿recuerdas?_

—Sí, trato de no hacerlo. . . Estoy afuera, ¿quieres abrir?

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

_Notas de Kat_

Raíz principal del estancamiento en la relación: propuesta de matrimonio por parte de Chris, sin obtener respuesta objetiva. Tom menciona haberse sentido inseguro (¿falta de confianza en sí mismo o en su pareja?)

Chris: abandono de la sesión después de relatar la progresión del ejercicio en la ducha. Frustración por no concluir su encuentro sexual con Tom, seguido de indiferencia en la mañana. Sin mucho qué desear, sin embargo, espera la compañía de Tom en el apartamento.

Tom: alterado, nervioso y muestra ansiedad al narrar el ejercicio. A causa de la propuesta de matrimonio se siente culpable (palabras suyas) en reinterpretación: la culpa se debe a que Chris se mostró compresivo y expectante a su decisión sin quejarse o rechazarlo. La incertidumbre de no darle el "sí" lo pone bajo estrés. Siente que aplazar la respuesta (no aceptar aun matrimonio) y recibir el amor de Chris al mismo tiempo es incorrecto porque no es pleno y asegurado.

Conclusiones: Se ha omitido asignar otro ejercicio por obvias razones. La relación tiene futuro si se contara con la guía adecuada. Desafortunadamente el tiempo es corto, se debe dar ultimas indicaciones y averiguar si hay más anécdotas sin contar. Estas indicaciones forzosamente deben llevarse a cabo (lo que dependerá de los sujetos en cuestión y su compromiso con la terapia).

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Ahí está, pude extenderme más pero no jeje **

**Agradezco cada review, su opinión, sus acosos (?) **

**Como esta semana me ha ido particularmente bien, tuve tiempo de escribir más asi que les preguntaré: ¿el siguiente viernes quieren doble capitulo? Dejen reviews y ya veremos si subo uno o dos capis n.n**


	7. Quinta Sesión

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda: hoy capitulo doble! :D**

**NOTA PARA: **

**Aniie . glz **te envie un inbox pero te contesto por aquí de todos modos. Si, actualizo cada viernes, me agrada que el fic te este gustando. Sobre tumblr, lamentablemente no tengo cuenta T.T no he podido crearla

**Elricestcrazy** (porque no tenía otro modo de contestar) hola! Claro que me acuerdo de ti querida jeje n.n no te preocupes, suele pasar lo de las contraseñas (yo perdi una dos veces) me alegra que hayas re-aparecido por estos lares, ya se te extrañaba. Gracias por tus palabras, me conmueves y sonrojas jeje. Realmente no hay problema con que suba dos capis, me llegó la inspiración :D

Por lo de la recuperación de contraseña, es un enredo bastante confuso, pero ahí van los pasos:

1.- Ve a la pag. Principal de fanfiction y localiza donde dice "login", abajo hay un cuadro que dice "forgot your password?"

2.- Cuando le des click ahí te va a desplegar una ventana que dice que cheques tu e-mail para verificar tu contraseña

3.- Checas el e-mail y te va a aparecer un link

4.-El link te va a dar una cifra de muchos números. Ese numerote gigante dice que es tu "contraseña temporal" con la que puedes ingresar a la pag.

5.- Con el numero (guárdalo o anótalo) ya ingresas

6.- Pero necesitas "actualizar" tu contraseña por seguridad porque ese numero no puedes usarlo siempre. Así que cuando te despliegue la pag. Principal de tu cuenta, ve a una opción que diga "Account settings" y en la 5° o 6° barra hay una opción que dice "password" y más adelante dice "edit"

7.- Das click en "edit" y te aparece otro cuadro que dice: "current password" (ahí le pones la cifra enorme) y otro que dice "new password" ya escribes la contraseña que quieras, das click en "update password" y listo :D

**Espero que te haya ayudado el breviario jaja.**

**Y una disculpa por entretenerlos tanto. A leer!**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**VII. QUINTA SESIÓN**

Salir del consultorio fue una medida drástica por tener la cabeza fría en ese momento. No es culpa suya, esas preguntas le colmaron la paciencia (la poca que posee) y dormir solo la noche anterior no ayudó a que despertara de buen humor. Así es, Chris Hemsworth está cabreado y decir cabreado es solo una aproximación a la realidad.

Ha estado esperando a qué condenada hora llegará Tom al apartamento. Mientras tanto, las últimas cuatro horas han sido de ocio, jugando videojuegos que hace años había dejado inconclusos. . ._ Inconcluso_, la palabra por si sola le comienza a sonar introspectiva, como refiriéndose a sus conversaciones recientes con el inglés. Así han sido, inconclusas, sin llevarles a una solución viable.

Mierda. Pensar en Tom arruinó su juego perfecto, pero ¿qué puede esperar cuando se trata de él? Su concentración es nula por sí sola y el castaño solo empeora su estado, no espera que sea de otra manera. Sus estúpidas manías y modales hacen que lo ame más, pero su orgullo es siempre el señor de las decisiones.

El aburrimiento está por hacer que explote. Decide prepararse café, ya pensará en alguna otra actividad que hacer. A punto de derramar el café en la taza, escucha la puerta abriéndose.

Tom entra y hace amago de pasar de largo, aun siente las lágrimas recorrer su rostro. No quiere que el rubio le vea así.

—Debemos hablar, Tom —deja su bebida y alcanza a sostener su muñeca

—¿De qué?

—Nosotros. . . —lo mira fijo — tienes razón, nuestra relación no marcha bien y quiero saber porqué

Sin responder, el inglés se deja caer en el sofá, Chris lo imita sentándose frente a él. El silencio les pesa como nunca. Por un momento, el australiano olvida lo que quería decir por ver esos ojos verde azulado. Maldita sea, cómo está enamorado de ellos.

—Sólo quiero saber si estás dispuesto a seguir esperando mi respuesta —dice de pronto el castaño

—¿De qué respuesta hablas? —mira confundido

—La que te prometí darte cuando estuviera listo. . . Tu propuesta de matrimonio

Los parpados del modelo se abren cual conejo asustado, ahora recuerda esa pequeña parte de su historia. Es cierto, Tom no le ha dado respuesta.

—Por supuesto que seguiré esperando —suspira —el tiempo necesario para verte a mi lado, incluso si pasaran milenios. Espera. . . ¿has decidido? —sus ojos se iluminan

—No, Chris —la mueca disolutiva regresa —me temo que estos días me han confundido

—¿Por la bendita terapia? Tom, sabes que solo es una farsa, una que te hace dudar acerca de ti mismo. Créeme, sea lo que sea que la psicóloga te haya dicho cuando me fui del consultorio, no es cierto

—Dijo que nuestra relación tiene futuro, ¿también eso es una mentira?

—No me refería a eso, dije que. . .

—¿Tener una química increíble es falso? —el rubio calla porque Tom se ha puesto de pie —¿lo que sentiste al volverme a tocar es una farsa? ¡¿Todo ha sido una burla, Chris?!

—¡No tergiverses mis palabras! ¡sabes que todo entre nosotros ha sido verídico y real! Yo mismo te lo repito, pero has dejado de oírme —se pone de pie frente al castaño —me has alejado de ti, Tom. . . —llega un pensamiento epifanico que le explica con claridad las cosas —has marcado un espacio entre nosotros desde mi propuesta. Cuando viste el anillo, huiste

El inglés suelta el llanto pasivamente, sin soltar sollozos, solo dejando caer lagrimas por sus mejillas. Su respiración es erradica y el nudo en su garganta le duele. Las palabras de Chris le duelen. Se sienta de nuevo en el sofá.

—¿Qué nos ha pasado, Chris? —dice después de minutos de silencio. El australiano ha vuelto a su lado —admito que mis errores te hacen sufrir, pero los tuyos también me hieren. . . Dios, ¿es que no podemos estar juntos sin hacernos daño el uno al otro? ¿por qué dejamos que la ira nos separe? —pregunta más para sí, como pensando en voz alta

El rubio apoya su frente en sus manos, reflexionando las preguntas. No puede negarlo del todo, él ha contribuido a que ese distanciamiento crezca y le molesta la impotencia de no poder borrar todas esas marcas que se han hecho mutuamente. Como aquella vez que Tom tenía una velada especial planeada hace semanas, él no asistió por cuestiones de trabajo y cuando llegó en la madrugada, el inglés seguía esperándolo en la sala, dormido entre el olor a parafina quemada y la cena fría. Ni siquiera le reclamó por su impuntualidad, y el propio Chris no se disculpó por completo.

—Lo siento —se gira a encararlo —siento haberte quitado tu carrera de crítico de arte, haber hecho que te desvelaras esperándome a esa velada por mi cumpleaños, por casi obligarte a tener sexo conmigo en el camerino a pesar de que lo tengo prohibido, por no salir a buscarte cada vez que te enfadabas. . . Lo siento por todo, Tom

El mayor no procesa a la disculpa aun ¿Chris Hemsworth disculpándose? Increíble. Se acerca un poco, acaricia con timidez las manos del rubio, lee en sus pupilas que lo dice con sinceridad y eso le calma para hablar.

—Yo también lamento muchas cosas. . . —cierra sus ojos tomando aire —lamento ser un obsesivo por el orden y gritarte solo porque moviste un centímetro mis cosas, por no estar presente cuando le dijiste a tus padres que estábamos juntos, por cerrar la puerta del baño aunque sepa que quieres bañarte conmigo. . . Solo quisiera que fuera fácil comenzar —Chris le devuelve las caricias

—Podríamos intentarlo —Tom le mira algo temeroso — comenzar como dices ¿te parece?

—Me parece

Ambos sonríen y en esa sonrisa se besan suavemente. Solo es un beso pequeño, pero alivianado. Sus acciones no van más allá de un abrazo y caricias en las manos. Se dirigen a la habitación a dormir. Ya en las sábanas, Chris vuelve a abrazar a Tom, acunándolo contra su pecho y en seguida es correspondido con un beso en la barbilla. El sueño les gana por fin.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

En California, en una modesta casa de campo, se celebra una fiesta en honor al dueño del viñedo que acompaña la magnífica vista. Entre los presentes se halla una dama de tez blanca y ojos verdes, vestida elegantemente con un vestido carmín, que no aparta su mirada del empresario Renner. Lo observa de lejos dar su discurso de agradecimiento a los invitados y especialmente a los que le ayudaron a lanzar su nueva marca de vino. Sonríe cuando se baja del palco y dirige su atención a ella.

La ola de cámaras y fotógrafos le impiden acercarse más, sin embargo, ella no planea quedarse en el patio por más tiempo y entra con toda naturalidad a la casa.

—Señorita Scarlett —la mucama le habla

—Dime Helga —contesta suave

—¿No va a acompañar a. . .?

—¿Jeremy? Estoy segura que podrá arreglárselas solo sin mí —sonríe

—Me temo que el amo Renner resulte aturdido con tantos flashes de esos paparazzi

—Están entusiasmados con el nuevo producto —ríe —si pregunta por mí, avísale que fui a dormir

La mujer asiente, Scarlett sube las escaleras, entra al cuarto al final del pasillo, comienza a desabotonarse el vestido al cerrar la puerta.

Recuerda cuando llegó a esa casa y conoció a esa mucama que ahora considera su segunda madre.

Helga la recibió con una careta de pocos amigos, sobretodo porque su amo, el amo Renner, como solía llamarlo, había quedado huérfano a los pocos años de vida y en ella había recaído la responsabilidad de su educación, por lo que el muchacho se había convertido en el hijo que nunca pudo tener y era factible que lo protegiera contra cualquier lagartona que quisiera aprovecharse y sacarle dinero. Pero Scarlett demostró ser diferente.

Había llegado a esa casa como una chica campestre, argumentando que el amo Renner y ella eran buenos amigos del colegio y en ese momento pasaba a saludar y contarle de su nueva carrera como cantante solista. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el joven decidiera establecer una relación con la chica e invitara a la misma a vivir en el prado con él.

Helga y ella no simpatizaron por la actitud pedante y sobreprotectora de la mucama, pero Jeremy tuvo que contender con los celos que siempre tenía Helga, y poco a poco ambas fueron soportándose.

Helga encontró un aprecio genuino hacia la joven al notar su sencillez y sus buenos modales, incluso si Jeremy no se encontraba en casa. En especial una ocasión cuando Scarlett había salido a grabar un disco a Rusia y regresó con regalos para su novio y para ella, la dedicatoria decía: _"Para la nana más adorable del mundo. Te quiere, Scarlett Johansson."_

Fue así que la mujer, que ya pasaba de los 55 años, tomó cariño y aceptación a la relación de la joven con su amo.

—¿Sigues despierta? —la voz de Jeremy le trae a la realidad, disipando sus recuerdos —Helga dijo que estarías roncando —Scarlett ríe

—Me entretuve un poco —se vuelve al espejo de tocador para seguir cepillando su cabello. Su bata de dormir de seda color crema le hace lucir una silueta perfecta, al menos el empresario la ve así —creí que Robert asistiría

—Sigue preocupado por lo de su compañía. Tuvo la amabilidad de avisar que no tiene tiempo para ir a fiestas

—Un poco de buen vino no le caería mal. . . ¿Qué tanto miras? —comenta divertida viendo el reflejo de Jeremy

—Luces preciosa —se acerca

—¿Y con el vestido no lucía preciosa?

—Cualquier ropa que uses te hace ver preciosa —se inclina a besarla, aparta el cepillo de sus manos, la pone de pie trayéndola en un abrazo y caminando de espaldas consigue quitarle la bata, dejándola únicamente con el camisón hasta recostarla en la cama

—Cuidado señor Renner, su mucama podría pillarnos

—La puerta está bajo llave, no debe temer mi _lady_ —ambos ríen. Jeremy le acaricia un mechón de cabello —prometo regresar de Nueva York para el jueves

—El jueves ¿eh? De acuerdo, a la hora de la merienda, un minuto más no lo toleraré

—Sí, _Helga_ —el hombre la vuelve a besar —llegaré para el almuerzo

Sus besos se tornan rápidos y frenéticos. Scarlett remueve la corbata para desabrochar la camisa, las manos de Jeremy viajan debajo de la tela posándose en los muslos de la joven, su respiración aumenta al igual que las pulsaciones. No sabe cómo, pero Scarlett ha conseguido bajarle completamente sus pantalones.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Si no fuera por la condenada alarma, los chicos seguirían dormidos y abrazados. Antes de quitar las sabanas, se miran aun temerosos, pero todo ese miedo se evapora con los labios de Chris sobre los de Tom en un beso matutino. El ambiente parece haberse destensado, mínimamente, pero es un comienzo.

A regañadientes se levantan y visten apropiadamente para continuar con las actividades. No han hablado mucho, excepto para preguntar sobre qué cocinar para el desayuno, los nuevos correos con avisos sobre trabajo y las novedades en el periódico. El tema de anoche es bastante frágil y prefieren dar marco preventivo para abordarlo en un futuro. Salen del apartamento para seguir con las sesiones.

Llegan y Kat le complace que Chris esté presente, y un poco animado.

Por su lado, el rubio no le place para nada estar de nuevo entre ese olor a cuero _viejo y rancio_ como suele describirlo. No es para más su indignación, esa terapia ha arruinado buena parte de la relación con su pareja. Lo irónico es que las mentiras los mantenían _felices_, pero es incorrecto, por lo que admite que la doctora sabe abrir corazas como dijo, unas muy dolorosas.

—Regresaste —la chica se dirige al australiano —me gustaría saber porqué

—Solo dejémoslo en que regresé. Con eso debe bastar

—De hecho, no es suficiente. Debes explicarme tus motivos

—Pero, ¿qué quiere de mí, sangre? Volví a este lugar y punto —Kat suspira, ese hombre es demasiado necio

—De acuerdo, ¿qué te hizo abandonar la sala ayer?

—Eso es trampa, de cualquier manera hará que hablé de más. Ya fue suficiente con que Tom llorara por su culpa

—Llorar es natural, el humano no ha encontrado otra manera de purgar sus tristezas más que a través el llanto

—¿Qué me dice de los alcohólicos, o los drogadictos?

—Hablaba de maneras de desahogo autónomas y no dañinas, ¿o has tratado de liberarte por medio de esas sustancias, Chris?

El cuello del australiano se tensa. Le irrita demasiado esa mujer, con sus constantes acusaciones sin fundamentos, tal pareciera que en vez de ayudarlos, quiere separarlos. Por supuesto que no se ha inyectado, probó una ocasión un porro, pero le desagradó el efecto y solo se ha emborrachado unas cuatro veces, todas ellas a diferentes edades, por lo que no se considera a sí mismo un adicto ni un borracho empedernido.

—No —dice firme —una que otra ocasión tomo algo, pero en ocasiones de gala o durante una cena con Tom, y la primera y única vez que fumé marihuana fue en el colegio y no la he vuelto a probar

—Está bien, te creo —dice la morena —Tom, asumo que no eres adicto ni algo por el estilo ¿cierto? —el inglés suelta una risilla negando con la cabeza. Kat sonríe —también te creo

—Sería hilarante que Chris fuera más responsable que yo —bromea

La psicóloga se toma un tiempo para dar un sorbo a su té de manzanilla, compañero fiel en sus horas de trabajo, notando el ambiente ameno para dar el comienzo de unas indicaciones finales.

—Chris, Tom. . . Saben que ésta y la siguiente sesión son las ultimas, no puedo asegurar que la terapia fue de lo mejor porque el corto plazo que les pusieron de limite nos impidió un tratamiento efectivo —los mira seria —pero lo que me intriga aquí es el esfuerzo que hacen por salir a flote y eso son buenas señales. En tanto insistan en exhortarse mutuamente para avanzar como pareja, me dejan tranquila. Por esto último, voy a asignarles un ejercicio final

—¿Otro? —pregunta Chris con desgano

—No seas pedante —Tom le da un ligero codazo en el brazo —recuerda que prometiste qu. . .

—Que dejaría de quejarme tanto y escucharía con atención. Lo siento —se dirige a la chica —no quise interrumpir su interesantísima charla, por favor díganos el maravilloso ejercicio —comenta con sarcasmo. Kat alza una ceja

—El ejercicio consiste en realizar una llamada telefónica _erótica_

—¿Erótica? —Tom está confundido al igual que el rubio. La joven asiente y esboza una sonrisa

—Tener contacto físico es más complicado de lo que parece. Para que puedan entregarse de nuevo, tienen que estar psicológicamente preparados para el acto, de lo contrario habrá regresiones

—¿Cuál es el propósito de eso? —cuestiona el inglés sin ver el objetivo

—El propósito se lo darán ustedes, Tom —contesta Kat con una sonrisa, cerrando su libreta —piénsenlo de esta manera: han hecho el amor con el cuerpo presente del otro, pero ¿podrán hacerlo sin tener contacto real? O visto de otra forma: ¿crees que puedan hacer el amor solo con palabras?

Antes de salir, la joven les da varias instrucciones finales.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

_Notas de Kat_

Ambos en actitud cooperadora, calmados y cómplices. Su discusión de anoche bajó sus ansias, y parte de la incomunicación presente (resaltando: se han sentado juntos durante toda la sesión). Descartada la antigua teoría sobre "enamoramiento súbito", claramente han superado esa etapa al pasar a un estado emocional _estable_.

Chris: Al momento de comentar sobre el llanto de Tom, ha tomado su mano en actitud protectora. Parece que su preocupación por su pareja es genuina. Sigue teniendo atisbos de posesión (deduciendo: en la mayoría de los casos de posesión conlleva sentimiento de celos en algún punto de la relación) a partir de entonces, no ha soltado su mano

Tom: Fue quien más resintió la crudeza de la sesión anterior (recibiendo tratamiento solo), no sorprende que sienta inseguridad con respecto al grado de compromiso de Chris con esperar su respuesta de matrimonio, como se ha comentado. Recibe de buena manera el apretón de manos de su pareja, se ha sonrojado al contacto (gesto proclive a catalogarse como nerviosismo/ ansiedad/ regocijo/ amor (en el mejor de los casos, pues ninguna emoción es aislada y existe correlación))

Conclusiones: el ejercicio de la llamada erótica se usó como estrategia drástica. Si se sigue hay dos posibles finales: ampliar la sensualidad en la pareja o usarlo como aperitivo previo al sexo _in vivo_.

En caso de llegar al sexo, el pronóstico es favorable (en tanto no sea forzado). Si solo se usa como estimulante, es señal de confianza mutua.

No se descarta un declive ni un progreso durante la sesión, permaneciendo neutral. Conforme a lo establecido y permisible en el código, la siguiente sesión se les incitará a expresar abiertamente si desean continuar con su relación (independientemente de lo observado anteriormente).

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Vaya, me parece que hay mucho trabajo que hacer para Kat ¿no?**


	8. Son solo palabras

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

**Estoy que muero de calor, juro que mi casa parece horno. . . Pero eso no tiene que ver con el fic jeje. Ignórenme, a veces pienso (en este caso, escribo) en voz alta**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**VIII. SON SÓLO PALABRAS**

Los haces de luz filtrados por el cortinal provocan que la joven maldiga en silencio el condenado brillo. Prefiere seguir recostada en la tibia cama, que conserva el aroma del encuentro pasional con su amado empresario. Desnuda aun, sonríe tristemente, pues Jeremy ha tenido que marcharse a Nueva York como le había avisado.

—Señorita Scarlett —oye a Helga llamarla desde la puerta, pero la pereza de la chica la tira contra la almohada —esté visible o no, entraré

La nana entra sin sobresaltarse al ver la espalda descubierta y el cabello revuelto de Scarlett. Ha visto a su amo y la chica en escenarios peores y nada discretos, así que a esas alturas, el pudor se ha esfumado casi completamente.

—A levantarse —dice firme abriendo las largas cortinas blancas, sin inmutarse por los reclamos

—Helga, me siento mareada —dice sentándose y tapando su cuerpo de la mirada reprobatoria de la climatérica mujer

—Oh, deje ya esas excusas que las conozco de pies a cabeza. El amo Renner también las repetía sin cesar, mejor dicho, las sigue diciendo —observa conmovida a Scarlett —ustedes se parecen tanto ¿lo sabe?

—Me cuesta créerlo —contesta sonriente —a veces tiene un carácter contradictorio. No nos parecemos, pero así le quiero

—Usted misma es contradictoria señorita. Esa ironía la hace compatible con el amo —la nana comienza a cepillarle el cabello ahí mismo en su cama. Ese gesto es casi maternal —¿no irá a una gira por el mundo o algo así?

—Me tomé la libertad de brindarme un descanso. Regresaré al trabajo en un mes

—¿Tanto tiempo? Bien ¿qué piensa hacer las siguientes semanas? El amo ha salido de viaje —comenta con picardía y Scarlett se ruboriza —a menos que quiera mirar cómo lavo los platos o preparo tartas

—Me convertiré en una auténtica mujer aprendiendo de la mejor entonces

—Oh, calle señorita y levante ese pedúnculo ahora mismo

Scarlett no contesta y esboza una sonrisa. Rendida, se pone en pie, pero al instante le vienen nauseas a la garganta. No mentía cuando le dijo a Helga que sentía mareos. Antes de caer, la fuerte matrona la sostiene.

—Señorita Scarlett ¿está bien?

—No, de verdad estoy mareada —vuelve al colchón, envuelta con la sábana cubriendo su desnudez

—Algo debió caerle mal. Seguro fueron esos filetes exóticos

—No creo, los comí hace dos días. Me hubiera enfermado al instante

Helga llega a una conclusión muy precipitada, pero descarta la idea al instante porque no quiere aumentarse los nervios. Ya fue suficiente con haber atendido al amo Renner toda su infancia y no es tan joven como antes. _"Ya sería el colmo"_ piensa.

—Creo que vomitaré —el comentario de la joven la regresa a la realidad

—Corra, yo la ayudo

En efecto, Scarlett se dirige a paso veloz y desata las furias de su estómago contra el retrete. Desafortunadamente las molestias no se irán en un buen rato.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

En la sede del famoso New York's Hottest Couple Contest varios de los jueces deliberan acerca de la cronología que tendrá y sellan últimos contratos con las televisoras para acomodar un horario propicio para conseguir aumentar los ratings, todo porque el hombre a cargo del evento decidió de buenas a primeras adelantar la competencia y realizarla dentro de dos semanas.

El súbito adelanto se debió a un capricho, pero Dios salve al desafortunado que se atreva a negar cumplir un capricho del severo Samuel L. Jackson. Quiere publicidad gratis, y eso es esencial.

He ahí la razón de que todos dentro de la sede estén en joda durante altas horas de la noche, comunicando a los nominados y sus patrocinadores la nueva fecha, marcando vestuarios para las sesiones de fotos, contratando maquillistas, etc.

Pero un patrocinador no está contento con esa decisión, y sus reclamos solo hacen más barullo en el edificio. Su carácter terco contra la impaciencia del señor Jackson se traduce como furia de titanes.

—¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! —grita enojado desde el interior de la oficina

—Robert, te lo dije desde un inicio: las reglas y las fechas las manejo a mi antojo —el dueño de la revista dice tranquilo desde su escritorio

—Las sesiones y la competencia eran dentro de 5 meses ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué lo cambias, Samuel? —le habla como si lo conociese de años

En efecto, Robert conoce al dueño, quien fuera su instructor de joven.

—Nunca cambiaras ¿cierto? —le alegra la insistencia de su antiguo pupilo —sin embargo, es una decisión que no pienso refutar. Considero que podrás manejar la situación, si tanto confías en tus muchachos

—No, solo quieres joderme y de paso hundirme junto con mi compañía

—Robert, Robert, Robert. . . no confundas las cosas. Solo tienes razón en algo, sí quiero joderte, pero por diversión, lo menos que deseo es tu mal y el de tu compañía. Por otro lado, si tanto te preocupa el tiempo, debiste prever que haría algo así, sobretodo porque eres el único de los patrocinadores que me conoce

—Yo y tu precioso dóberman —señala con los ojos al perro en cuestión —el tiempo no es problema

—¿Lo son Chris y Tom? —Robert no contesta —debí suponer que no están aptos para presentarse a la competencia

—Aun no, necesitan otro mes de descanso —el empresario se afloja la corbata —no superan sus peleas por más que intento reconciliarlos. No serán buena imagen, lo que significa que mi carrera irá al caño

—No más plazos extras —se levanta de la silla— competencia o no, tu compañía debe salir a flote, ¿recuerdas que te lo dije?

—Lo sé Samuel —respira hondo —lo sé

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Con la novedosa llamada erótica que deben realizar, ambos modelos vuelven al apartamento un tanto incomodos. Es uno de esos momentos incomodos donde saben que _deben_ hacerlo, pero no están seguros de _querer_ hacerlo.

A Tom le preocupa en especial el ejercicio ¿Chris debe hacerle el amor por teléfono? En meses (años) anteriores no hubiese dudado que la experiencia le habría excitado hasta la erección, con solo escuchar los suspiros y la respiración entrecortada del rubio, pero en aquellos entonces Chris no estaba tanto tiempo en casa, lo extrañaba con una dependencia ridícula, solía pasearse con una única playera larga durante el desayuno con la intención de que el australiano se la quitara y además. . . no le había pedido matrimonio.

No es como si quisiera eludir el compromiso para siempre, simplemente no se siente capaz de ser un buen marido para él, porque un buen marido no se quejaría de sus ronquidos, de contagiarle la gripe mientras lo cuida, de su eterno y condenado desorden en su armario, no dudaría de sus decisiones, dejaría que le hiciera el amor donde fuera y cuando fuera. . . _"¡pero Chris no es perfecto, demonios! Yo también tengo derechos_" piensa.

El menor observa absorto un momento al castaño. Tiene sus pros y contras tener sexo con palabras y admite que la idea es atractiva, sin embargo una regresión y la incertidumbre de cómo reaccionará Tom cuando lo escuche por el auricular le intimida un poco. ¿Será indiferente o apasionado? Más importante, ¿él podrá controlar sus impulsos de tomarlo cuando lo oiga gemir? Si es que logra hacer que gima, claro, porque de repente no se siente seguro de lograrlo.

Se conoce muy bien a sí mismo. No es de extrañar que tenga una premonición de que la llamada se ira a la mierda y tome el cuerpo del inglés por la fuerza si es _necesario_, al fin y al cabo, no es la primera vez que doblega a Tom por complacer sus caprichos sexuales, pero prometió apenas ayer que no lo obligaría.

"_Los últimos meses tuvimos sexo porque lo obligué a hacerlo"_ reflexiona, y eso ha hecho: lo ha obligado, ¿eso no lo convierte en una especie de sádico? Sí.

En su defensa, nunca le ha sido infiel. . . _"¿Qué tiene que ver que nunca lo haya engañado con someterlo cada vez que tengo la verga dura?"_ Desde un punto de vista imparcial, eso convierte a Chris Hemsworth en un auténtico bastardo, y lo sabe.

Deciden que Tom se quedará en el cuarto y Chris se acomodará en el sofá. Usaran el teléfono fijo, da igual si se desvisten o no, hasta donde ellos entienden, son solo palabras y sus efectos.

—¿Chris? —pregunta el mayor sentado al borde de la cama

—_No, es el plomero Tom_ —contesta

—No es necesario el sarcasmo —siempre ha creído que esa forma de expresión de Chris lo hace un patán —si no quieres hacer esto, por mi puedes colgar

—_¿Qué dices? Esto es excitante. . . imaginarte sonrojado y oír tu voz en éxtasis total es muy erótico_

—Chris, no digas eso —ya se ha sonrojado

—¿_Por qué no? Eres tan sensual y provocativo_ —gruñe —_sabes que te deseo como loco. . . Dime Tom, ¿estás sentado o acostado?_

—Sentado —dice nervioso

—_Acuéstate _—Tom obedece _—¿ya lo hiciste?_

—Sí

—_Bien, ahora te haré sentir mejor. Quítate los pantalones_ —se escucha la hebilla del cinturón —_dime qué quieres hacer_

—Yo quiero. . . quiero —no sabe exactamente qué quiere, en cambio le impresiona la naturalidad con que el rubio toma la iniciativa tan pronto. Claro, siempre ha de controlar la situación

—_Shh. . ._ —sisea —_tranquilo, relájate, escucha mi voz. . . respira lento. . . cierra los ojos, ¿ya los cerraste?_

—Sí

—_Imagina mis manos acariciando tu cuello. . . tu pecho. . . tus brazos, ¿lo sientes Tom? ¿sientes mis dedos alrededor de tu boca?_

—Ahh. . .sí —sorpresivamente está erecto y sin saber cómo su mano libre ha comenzado a acariciar su propio vientre

—_Mis manos van lento de tus brazos a tus caderas_ —Chris también tiene la virilidad encendida —_te beso el ombligo, estoy lamiendo tu pecho. . . Estoy excitado_

Tom deja escapar un gemido, todavía es increíble lo que las palabras del australiano causan. Son solo palabras, pero su efecto es positivo porque _él _las pronuncia.

Ha bajado su bóxer a quien sabe qué hora, solo para dejar libre su miembro. De lo único que es consciente es que las llamadas indiscretas son el paraíso.

El australiano ha adoptado una posición cómoda para recargar su cabeza en el descansabrazos sin arruinar su columna. El ejercicio es mejor de lo que creía, su erección se lo dice.

—_Ahh. . ._ —oye el sollozo al otro lado de la línea

—Ahora estoy acariciando tus muslos. . . tu entrepierna. . . Tócate Tom —un gemido le avisa que lo ha hecho —di mi nombre

—_Chris. . . Chris. . ._ —evoca con dificultad

—Sigue

—_Chris. . . Ahh. . . Ahh_

—Mmmgh. . . ¿te gusta Tom? —se ha empezado a tocar

—_S-sí_ —su mano se mueve verticalmente alrededor de su miembro

—Parece que vas a llegar al climax. . . Y solo es una llamada

—_Cállate Hemsworth_ —traga saliva

Dioses, le excita tanto tener a Tom gimiendo tras el auricular, que le duele. Le duele no poder liberar la presión en el cuerpo del castaño, tenerlo en sus brazos, hundirse entre sus caderas. . . Se ha dado cuenta que necesita con él, verlo, sentirlo, aspirar el aroma tan característico cuando el sexo lo hace sudar y desbordarlo, no solo escuchar.

La psicóloga, la muy perra, siempre da donde le quema. Son solo palabras y con eso basta.

Le prometió no tocarlo sin su pleno consentimiento y lamentablemente Tom no está preparado para que lo posea de nuevo. "_Pues bien, una cosa es decirlo, otra comprobarlo"_ piensa. No puede evitarlo y masturbarse en medio de la sala no lo satisface al 100%.

Nada que no sea Thomas William Hiddleston es capaz de saciar su _hambre_ realmente.

Sigue oyendo los gemidos del inglés, excepto que no por el auricular.

—Chris. . . ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta con desconcierto al ver al australiano recargado en la puerta.

Empalidece y el teléfono cae.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Oh, soy cruel, sí que lo soy. Dejar ese fragmento a medias. . . pero el desenlace será. . . considerando que Chris es un sádico. . . Digamos que el slash estará presente, pero seguro me odiarán**

**Ya en serio, muchas gracias a todos, les regalaría un pedacito de mi tarta, pero está demasiado deliciosa y no la compartiré jaja**

**Bueno, espero que les esté gustando. Ya saben, nos vemos hasta el viernes**


	9. Estupro

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo trae una escena bastante agresiva y grotesca, ****bajo su responsabilidad si continúan leyendo. Ya, está dicho.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

**Nota para: Victoria **calma, calma jejej actualizo todos los viernes n.n pero oh cielos, creo que después de leer esto me odiaras aun más

**Ya leyeron la advertencia ¿verdad?**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**IX. ESTUPRO**

El famoso catador de vinos está ansioso por volver a su viñedo, a la compañía de la mujer que ama. Lástima que deba pasar esos días entre papeleos y reuniones aburridas. Detesta tanto protocolo, adulaciones falsas y halagos hacia su nueva marca, sobretodo las miradas groseras de varias gatas que quisieran compartir su cama, pero debe soportar unas horas más para parecer educado.

Agradece que Mark esté presente para no salir campal por la entrada.

—Entonces está hecho —dice Mark —la competencia será en dos semanas. Tú y Scarlett deben asistir o Robert me matará, y luego a ustedes

—Tonterías —ríe Jeremy —no te matará, primero te torturará en el potro por tres tormentosos días y luego dejará que los buitres se alimenten

—Gracioso, deberías saber que si Robert tiene un capricho no dud. . .

El tono de llamada de Jeremy interrumpe el regaño del empresario.

—Disculpa —contesta— ¿Diga?. . . Helga, que sorpresa. . . No, regreso mañana. A primera hora estoy allá. . . Ajá, le dije a Scarlett. . . ¿cómo?¿está bien?. . . ¡¿un desmayo?!. . . ¿Segura? Puedo tomar un avión ahora mismo. . .¿pero segura que todo está bien? ¿puedo hablar con ella?. . . Entiendo, llámame en cuanto termine la consulta. . . gracias Helga, las veo mañana

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunta Mark

—Scarlett sufrió un desmayo repentino hace unos minutos, pero Helga me dijo que está bien, el médico local fue a verla

—Qué raro ¿no será por estrés?

—Se tomó un mes de vacaciones, dudo que se desmayara por estrés

—¿Comida?

—En sueños Helga cocinaría algo en mal estado

—Pudo saltarse una comida tal vez

—Mark, mientras no estoy, Helga es nana de Scarlett, ¿en serio crees que dejaría pasar las cinco comidas del día?

—Oh, que lio contigo, intento darle explicaciones coherentes al desmayo de tu novia y reniegas todo

—Lo siento, no quise ofender —suspira —es solo que me preocupa, suele tener buena salud

—Eh, tranquilo —le palmea el hombro —no creo que sea algo grave

¿Grave? No, no es nada grave, podrán ser cuestiones hormonales quizá, Jeremy piensa en esa posibilidad. No conoce mucho de fisiología femenina, pero durante el tiempo que ha estado con la joven ha aprendido que las mujeres suelen tener cambios espontáneos de humor y su cuerpo responde a ellos.

Decide relajarse un momento y seguir conversando con Mark.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Kat Dennings, aclamada psicóloga y terapeuta no da crédito a lo que el arrogante Chris Hemsworth le pide: un favor.

La ha despertado, aun en la madrugada, con una llamada y le ha implorado de rodillas, metafóricamente hablando, que acuda a su apartamento por un asunto que se le ha salido de las manos. El asunto involucra a Tom para variar.

No tuvo tiempo de cambiarse a un conjunto más decente que un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa y una chaqueta vieja, pero a quién demonios le importa elegir una combinación aceptable si Chris sonaba demasiado alterado cuando le llamó.

Al llegar observa un desastre con los muebles del lugar, todo está patas arriba literalmente. No está tan segura, pero sospecha que el carácter voluble del rubio tuvo que ver con todo eso.

—Por Cleopatra, ¿qué pasó aquí? —voltea a Chris

—Fue mi culpa, de verdad lo lamento —al australiano se le quiebra la voz —yo no quise. . .

—Chris. . . Chris, calma, sentémonos en. . . la alfombra —el sillón está contra la pared y con una pata rota

Una vocecilla le dice a la chica que hubo una discusión de dimensiones estratosféricas, bueno la evidencia habla por sí sola, nota que Tom no está presente_, "seguramente se autoconfinó en la recamara_" deduce. No está equivocada.

Cuando el rubio consigue calmarse y deja de disculparse, Kat lo mira fijo, le toma las manos y habla en tono suave.

—Chris. . . vas a decirme qué pasó y porqué todos los muebles están. . . —inspecciona con la mirada la sala —desordenados

—Le juro que no fue mi intención, yo. . . yo no quería lastimarlo. . .

—¿Lastimarlo? —esas palabras no le agradan —Chris, dime por favor ¿qué pasó?

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Justo después de que Chris entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Tom se tapó con las frazadas, tratando de disimular su sonrojo. Al girar su rostro y enfocar sus iris en el rubio, notó un aire aterrador como nunca había visto antes, esa mirada que el menor le lanzaba lo puso bajo tensión y a la defensiva.

—Chris. . .¿qué haces aquí? —no hubo respuesta

El mencionado se quitó su playera, dejando a resaltar sus pectorales, en total mutismo. Su erección atrapada bajo la tela le apretaba demasiado, y era preciso que liberara ese deseo irracional, simplemente no lo soportaba más. Se acercó al lugar del inglés, quien retrocedió aun sentado.

—Chris, dime que solo vienes a hablar —por algún motivo la angustia no desaparecía por la forma que el australiano lo miraba, ni siquiera era una mirada romántica, sino peligrosa.

—¿Hablar? —levantó una ceja —ya tendremos tiempo para hablar —seguía de pie y Tom sabía que algo no pintaba bien en esa frase. Sintió un terror horrible al ver la orgullosa erección envuelta en la mata de vello cuando Chris se quitó el bóxer.

—No Chris, no me siento listo —intento levantarse, pero el otro lo tomó por una muñeca —¡suéltame! ¡¿qué haces?! —se rebatió mientras era recostado en la cama —¡Chris, no! ¡Déjame, ya dije que no!

Chris no contestó y con una fuerza descomunal comenzó a desgarrar la camisa de Tom y a bajarle sin preámbulos el resto de su ropa. El inglés intentaba zafarse del agarre que le aprisionaba contra las mantas, pero fue inútil. Nunca ha sido tan fuerte o musculoso. Su mente se llenó de aguijones que le llenaban de miedo ante la manera en que el menor lo estaba sometiendo.

—¡Deja de moverte! —gritó Chris con un increíble desprecio —¡si no dejas de quejarte, yo mismo te haré callar tu maldito escandalo! —vaya que hablaba en serio

Sumiso, Tom dejó de moverse. _"¿Por qué me hace esto?"_ pensó, el rubio era un bruto animal, de eso no tenía la menor duda, pero siempre le hacía caricias y se mostraba sensible aun cuando tener sexo no estuviera en los planes del mayor y al final cedía. Pero ahora realmente lo estaba obligando, le gustara o no la idea.

—¡No, espera! —suplicó cuando el australiano comenzó a acariciarle los muslos. Gimió con dolor cuando recibió una mordida en el cuello, pero fue callado por unos labios bruscos.

El beso era salvaje, sin escrúpulos y agresivo. La lujuria de Chris sobre el cuerpo del castaño era incontrolable, no medía la rudeza con que profanaba esa boca, con la lengua insistente devorando la suya, simplemente la estaba manejando a placer, tanto que dolía.

Tom pudo sentir que los dientes australianos le mordían los labios, llegando a sangrar parte de su encía también. Lo estaba lastimando ese contacto, a pesar de ser íntimo, lo lastimaba. Los brazos del rubio le rodearon mientras la lengua se encargaba de succionar sus pezones hasta amoratarlos.

—Chris. . . —intentó inútilmente apartarlo —para, de verdad

—¡Mierda! —el rubio exclamó con furia, mirando los ojos verde azulados. Le tomó una mano y la arrastró a su entrepierna —¿sientes esto? Es tu maldita culpa tenerme así. . . Y pienso remediarlo ahora mismo

Súbitamente giró a Tom dejándolo de pecho contra la cama con una sola intención. Lo tomó sin cuidados por las caderas y aunque el inglés le suplicaba que no cometiera un error, él simplemente lo ignoró. Sentía su ingle arder de deseo, un deseo con rabia que solo lo molestó más, había esperado suficiente y su cuerpo reclamaba calor ya. Tomó las muñecas de Tom y las posicionó tras la blanca espalda, como los policías a los criminales.

—Abre las piernas —ordenó, pero el castaño las apretó para evitar el acto —¡Abre las piernas con un demonio! —las separó sin gentileza y colocó la punta de su pene en la entrada, _"por la fuerza si es necesario_" se recordó a sí mismo

—¡NO CHRIS, POR FAVOR! ¡NO ESTOY LISTO, ESP. . .! —sus parpados se abrieron como platos al sentir el miembro deslizarse en su interior

Dio un alarido que resonó hasta el pasillo. El dolor lo estaba quemando. Chris se había introducido de un tajón, sin molestarse en usar lubricante, gimiendo liberado.

Era un dolor horrible por sí mismo que se intensificó cuando el menor comenzó a moverse. El inglés hizo gesto de querer liberar sus muñecas, pero consiguió un apretón más posesivo. Su rostro contra la colcha era lo único que le sostenía en esa incomoda y humillante posición. Sentía el pene viril embestirlo con tal insensibilidad y odio, que las lágrimas cayeron ante la impotencia, si continuaba a ese ritmo lo lastimaría o algo peor.

Su terror creció aún más cuando el bastardo australiano adoptó un compás apresurado, sin atisbos de querer detenerse, enterrándose lo más profundo posible, marcando como era su antojo.

—Chr. . .Chris. . . Ve despacio —clamó rendido. Sus sollozos impidieron que se entendiera por completo su suplica —duele. . . —dijo con una vana esperanza de ser soltado

Chris definitivamente había perdido el juicio y su acción solo se comparaba con la de una bestia en celo, arremetiendo sin piedad contra ese frágil cuerpo. El placer le estaba llenando como nunca la sangre. . . Pero realmente lo estaba obligando, de repente no le gustó esa realidad y aminoró un poco las embestidas.

—Relájate Tom, solo. . . relájate —susurró a su oído, soltando las débiles muñecas

El mayor se aferró a las telas y cerró los ojos. Gemía, pero no de placer, eran gemidos que suplicaban que se detuviera ese. . .ese. . . malnacido, pero parecía disfrutar con su sufrimiento. Se sintió despechado y diminuto, totalmente expuesto a merced del rubio. _"Éste hombre no es Chris"_ No, este era un completo extraño que lo estaba tomando por la fuerza, un canalla sin emociones ni escrúpulos en mirar a su víctima antes de violarla, porque eso estaba haciendo: lo estaba violando.

Y ahora tenía el descaro de besarle la nuca con toda la libertad.

—Tom. . . Lo siento

Trataba de disculparse, sin embargo seguía penetrándolo con lascivia. Sacó su miembro, tomó con delicadeza el hombro del otro girándolo para encararlo y cuando hubo colocado las piernas de Tom alrededor de su cadera, volvió a invadirlo, recibiendo sollozos como respuesta. Observó con ternura al inglés retorcerse bajo sus embestidas, su cuerpo correspondía el acto, pero los ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y totalmente avergonzados.

Ese semblante le preocupó, no quería verlo sufrir por su culpa. Un sentimiento de remordimiento llegó a su garganta, y cuando Tom se arqueó en una de sus embestidas, lo envolvió al castaño en un abrazo, tratando de convertir la brutalidad a sutileza, corriéndose dentro. Para el inglés, el orgasmo no llegó.

La expresión de Tom no cambió en absoluto cuando el australiano salió de él y lo miró fijo. Debido a la criminalidad del acto, sus muslos sufrían un calambre y la espalda le dolía como mil demonios, haciéndole imposible moverse y manteniendo sus piernas abiertas. Soltó un quejido cuando intentó relajar los músculos, temió que Chris hubiera desgarrado el tejido de su entrada.

El daño estaba hecho y a ese hijo de puta ni siquiera le importaba.

Rodó hasta quedar de costado, temblando por la tortura cometida, aferrándose a las sábanas, derramando las pocas lagrimas que le sobraban. Afortunadamente el canalla de ojos azules estaba quieto, "_si se le ocurre hacer otra salvajada, mi cuerpo no podrá soportarlo_" pensó. Debía alejarlo de ahí como fuese.

—Necesito un analgésico —dijo con disimulo —hay unos en el botiquín

—Tom, yo. . . —pretendía disculparse

—Tráeme el bendito analgésico —interrumpió cortante —no estoy de humor como te darás cuenta

Chris obedeció sin rodeos, pero al regresar al cuarto, éste había sido cerrado bajo llave.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

La última frase del relato termina. Chris se cubre el rostro con vergüenza y pesadumbre, no es para menos, lo que acaba de hacerle a Tom es una fechoría en toda la extensión de la palabra y aunque a la doctora le hierve la sangre por darle un golpetazo en la boca tan sucia, debe resistir sus impulsos. Por mucho que se haya encariñado con los chicos, necesita mantenerse al margen y sus acciones son cruciales para no empeorar nada.

—¿Dónde está Tom? —le pregunta

—Sigue encerrado, no quiere escucharme. Traté de explicarle mis motivos para. . .

—¿Para herirlo con un acto tan sórdido? —Kat suspira —Chris, este tipo de acciones no se enmiendan con palabras, y lamento decirte que Tom no querrá escucharte o verte aunque lo saque de la habitación

—¡Lo sé, maldita sea! —no puede evitar soltar su coraje —sé perfectamente que Tom me odia y yo he sido el culpable de hacerlo sufrir. . . Pero le ruego, por lo más sagrado, que lo convenza de salir, debo tratar de hacer que me oiga. . . Por favor

—No prometo nada —la chica decide ayudar al rubio —aun no sé por qué, pero te ayudaré —se levanta

El australiano agradece de todas las formas que conoce, mientras se pone de pie, haciendo amago se seguirla, pero la joven le pide que permanezca alejado del pasillo y no haga nada estúpido. Gracias a Dios recordó donde había dejado Tom la tarjeta de presentación de la psicóloga.

Espera con impaciencia que Tom abra la puerta, aunque después de lo acontecido, duda que el inglés ceda de buena gana. Es cuando reflexiona que ese periodo de abstinencia le pesó y atormentó hasta convertirlo en un total hijo de puta. El alejamiento del cuerpo del mayor le hizo daño, por eso recurrió a esa medida tan drástica porque la abstinencia era un infierno. Por otro lado, había violado a su propio novio. . . Qué ironía, había salido de un infierno para meterse en las garras del diablo.

Sus lágrimas recorren los surcos de las mejillas bronceadas. El ardor en su pecho se vuelve amargo al aceptar que la separación será inevitable y su miserable actitud, su imbécil actitud los ha orillado a esto sin remedio.

Pero escucha el cerrojo abrirse y le da un poco de esperanza.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Les dije que me matarían**

**Para mí fue muy difícil escribir esto, sufrí al intentar teclear todo, pero no se preocupen, esto no se queda así, no señor**

**Gracias por sus reviews, los favs, los followers, espero no me condenen por escribir esto**


	10. Separación

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

**Siento que varios de ustedes querrán abandonar el fic después de leer este capi... Es que, no sé… Les pido disculpas por el viernes anterior, estuvo bastante cruel**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**X. SEPARACIÓN**

Cuando Kat convence al fin a Tom de abrir, Chris se acerca con nerviosismo al pasillo. De inmediato, la joven le lanza una mirada asesina que lo obliga a alejarse a la sala, solo estropearía más las cosas. Una cara temblorosa con lágrimas secas asoma por la pequeña apertura.

—¿Tom? Tranquilo, no dejaré que te pase nada —el castaño se retira de la puerta para dejar entrar a la chica

Kat vuelve a cerrar bajo llave. Claro, no se arriesgará a una inconveniente interrupción de _cierta_ persona, ya hizo suficiente con sus brillantes ideas, por otro lado no puede evitar sentir culpa, parte de lo ocurrido fue de una u otra forma promovido por ella.

El castaño se ha recostado aun desnudo, las transparentes sabanas apenas lo cubren. Se voltea, no quiere que Kat lo vea así tan débil, tan vulnerable, tan sucio. Prefiere dar la espalda mientras la chica se sienta a su lado.

—Prométame que no le dirá a nadie de esto —le implora

—Descuida, no abriré la boca sin tu permiso

—Gracias —se abraza a sí mismo —aunque si los medios van a enterarse tarde o temprano prefiero quedarme aquí hasta que se aburran de la noticia

—Sabes que no puedes encerrarte para siempre

—Prefiero morir aquí antes de ver a ese. . . maldito imbécil vanagloriándose con el escandalo —no es para menos

—No dirá una palabra, de eso me encargo yo y si no quieres verlo, puedes salir e ignorarlo

—Como si fuera tan fácil. . . después de lo que ha hecho —las lágrimas vuelven —fue como si hubiese perdido la razón y solo pensara en penetrarme como una vil bestia, como si violarme le causara placer. . .

—Ha sido culpa mía —la joven acepta —creí vagamente que con el ejercicio avanzarían, pero fue muy drástico porque, técnicamente, asignar una llamada de esa naturaleza es para terapias avanzadas, pero mi obstinación y el poco tiempo que queda me orilló a actuar precipitadamente. Después de todo, la competencia es en dos semanas y. . .

—¡¿En dos semanas?! —Tom gira, pero hace una mueca de dolor. El efecto del analgésico ha desaparecido —Robert no nos dijo

—Tom, calma, no te esfuerces —la chica toma su bolsa buscando algo —lo siento, creí que le había avisado —saca un ungüento

—¿Para qué es eso?

—Me preocupa que la _amabilidad_ de Chris te haya afectado, este ungüento frenará cualquier lesión. Debo revisarte el recto

—No es proctóloga —siente pena —no me sangra

—Antes de ser psicóloga, estudie medicina como parte de mi formación completa —se sienta atrás a inspeccionar —aunque no te sangre, pueden haber desgarres y una infección en esa zona sería fatal. Avísame si te causa molestia

—¿Siempre carga un botiquín? —pregunta porque ha notado que la chica saca unos guantes de látex, varias gazas húmedas y alcohol etílico de un pequeño cubo

—Nunca se sabe

—Cierto. . . Cualquier cosa puede pasar

Entierra las uñas contra las mantas cuando Kat comienza a limpiarle la periferia. Tiene marcas parecidas a raspones, no son grandes pero el alcohol hace que ardan, pero le arde más el recuerdo de quien las hizo.

Las gazas comienzan a mancharse de pequeños coágulos de sangre de fisuras milimétricas en la entrada de Tom, es una suerte que no se hayan roto vasos sanguíneos importantes. Kat suspira agradecida de que la brutalidad del rubio no fuese tan brutal después de todo, sin embargo logró herir la piel, no hay justificaciones.

Un hilo de semen brota de la entrada y el inglés abre los ojos con espanto y vergüenza, pero no puede moverse libremente, eso lo lastimaría más, no haya otra solución más que enterrar su rostro contra la almohada y tragarse el llanto mientras Kat limpia el líquido. Siente tanto asco que apenas puede soportarlo, y toda la culpa es del australiano, ese hijo de perra, lo ha humillado y sobajado como nadie. . .Entonces, ¿por qué quiere verlo?

—Sé que la terapia se fue al traste y no es de mi incumbencia ahora —la joven rompe el silencio —pero, ¿qué harás Tom?

—No puedo quedarme aquí, necesito alejarme de él —sabe que es lo correcto

—¿A dónde irás?

—Donde sea, con tal de quitármelo de la cabeza. . . Se me ocurre regresar a mi país. Sí, creo que sería una buena opción

—Sí, también lo creo —suspira, de cierto modo no quisiera que acabara de esa manera —supongo que le avisaré a Robert que envíe mensaje para descalificarlos de la competencia

—Oh, lo olvidé por completo —pero tomando en cuenta lo acontecido ¿quién diablos piensa en una competencia? Tom, por supuesto, si es por una noble causa —no puedo hacerlo. . . Pero Robert es mi amigo

—Nada de sentirte responsable, tu decisión de entrar o no es imparcial, y nadie, ni siquiera Robert, tiene derecho a reclamar si eliges retirarte —Kat rodea la cama para mirarlo a los ojos — tu bienestar es más importante que la tonta reputación de un empresario terco

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Chris vuelve a golpear con más fuerza la pared negándose a aceptar lo que Kat acaba de informarle: Tom ha decidido marcharse con el único objeto de no volver a verlo. Y golpea con más rabia porque la culpa ha sido suya, y las lágrimas de impotencia comienzan a resbalar. Tom sigue dentro de la habitación vistiéndose y le ha pedido a Kat que lidie con el terco australiano para que no bloquee la salida.

Es cuando las imágenes pasan lento frente a Chris. Observa que Tom sale del cuarto, intenta acercarse pero percibe el rechazo y la interposición de la psicóloga, intenta inútilmente dar explicaciones, pero no funcionan. Persiste en acercarse, pero el inglés es ágil y alcanza a salir del apartamento.

Le duele, a ambos les duele y al escuchar el cerrojo cerrarse, Chris cae derrotado de rodillas en medio de la fría duela. El castaño saliendo del apartamento es la representación que ha salido de su vida. . . Y él se reprocha por no esforzarse lo suficiente por evitar todo este infierno al que los arrastró, por todas las veces que fue un cobarde y un egoísta, por no lograr amar a Tom como se lo merece.

Vuelve la vista y Kat sigue de pie, frente a él, la aparta mientras se dirige corriendo a la puerta, la abre. Nada, el pasillo esta desierto y las lámparas de techo comienzan a apagarse, es un cuadro realmente deprimente, _"seguro ya habrá tomado un taxi"_ imagina. Si es así, entonces no tiene un punto de referencia para salir a buscarlo, ¿no es volver a ser cobarde? Y es cuando decide ser fuerte, por una maldita vez en su miserable vida, para no cometer la estupidez de perder a la persona que ama, así que vuelve firme la mirada a la joven.

—¿A dónde fue?

—Ni el mismo sabe, solo sé que quería salir de aquí lo más pronto posible

—No, Tom nunca es impulsivo, jamás tomaría una decisión a la ligera

—Ésta es una excepción porque irónicamente hubo una razón excepcional

—¿Podría dejar de bombardear con sus rollos psicológicos y responder mi pregunta?

—No puedo decirte Chris, es parte del código terapéutico

—Es una jodida broma ¿no? — está desesperado —escuche, sé que no soy la mejor persona y francamente usted no me agrada, y seguramente también me odia por lo que acabo de hacer. . . Pero déjeme aclararle una cosa: Tom es mi todo, mi vida, mi mundo. . . Lo buscaría hasta los confines del universo, pero si lo dejo ir ahora, encontrarlo será difícil. . . Si el tiempo pasa, él me aborrecerá aún más —cierra los ojos como haciendo plegarias —solo necesito un indicio para orientarme y prometo que serán unos minutos para decirle que mis intenciones nunca fueron herirlo, que no dude ni un segundo cuanto lo amo. . . Aun así si decide dar la vuelta y terminar con lo nuestro. . .

—No lo hará —Kat se cruza de brazos y asiente —no rompería lazos contigo de forma tan despectiva, a pesar de todo, es compresivo —mirada seria —pero grábate en esa maceta que tienes por cabeza que el perdón no vendrá tan fácil

—Entonces, dígame dónde encontrarlo

—No soy yo la indicada para hacerlo, recuerda que la confidencialidad de mi conversación con Tom es regida por un código que debo obedecer —la joven toma su chaqueta y se dirige a la puerta. Antes de abrir, vuelve sus ojos al australiano —oh, cierto, creo que olvide mi libreta por _accidente _en el cuarto, pero mi bolso está a reventar y no puedo llevármela. Guárdala por mí, no la hojees demasiado, las últimas páginas guardan muchos secretos

Le guiña el ojo y la puerta se cierra. El rubio en seguida corre a buscar la libreta. Tal vez Kat no se lo dijo verbalmente, pero leerlo no va contra las reglas, eso no importa si ahí está escrita su primera pista para buscar al inglés.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Una sencilla limusina atraviesa media Nueva York intentando evadir el insoportable tráfico, entre tantos repiqueteos de las bocinas, pero las calles están atascadas como siempre, ¡ya qué! Necesita ahorrar antes de jubilarse, aunque este empleo le sienta bien, pero debe admitir que ya es mayor para este trabajo.

Aunque no puede decir lo mismo del copiloto, se ve muy tenso y nervioso. A comparación de otros pasajes, éste hombre realmente no pinta bien, su expresión es parecida a la de un fugitivo o mercenario buscado por la ley, pero esa ropa elegante no es propia de sujetos así y vaya que él, un simple chofer, ha conocido y transportado gente del mundo negro, quienes por cierto son muy amables. . . En tanto no les contradigas.

—Ehh. . . perdone que me entrometa señor, pero —conversar aminorará la espera al destino —¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, solo conduzca

—Con este embotellamiento dudo que avancemos si quiera diez metros, incluso si está el verde

—¿No hay calles alternativas?

—A menos que los oficiales hayan dado permiso de circular en sentido contrario, me temo que seguiremos enfrascados, ¿tiene mucha prisa?

—Pues, un poco. La verdad, bastante

—Si gusta, puede bajarse aquí. Caminando llegaría más rápido

—Con este aguacero torrencial, me ahogaría antes —ambos ríen —he sido un poco grosero, me llamo. . .

—Tom Hiddleston —el anciano asiente, con una sonrisa por el retrovisor —modelo profesional hace tiempo, he visto su trabajo señor y es excelente. Es un placer conocerlo

—El placer es mío, ¿cómo supo. . .?

—Es modelo señor Hiddleston, la fama lo persigue, incluso a personas de mi edad llegan noticias de toda celebridad que ponga un pie en Nueva York, aunque entiendo que su conocida modestia lo mantenga humilde de corazón —los ojos cansados vuelven a mirarlo —lo que no entiendo señor es porque un hombre tan ocupado como usted, pide servicio de limusina a las 2:00 de la madrugada

—Negocios mi amigo —mentir le pesa —así son las finanzas

—Lo son para el señor Downey Jr., su manager, pero usted no está involucrado en ellas —parece que ese completo extraño sabe leer la mente —lo que se proponga señor Hiddleston medítelo con cuidado, y disculpe mi intromisión, pero viajar al otro lado del mundo no es tener cautela

—De acuerdo, me atrapó —los autos han comenzado a avanzar —debo ir al aeropuerto por razones personales

Resulta una completa ironía que ese chofer sepa mucho de su vida con tan solo haberlo visto una vez. Pareciera como si lo conociese de años, le sorprende. Al menos han cruzado buena parte del camino, casi llegan. Las luces de noche nunca dejarán de gustarle, son magníficas. . . Un momento, toda esa iluminación le hace prestar atención en el rostro del hombre mayor, esas facciones acabadas con el tiempo, esos ojos risueños, esa sonrisa conciliadora.

No es la primera vez que ve esa cara.

"_¡Por supuesto! El chofer del edificio es él, nuest. . . Bueno, ahora será solo chofer de Chris"_ deduce. Nunca se tomó la molestia de dirigirle la palabra, o más bien, Chris y sus atenciones en el auto le impedían conversar con él. A decir verdad, solo le veía el rostro cuando les abría la puerta, porque dentro de la limusina la ventana negra para intercomunicar la parte delantera y trasera estaba, usualmente, cerrada para evitar que el anciano les viera hacer. . . Demostrarse afecto.

Ahora es distinto, ese afecto está marchito y con el paso de los segundos y los metros conducidos, va pudriéndose. Tom lo sabe, puede sentirlo con amargura y dolor.

Pero ese hombre, esa sencillez y amistad incondicional que le está demostrando, le dicen que no ha decaído del todo y siga adelante. Ya entiende que ese chofer conoce su relación. . .su antigua relación con el australiano, y esas razones personales son obvias. Por eso le ha dicho que lo piense dos veces, porque huir no es la manera apropiada de resolver sus conflictos. Debe aceptar que no puede irse sin antes enfrentar a Chris. . . Pero el daño es grave.

—Hemos llegado señor —comenta estacionando la limusina frente a la entrada principal del aeropuerto —¿lo ayudo con su equipaje? —Tom ríe bajándose del auto

—Una billetera no es equipaje —le dice por la ventana —ehh. . . Discúlpeme, soy un maleducado ¿cuál era su nombre? —el anciano sonríe y baja de la maquina

—Alfred Pennyworth para servirlo señor —hace una reverencia —extrañaremos su presencia por el vecindario

—Alfred, es un gusto —le estrecha la mano —no tuve tiempo suficiente para ver que es una gran persona

—Usted también lo es —Alfred lo encamina a la entrada

—Te pido que cuides de. . . —sobre todas las cosas, lo sigue amando

—Entiendo señor Hiddleston. No se apure, veré que no cometa tonterías —el chofer saca un sobre de su saco —el boleto que ordenó, tómelo. . . Le deseo un buen vuelo. Recuerde señor Hiddleston que las salidas de emergencia son fáciles de encontrar —es una metáfora —por eso se obstruyen rápido, pero las salidas escondidas solo unos cuantos las ven. Le recomiendo la segunda opción, en caso de requerirla

—Gracias Alfred

La limusina se aleja y el aire frio desordena el cabello de Tom, mientras decide entrar o no.

No es fácil lidiar con ese sentimiento tan contradictorio, es como una maldición amar y odiar a una persona con quien ha vivido los días más felices y tristes de su vida, maldice la vez que sus ojos verdes cruzaron con los zafiro, en otra realidad paralela no sufriría como ahora. . . porque le sorprende lo que una sola persona puede provocarle, tiene la capacidad de animarlo y decepcionarlo, sonreírle y despreciarle, regalarle un San Valentín y un Halloween, compartir y ser egoísta, amarlo y odiarlo. Sobretodo amarlo.

Es tarde, seguramente Chris estará buscándolo por doquier, su celular no para de sonar, sin embargo no contesta y prefiere apagarlo. La lluvia sigue, cierra su paraguas y se recarga en un muro de mármol, esa parte de la ciudad no es muy bulliciosa, aspira profundamente y se relaja.

Con las últimas imágenes que recuerda, sonríe tontamente. De verdad se cuestiona si tendrá los cojones para subir a ese avión, más vale que apresure y acomode sus pocas pertenencias porque falta menos de media hora para el despegue. . . ¿Cómo desaparecer sin sentir un vacío? No hay en el mundo un lugar que se compare donde ha vivido estos años, ni tampoco personas iguales a _él_.

Su moral le grita que arregle la documentación y se vaya, pero cuando las emociones ciegan su razón, es incapaz de tener juicio crítico, y tiene la esperanza de verlo frente a él, a unos peldaños abajo, pidiéndole que regrese. . . No lo haría, porque Hemsworth nunca se tragaría su orgullo.

Basta de rodeos, si en cinco minutos no encuentra una buena razón para quedarse, partirá.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Queda un minuto. . .Nadie aparece, mejor dicho, Chris no aparece. Sus ánimos no decaen aun.

30 segundos. . . "_Esto es masoquismo_" piensa, ¿qué quiere probar de todos modos? Nada ha cambiado, lo sigue amando a pesar de todo.

—10. . . 9. . . 8. . . 7. . . —Tom comienza la cuenta regresiva en voz alta, las aceras están desiertas —6. . . 5. . . 4. . . 3. . . —cierra los ojos, no desea ver el triste cuadro de la realidad —2. . . 1. . .

"_Olvídalo Tom, jamás volverá por ti_" y siente una opresión en el pecho. Prolongó tanto como pudo esa espera ficticia, estar de pie ahí solo le causará más dolor. Saca el boleto y mira su reloj para comprobar el tiempo del vuelo. Le quedan veinte minutos para abordar, resuelve renunciar a sus ilusiones. Jala la puerta de cristal.

—¡TOM! — con medio cuerpo dentro del edificio, escucha claramente un grito —¡TOM! —no se ha dado vuelta, pero esa voz la conoce

Es Chris que ha llegado a buscarlo.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Por si quedaron dudas, Alfred Pennyworth es el mayordomo de Bruce Wayne (en Batman), me pareció que su carácter era el perfecto para confortar a Tom**

**Muchísimas gracias por seguir el fic, dejar reviews, los favs, los followers, todo! **

**Son una bellezas jaja, bueno espero que no se arranquen el cabello por el sig. viernes jeje**

**Nos vemos n.n**


	11. Aviso

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

**Pues otro viernes de mis locuras jeje**

**Como adelanto: en este capítulo habrán dos sucesos muy importantes para que nuestra pareja estrella pueda superar este "momento critico" (ya, no daré más detalles jeje)**

**A leer!**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**XI. AVISO**

El viñedo más fenomenal de todo el condado, propiedad de Jeremy Renner, no es comparación con la noticia que acaba de recibir su novia.

El doctor local fue a visitarla, supuestamente por un desmayo sin precedentes, acaba de marcharse hace media hora. La chica ha quedado boquiabierta ante el diagnóstico, no puede mantenerse de la impresión, incluso Helga tuvo que ayudarle a no sufrir un segundo desmayo, que igualmente no habría mucho peligro porque sigue acostada.

Sin embargo, las palabras del médico retumban en sus oídos.

"Señorita Scarlett, no me queda duda. . . Está embarazada"

Por amor al arte que eso sí le ha hecho sacudida mental, no solo el hecho de saber que alberga vida es lo que la regocija, sino quien es el padre. No le caben vacilaciones que es Jeremy, nadie más por supuesto.

Por otra parte, le intriga el hecho por sí mismo, debe admitir que no estaba preparada para recibir tamaña noticia pues Jeremy y ella siempre usan protección cuando tienen sexo. No recuerda que se les haya roto el condón y lleva un estricto conteo de sus periodos. . . ¿Habrá sido aquella vez que estaban de vacaciones en Ibiza? Si, debió serlo, traían solo los bañadores, el mar Mediterráneo abriéndose contra la playa en furiosas olas, estaba tan relajado que se dejaron llevar. Además, concuerda con lo que el doctor ha dicho sobre la evolución de su embarazo de 3 meses.

Helga la abraza con felicidad sincera, casi llorando dice:

—Con que esa fue la razón de los vómitos —bromea —Señorita Scarlett, no sabe cuánto gusto me da por usted. El amo Jeremy estará tan contento

—¡Jeremy! Llegará en cualquier momento, debo arreglarme, no puede verme en estas fachas —quiere levantarse de la cama pero Helga la sostiene por los hombros

—Tranquilícese, lo llamé y prometió llegar mañana

—¿Segura? Ya lo conoces, normalmente llega antes del día acordado

—Cálmese señorita, está paranoica. . . Bueno, hormonas son hormonas —ríe la anciana —¿qué le parece si espera aquí mientras yo llamo al amo Renner? Solo para cerciorarnos

Scarlett asiente y se recuesta de nuevo. Helga sale y la joven se palpa el vientre, sonriendo. Sabe que con Jeremy está a salvo y el bebé también. Está ansiosa, nerviosa, emocionada, sensible, en fin es un mar de sentimientos que se le desborda por el pecho. Se pregunta cuál sería la mejor forma de comunicárselo a Jeremy, él la apoyará en esto está segura, pero. . . Está hablando del padre de su hijo, es un asunto delicado porque ninguno de los dos contemplaba esa posibilidad, que se ha presentado repentinamente.

Helga vuelve aun con el teléfono en mano con una cara de agitación.

—¡Señoria Scarlett! ¡El amo Renner dice que llegará en menos de media hora! —avisa con apuro

—¡¿QUÉ?! —se incorpora entre las almohadas —cielos, tengo que apresurarme a vestirme apropiadamente, ayúdame por favor Helga

La nana en seguida entra en acción. La joven está agitada, siente un espasmo en su estómago que le sube por el esófago. En cuanto está en pie debe correr de nueva cuenta al cuarto de baño soltando la explosión. Helga solo puede animarla mientras termina, la mira con preocupación, sí que está nerviosa.

—Señorita Scarlett —la llama cuando la chica está más tranquila —no hay nada que temer, yo la apoyaré en cualquier momento —le acuna una mano blanca —es confuso cuando una se pone a pensar cómo debe compartir la noticia con el ser querido. . . Pero no tiene caso preparar un discurso, las palabras salen por sí mismas, a veces es mejor así

La joven sonríe levemente, la abraza y susurra un gracias al oído. Finalmente se dirige a la habitación para vestirse.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Ahí está, parado frente suyo, sin chaqueta, empapándose hasta los huesos bajo el torrencial aguacero, respirando con dificultad porque prefirió correr 25 cuadras a tomar un taxi, pero considerando que el tráfico en las calles es prácticamente inmóvil, desplazarse a pie es más rápido. Pero ni siquiera el peor de los climas vencería a Chris en el estado emocional en que se encuentra.

A Tom se le ha paralizado el corazón unos segundos, queda estático observando como el australiano le suplica con la mirada que regrese, que le necesita, que le perdone. . . quiere mandar todo al carajo y arrojarse a sus brazos de nuevo, pero volverle a ver directamente le duele, porque el sentimiento de crueldad inyectado en esos ojos azules hace unas horas vuelve a abatirlo.

—Tom. . . —le mira desde los escalones de abajo —por favor, vuelve

Y se arrodillaría a implorarle perdón, pero el inglés continúa sin responder. Fue una suerte enorme que lo alcanzara, pero nada le garantiza que quiera escucharlo, nada puede cambiar lo que ha hecho, solo tiene la esperanza de que Tom le permita explicarse. Sube unos cuantos peldaños, tiene frio, la lluvia se le cuela por todas partes y parece nunca parar.

—Dime que no hemos terminado. . . —dice lastimeramente —necesito saber que aún podemos estar juntos

—¿Para qué , Chris? —corta abruptamente —¿para que vuelvas a violarme, ah? —la ira lo está cegando

—No quise hacerte daño ¡sabes perfectamente que jamás lo haría!

—Pero la parte divertida es que ya lo hiciste ¿feliz? —el castaño deja resbalar unas lágrimas —¿y todavía tienes la vergüenza de pedirme que vuelva? Pues lamento decepcionarlo señor Hemsworth, pero me temo que esta vez declinaré la oferta

—No hablarás en serio —el rubio camina hasta quedar frente a Tom —no puedes irte solo porque sí, muchos de tus amigos te necesitan, no solo yo

—Y supongo que esperas que acepte con una sonrisa en el rostro y fingir que nada ha pasado —se empodera —pues entérate que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar semejante humillación. Lo siento Chris, subiré al avión. Esto se acabó

Empuja la puerta de cristal lo más rápido posible y literalmente corre hacia el mostrador. Le aventaja dos metros de distancia a Chris, que se acrecientan cuando se pierde entre la multitud que recoge sus petacas y mochilas de viaje.

"_¡Imbecil! Perfecto, lo he perdido de vista ¿dónde diablos se fue a meter?"_ piensa Chris mientras intenta no empujar a los que pasan a su lado, que se alejan mirándolo con extrañeza por la ropa mojada y el cabello hecho un remolino. Sus pupilas se enfocan en todos los ángulos permitidos, avanza desorientado.

No sabe a dónde diablos dirigirse ahora, pero es preciso que vuelva a hablar con Tom. No es posible que haya dicho que terminaron con toda la frialdad del mundo, él no se comporta así, Tom es atento, diplomático y todo un caballero, contrario a él. . . Quizá por esa razón quiera alejarse, sería por su propio bien irse de su lado para no lastimarse más. Por más doloroso que resulte, la realidad es que él no ha hecho más que complicarle la vida y volverla un completo caos. Él mismo se ha vuelto un desastre desde que el inglés entró en su vida, se convirtió en un cretino y altanero, sin mencionar posesivo, todo por causa de ese castaño. . . Y ahora no puede dejarlo ir.

Chris se detiene en seco en medio de un pasillo con poca gente, le llega el aroma de los mocaccinos que venden. Tom solía prepararle uno cada fin de semana, en los buenos días que tenían cuando ambos dejaban sus actividades para tomarse un tiempo de pareja, no teniendo sexo, solo acompañándose.

Tom ha llegado frente a la puerta de abordar, un policía le está revisando sus pertenencias (que de todos modos no son la gran cosa), mira de vez en vez por encima del hombro, no vaya a ser que Chris aparezca. Le piden el pasaporte, el vigilante le da permiso de pasar, respira profundo cuando escucha que gritan su nombre.

Como si hubiese sido invocado, el australiano aparece corriendo desesperado hacia el túnel. Tom no se mueve, abre ambos parpados sorprendido y atemorizado ¿no lo había perdido entre la multitud?

—¡TOM! ¡No lo hagas, no subas! —grita desde la distancia

—¿Conoce a ese sujeto? — pregunta el policía a Tom

—Sí, por desgracia —contesta con indiferencia

El rubio frena a unos metros de los hombres, va recuperando el aliento y acercándose al inglés.

—Necesito que escuches un minuto —mira fijo y el corazón de Tom empieza a agitarse —por favor

—. . . Que sea rápido, debo tomar un avión —lo que tenga que pasar, que pase

—Gracias. . . Ah, disculpe esto es privado —se dirige al vigilante que en seguida se aleja. Chris vuelve a posar su mirada en los ojos verde azulados —te prometí que nunca te haría daño. . . Y conseguí hacer exactamente lo contrario, por eso vine a pedirte perdón

—Te quedan 20 segundos

—De acuerdo. . . —el australiano suspira ante la renuencia de Tom. Conseguir que hable con él es difícil, pero que lo perdone se ve que es todavía más difícil —soy un hijo de puta

—Cierto

—Y sé que lo que hice estuvo terriblemente mal. . . No me enorgullecen mis acciones, pero ¿sabes qué me cabrea más? Haberla cagado con la única persona que es capaz de cambiar todo mi mundo en un segundo —le toma una mano, el inglés no le detiene —el único que soporta mi carácter del demonio y sabe cómo soy en realidad, a quien le debo mi vida entera. . . Por eso juro no lastimarlo nunca jamás

—Chris. . .

—Perdóname

Mientras vuelve a implorar el perdón, el australiano se arrodilla sin soltar la mano de Tom y besando el dorso suavemente, levanta la vista y encuentra a Tom sollozando.

—Perdóname por favor. . . —no para de repetir mientras se pone de pie y lo atrae en un abrazo

—Idiota —suspira en el hombro del rubio

—Tom. . . —acuna su rostro entre sus manos —lo lamento. . .

Limpia con sus pulgares las lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas de Tom, suspira profundamente y acerca su rostro. Sus labios se encuentran en un beso confuso, que bien podría ser reconfortante o asesino, lo sienten el fondo del alma. Chris abre los labios de Tom, tratando de transmitir su verdadero arrepentimiento, el castaño posa sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Sus bocas se comen mutuamente, como tantas veces lo han hecho, acompañadas de un sabor salado porque Tom no ha parado de llorar y siente ahogarse ante la caricia. No es posible que siga de ese modo, tan vulnerable ante Chris. Falta poco para que su vuelo despegue.

El beso debe interrumpirse porque el policía les dice que aborden de una buena vez o vayan a besuquearse a otro lado. Chris, aun abrazando al inglés, junta sus frentes. También siente un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué decides? —pregunta sin evitar que su frecuencia cardiaca se acelere

Antes de contestar, Tom reflexiona. Entre otras razones (mucho mayores), concluye que todo este lio se dio a raíz de su incursión en el mundo del modelaje. Recuerda perfectamente ese día.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Chris no era una persona muy puntual que digamos, mucho menos a la hora de levantarse para ir a trabajar, ¿quién fue el inteligente que inventó las alarmas? Detestaba con cada fibra de su ser ese sonidito chirriante perforándole los tímpanos cuando despertaba, pero ni hablar, había que hacer un esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, no podía quejarse de despertar a lado de Tom, observando su espalda desnuda. Le rodeó con los brazos, sonriendo al ver las marcas rojizas en la nuca de éste.

—¿Chris? —dijo el inglés en un balbuceo, abriendo perezosamente un ojo —¿qué hora es?

—Casi las 8:00 am —contestó, depositando un beso en el cuello —quedemos hoy en casa, ya pensaremos en una excusa que darle a Robert —dijo en tono claramente insinuador

—Hicimos eso hace dos días ¿recuerdas? Sería muy raro que ambos tuviéramos gripe de nuevo —gira encarando al menor —además, si terminamos temprano podemos disfrutar _plenamente_ del resto de la tarde

—Con que disfrutar plenamente, ¿eh?—sonrió —creo que es un trato justo —acercó su rostro pidiendo un beso, encontrando el índice del castaño interfiriendo su camino

—Ehehe, ve a bañarte amor —Chris lo vio con confusión a lo que Tom solo pudo reírse —una cosa lleva a la otra y sabes que terminaríamos más agotados que anoche. . . Y deja en paz mi trasero —en efecto, el australiano estaba acariciando los glúteos firmes

—Tú ganas, pero no me levantaré sin un beso de "buenos días"

Tom suspiró con cierto desliz de diversión, bien sabía que lidiar con el rubio no era sencillo, y si no accedía a su petición, terminaría probablemente en un combate "beso robado - beso pasional" seguido de sexo matutino. Esa idea no le desagradaba, por supuesto que no, pero debía llegar obligatoriamente temprano, después de todo, era su primer día oficial como modelo en la compañía del prestigiado Robert Downey Jr., manager de Chris, ahora su manager.

Enredó sus dedos entre los mechones rubios, abriendo un poco su boca, juntándola con la australiana. Se oyó un sonoro _muack_, y otros más, seguidos de un ". . . _el último y prometo irme a duchar. No quiero ser el culpable de romper tu racha de puntualidad". _Por la última frase, el menor recibió un pellizco en el brazo, no tan fuerte, Tom no era tan fuerte como él, además solo bromeaba.

Cuando por fin ambos estuvieron debidamente duchados y alistados, Tom no se movió de la puerta, lo que desconcertó a su pareja.

—¿Pasa algo?

—. . . No, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, luces algo pálido, ¿no será que sientes nervios?

—No seas absurdo

—Entonces, vamos —pero el australiano sabía que con cada estado de ánimo, la expresión en Tom cambiaba y en ese instante denotaba temor al nuevo trabajo. Se acercó y le tomó las manos —hey, no hay de qué preocuparse, yo estaré ahí contigo. Prometo que todos van a adorarte

—No, lo que me preocupa es no hacerlo apropiadamente y decepcionar a todos

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste neurótico? Estarás bien

Tom asintió no tan convencido del argumento de Chris, pero éste le acarició la mejilla, dándose cuenta que el inglés necesitaría de todo el apoyo posible. Aunque fuera una charada ser modelo, Chris sabía que algo que odiaba Tom era no cumplir las expectativas que se proponía.

Se acercó suave, dándole un beso certero para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó brindándole una sonrisa

—Por supuesto

—Vámonos

—Espera, saldré con una condición

—¿Cuál?

—Si me llego a poner nervioso, me calmarás con el mismo método de hace un minuto

Y así lo hizo durante los meses subsecuentes.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Ha quedado ahí, sin moverse durante una hora completa. Puede ver a través del gran ventanal el avión perderse entre las nubes, a tantos kilómetros de distancia. Una lágrima se escapa, a final de cuentas fue inevitable la partida del inglés.

Para cuando acepta esa realidad, no hace más que suspirar con pena y aflicción. Se reprime porque sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles e insuficientes. Ya nada le queda ahora.

—Disculpe señor ¿se encuentra bien? —escucha a una azafata que acaba de salir de su turno. Chris gira con desgano su rostro

—¿Hay un bar cerca de aquí?

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**._. … ehh… mejor me ahorro los comentarios**

**Gracias a los que siguen el fic, por tomarse su tiempo de leer esta cosa rara, y no querer matarme (?) ok, seguramente ya me odian**

**Pues, entonces nos vemos el sig. Viernes :)**


	12. Malestar

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

**Ya llego el 12 jejej. Antes de comenzar el capi, quiero informarles que he estado un poquito (mucho) estresada, y mi mente se bloqueó un poco. Disculpen si no es de calidad como los demas**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**XII. MALESTAR**

Mark está a punto de caer dormido, pero eso sería particularmente peligroso, sobretodo si vas a 60 km/h en las primeras horas de la mañana, pero Robert le ha despertado para arreglar lo más pronto posible los detalles de la competencia y avisarles a la pareja estrella que dicho contest se adelantó imprevistamente. Hubiese sido más rápido con una simple llamada, pero no le han contestado, así que no tuvo otra opción más que tomar las llaves e ir a avisarles en persona.

—Deberían ser mis esclavos por un mes entero por hacerme salir a las 4:00 en medio de este diluvio —refunfuña entre dientes mientras da un sorbo a su café

Para mala suerte, la lluvia no ha cesado. Está a punto de proclamar otra amenaza al aire, pero observa una silueta que camina en medio de la acera, al parecer no importándole que lo atropellen. Se detiene en seco, conoce a ese sujeto.

—No. . . puede. . . ser. . .—observa al hombre en cuestión unos momentos — me lleva la. . . ¡HEMSWORTH!

Sale del auto, en seguida se queja por el agua fría. Se acerca al rubio que sigue en medio mirando al infinito.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AHÍ?! ¡VÁMONOS! —apenas se alcanza a oír por la lluvia

El australiano permanece cual estatua, sin signos de reaccionar lo que obliga a Mark a empujarlo y arrastrarlo al coche. Como copiloto sería un desastre, así que lo sitúa en el asiento trasero. Una vez que continúa el trayecto a la casa del rubio, lo mira por el retrovisor.

—Se podría saber qué carajo hacías en medio de la avenida, las personas caminan por la banqueta, no por la acera, ¿qué quieres matarte?

—Se-c ha ido. . . —contesta al vacío con voz rasposa. Los surcos de las lágrimas se marcan — se-c fue a pessarrr que leg dig-je que noo

—¿Qué? Maldita sea Chris, estás ebrio

—No deg-bí habeeer nacido —suena a un lamento desgarrador

—Whoa, calma, calma. Cuéntame ¿quién se fue?

—Me dig-jo que erra lo meg-jor, ¿cómo dice eso si nacimos para eg-starr juntos?

—Espera, ¿hablas de Tom? ¿Él se ha ido?

—¿De quién más sssi no, Marrrk?

—Oh, mierda —eso significa que Robert se colgará cuando sepa. Mark parpadea varias veces, confundido —¿no funcionó la terapia?

—Dee hecho sí… hip… de maravilla, pegro. . . ¡fue todo porr mi maldita culg-pa! Hice que seee fuera, herí sus sentimientos, yo y mis putas urggen…hip…cias

—Aja, y ¿no tienes idea de a dónde fue?

El australiano quiere contestar, pero siente su estómago revolverse. Hace una expresión de estar asqueado y se inclina, dando la cara al tapete del auto. Mark apenas tiene tiempo de estacionar el auto frente al edificio del rubio. Se apresura a abrir los seguros. Maldita lluvia, no ha parado.

—Maark, crrreo que voy a. . .

—Oh, no, ni se te ocurra hacerlo en mi auto Hemsworth —advierte mientras jala por la playera a Chris y lo apoya en sus hombros, pero el olor a alcohol le provoca nauseas —con un demonio Chris, ¿cuánto bebiste?

El australiano a duras penas puede coordinar sus movimientos, lo poco que puede distinguir es borroso, la silueta de Mark seguramente le está regañando o algo por el estilo, pero no puede procesar sus palabras, hay un zumbido ensordecedor en sus oídos. Siente que el alcohol pronto cobrará sus efectos e intenta apartarse a un jardín cercano.

Afortunadamente llega a tiempo.

—Por todos los cielos Chris —Mark se queda de pie viendo vomitar al modelo, cubriéndose del aguacero con su chaqueta —esos rosales debieron costar una fortuna, ¿quieres apresurarte? Me estoy empapando

Cuando el estómago ha sido vaciado del todo, ambos entran al edificio y por fin Mark deja a Chris recostado, mejor dicho, medio tirado en el sofá. Se quita la ropa mojada, arrastra una silla y se sienta para analizar la situación. El rubio sí que la ha liado en grande, sea cual fuese la manera que Tom lo haya abandonado, está seguro que la culpa fue de Chris. Conoce demasiado bien a Tom para afirmar que él no causaría un llanto tan dramático.

—Traeré una aspirina —tendrá que cuidar de él hasta averiguar cómo decirle a Robert que su pareja estrella, a la que apostaba todos sus millones, se ha separado campalmente.

Llega con el medicamento y un vaso de agua. Chris se ve realmente abatido, nunca lo ha visto en este estado de embriaguez, para que esto fuera posible su dignidad debe andar por los suelos. No es para menos, Mark sabe que no puede dejarlo solo.

—¿Por qué se fue? —pregunta ya que el australiano se ha calmado

—Por algo jodidamente estúpido que hice —dice mientras recarga su cabeza en el descansabrazos

—¿No me dirás? —Chris permanece en silencio, claramente no quiere hablar de lo que pasó. Mark se rasca la cabeza e intenta preguntar de otra manera —¿la pelea fue muy fuerte?

—No hubo peleas. . . Ni siquiera pudimos hablar apropiadamente —se incorpora un poco y hace un gesto de molestia —escucha Mark, te agradezco que te hayas encargado de mí, pero necesito estar solo

—Oh, no, no, si te dejo solo, harás alguna tontería. Emborracharte no es la solución a tu problema

—Ruffalo, no me jodas —siente su cabeza ser azotada por los efectos del alcohol —tengo que desahogarme de alguna manera. . . Tom se ha ido, y me dijo que no quiere volver a verme en toda mi maldita vida. Si no se te ocurre una mejor idea, vete

—Ah, ¿ese es tu plan? ¿entonces planeas beber hasta caer de borracho todas las noches? Por dios, Hemsworth, ten un poco de orgullo

—No sabes lo que dices. . . —lo golpearía pero está débil — fue mi orgullo, precisamente, el que le puso fin a mi relación. No tienes ni puta idea de cómo me siento, así que te aconsejo que vayas y le digas a Robert que se joda con su compañía porque lamentablemente su terapia de mierda no resultó como quería

—Se lo diré por teléfono, tengo que vigilarte —se levanta a hacer la llamada.

El rubio es su amigo, pero hay ocasiones que quisiera soltarle un puñetazo en la nariz para ponerle los pies en la tierra. Sea lo que fuese que haya sucedido entre Tom y él, nunca lo sabrá y Chris jamás se lo dirá.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—_¿Diga?_ —contesta el empresario Downey Jr., bostezando

—Robert, habla Mark

—_Demonios, Mark ¿sabes qué hora es? Estaba a la mitad de un sueño increíble, en medio del paseo de la fama_

—Estoy en casa de los muchachos, me temo que no tengo buenas noticias

—_¿Qué? ¿te matarán por interrumpirlos a las_ —mira su reloj —. . . _4:00 am? No lo harán, a mí me han amenazado antes, pero si les das una caja de chocolate y vino, te amarán de nuevo. Te preocupas demasiado, ya te he dicho que vayas a un spa que buena falta te ha. . ._

—Tom se fue hace dos horas a Inglaterra y Chris está tirado de borracho en medio de su sala. Me parece que tenemos motivos para estar preocupados

—. . .

—¿Sigues ahí, Robert? —oye un golpe al otro lado de la línea —dime que no te ha dado un paro cardiaco

—_Vigila a Hemsworth, llego en diez minutos_

—Sí, pero ¿no sería mej. . .? —Robert ha colgado —claro, terminar la llamada es buena idea

Mark suelta un suspiro, observando el techo. Analizando la situación, Robert perderá su compañía a causa de la separación de Chris y Tom, y como es demasiado orgulloso no aceptará ayuda, ni siquiera de él. No solo eso, Chris seguramente terminará con una dependencia, Tom no regresará a Nueva York y conociéndolo, cambiará su número y se perderá entre la gente para que la prensa no pueda localizarlo. En conclusión, todo está hecho una mierda.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Conciliar el sueño le es realmente difícil. Su persona no concibe que haya pasado, que haya dicho que no, que se haya _ido _de su vida. Aun escucha a Mark y su irritable voz discutiendo con Robert. El sonido de los autos es demasiado fuerte también, ¿por qué no se callan de una maldita vez?

Se abraza a sí mismo, intentando ignorar el hecho que si Tom no hubiese abordado ese avión, nada de esto sería necesario. No sería necesario que Mark estuviese ahí en calidad de nana, no hubiera sido necesario que se tomara esas. . .¿qué fue lo que tomó? Ni siquiera puede recordar cómo salió del bar. Quizá lo cargaron hasta echarlo a la calle, qué bien, se lo merece.

Tampoco sería necesario que la tristeza lo azote contra la realidad, sería mejor que alguien lo jalara del cabello y le diera de topes contra el suelo o la pared hasta desangrarlo. Preferiría hacer todo antes de aceptar que Tom no está a su lado porque el dolor es insoportable, peor que cualquier tortura física. Es un calvario y tormento que no le desea ni a su peor enemigo.

Siempre le decía a Tom que era muy sentimental y que llorar por cosas demasiado triviales como películas, obras de teatro o musicales es verdaderamente patético.

"_¡Ja!. . . mira quién es el patético que está llorando ahora" _ Decir cosas a la ligera tiene sus consecuencias.

Su cerebro le implora descanso, como si otra parte de él (la que sí piensa con lógica) intentara alejarlo de la realidad un momento y mitigar su soledad por medio del sueño de Morfeo, pero es imposible.  
Se levanta en un santiamén, aprovecha que Robert y Mark siguen discutiendo en friega cerca de la cocineta, siente a reventar la cabeza, pero su fuerza de voluntad es suficiente para acercarse al balcón.

No hay mucho tráfico, aunque las luces le destellan los irises celestes. El viento helado le causa llagas en el rostro, la lluvia ha cesado (por fin), da una última mirada a la puerta de cristal, sube una pequeña escalinata. Suerte que no la desmantelaron cuando Tom le pidió que así fuera. . . Que de todas formas, su suerte se ha esfumado.  
No tiene muchos amigos y su familia (con miembros contados también) está lejos al otro lado del mundo. Será sencillo dar unos cuantos pasos, la altura es la adecuada. De cualquier modo, nadie lo extrañará.

—¡¿PERO QUE COÑO CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡BÁJATE DE ESE PUTO BALCÓN AHORA MISMO, HEMSWORTH! —Robert grita a sus espaldas

Chris resopla entre enfadado y frustrado ¿por qué no le dejan hacer lo que quiere? Era un buen día para ponerle fin a su sufrimiento, pero tenía que llegar el _inteligente_ de su manager a arruinárselo.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Bueno, mi parte del trato está hecha, ahora falta la contraparte que son sus reviews n.n**

**Les agradezco a todos los que siguen todavía y me han apoyado en esto.**

**Nos vemos el viernes :D **


	13. En el Pódium

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

**No me quedan palabras para agradecer los reviews del capi pasado, les gustó que Chris sufriera ehh, bueno se lo merecía n.n**

**Creo que lo fuerte está por llegar, oh si**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**XIII. EN EL PÓDIUM **

_2 semanas después. . ._

El día del famoso concurso ha llegado. Todas las celebridades, empresarios, modelos y uno que otro colado, disfrutan de esa gran noche. Parecería que fuera la entrega de los Oscares por la cantidad de camarógrafos, reporteros, turistas curiosos y una guardia de policía impresionante.

Los nominados son los más nerviosos de la multitud. Cinco parejas en total son las que concursarán. El director del evento, el señor Jackson ha decidido guardarse las sorpresas para el final. Aunque uno de los managers está más exaltado que todos juntos.

—¡Cálmate por favor, Robert! —dice Mark

Se encuentran en una suite privada, reservada para los nominados y sus patrocinadores. Chris también está presente, tuvieron que convencerle por la fuerza de su participación. Al principio pensó que Robert había enloquecido por pedirle eso, se le olvidaba que _no_ tenía un compañero con quien presentarse, después se dio cuenta que Robert estaba totalmente desesperado y aceptó a regañadientes.

—¿Calmarme? Estamos a punto de salir en televisión pública y Tom sigue sin darnos respuesta

Por increíble que parezca, Robert pudo comunicarse en ese lapso de dos semanas con Tom, por eso Chris le esta eternamente agradecido. No sabe cómo ni cuándo, pero Robert le explicó la situación al inglés y al parecer le prometió darle una respuesta. El detalle es que el llamado general al escenario es en 15 minutos.

Está impaciente y nervioso por volver a verlo, pero con el tiempo encima ahora no está tan seguro de que eso pase.

Estos últimos días le han parecido eternos e incansables, sobretodo la primer semana. No quería salir de la cama y tomó una dotación particularmente alta de alcohol cuando nadie estuvo cuidándolo en su apartamento, sus dientes se mancharon bastante por no lavarlos, perdió unos cuantos kilos.

Fue más peligroso el día que, al faltar alcohol con el cual deseaba perderse un rato, tuvo la fantástica idea de ir al cuarto de baño a remojar sus muñecas con agua caliente, navaja en mano. De no haber sido por la inesperada entrada de Alfred, su chofer, habría cometido una estupidez.

A partir de ahí, todos tuvieron que turnarse para cuidarlo las 24 horas del día.

El día que Robert logró alejarlo de sus comportamientos suicidas recuperó la esperanza. El día que le dijo que Tom había contestado su mensaje. Las palabras de Robert fueron su salvación.

"_Acabo de hablar con Tom, vaya lio encontrarlo. . .Dice que sigue molesto contigo. . . Creía que me colgaría por proponerle que regresara al concurso. . . No está tan a gusto con la idea, pero me prometió darme una respuesta"_

—¿Estás bien Chris? —le pregunta Mark

—¿Eh? Si, solo pensaba

—¿En él? —el australiano levanta la mirada. Odia cuando Mark hace preguntas estúpidas, cuando sabe la respuesta

—¿Tu qué crees? —contesta antipático

—Asumiendo que Tom regresará, no me haría ilusiones

—¿Qué rayos sabes de mí, Ruffalo?

—Ya basta señores —interrumpe Robert —estamos en medio de un predicamento grave, no toleraré peleas infantiles ¿entendido? —ambos asienten de mala gana, Robert mira su reloj —mierda. . . Debemos irnos

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

En la parte anterior del escenario, el director Jackson hace acto de presencia, recibiendo ovaciones y olas de aplausos. Sonríe ante la multitud con porte y gallardía, comienza su discurso.

Mientras tanto, detrás de las cortinas, Chris intenta quitarse los nervios, pero solo aumenta cuando comienzan con la presentación de los nominados y es su turno.

—. . . Y por último, pero no menos importante—el director recita —una de las parejas favoritas de todos los tiempos, liderada por un hombre que todos conocemos y apreciamos: Robert Downey Jr.

El empresario se quita las gafas de sol y da unas palmadas en la espalda de Chris.

—Tranquilo beachboy. Intentaré alargar la introducción unos minutos, estate atento a cualquier movimiento —dice al salir por los cortinajes

Los espectadores lo reciben como solo un hombre de su categoría lo merece. Hace una reverencia de agradecimiento, camina al pódium y estrecha sus manos con Samuel.

—Es una enorme dicha tenerte entre nosotros Robert

—Es una alegría que todos concuerden contigo —todos ríen ante la broma —bueno, excepto el señor Renner y su novia —alza su mano saludando a los mencionados, riendo

—Pues que lastima, estás aquí —se da una mirada algo seria —pasando a lo nuestro, ¿quisieras presentarnos a los nominados?

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos todos de vacaciones a Hawái? Yo invito —de nuevo ríen todos

—Quizá cuando el concurso termine —el director fija su mirada y levanta una ceja. Robert hubiese querido hablar más, pero Samuel es muy voluble y no desea un escándalo a nivel cadena nacional

—Sí, me agrada la idea señor Jackson. . . Está bien, no quiero hacerlos esperar más bella gente, así que les presento a los últimos nominados de la noche: Chris Hemsworth y Tom Hiddleston

Chris inspira profundamente y sale a paso lento, siente las miradas de todos cerrarse sobre él, el flash de las cámaras cegándole, apenas alcanza a oír a Samuel L. Jackson entre tantos aplausos, le desorienta estar parado en ese pódium. Hace tanto que no paseaba por un escenario, debió borrarse de su memoria todo durante la semana que estuvo briago día y noche.

—¿Dónde está Tom? —pregunta por debajo Jackson a Robert, desconectando el micrófono

—Ehh. . . No debe tardar

—Dijiste que vendría, no lo veo Downey —se cruza de brazos —conoces las reglas, tendré que descalificar a Chris. . . ¿qué está haciendo?

—¿Qué? ¿quién? —Samuel señala al australiano que se ha parado frente a la ponencia con el micrófono en mano

—Buenas noches. . . —comienza con temor —antes de la velada continúe, quisiera pedirle al respetable señor Jackson que me permita dirigirles unas palabras —el director asiente, siente curiosidad por lo que el rubio dirá —. . . esta competencia es uno de los más grandes acontecimientos de la historia de la televisión, seguramente los vagabundos pueden verla hasta debajo de los puentes. . . Muchas de las personas que conozco estarán preguntándose dónde está Tom. . . —cierra los puños, dispuesto a soltar toda la verdad— la verdad es que. . .

—La verdad es que me entretuve alistando mi smoking

Se escucha claramente una voz a lo lejos, su dueño está en lo alto de unas escaleras en medio de la sala. Todos los espectadores voltean a dicho lugar. Chris sonríe sin darse cuenta.

¿Será posible? Indudable y rotundamente sí. Thomas William Hiddleston ha llegado, lo está viendo, no ha cambiado nada.

"_Esto es un sueño"_ es la única explicación posible que puede darse. Su corazón empieza a acelerarse cuando Tom baja lentamente las escaleras, dándole una sonrisa amistosa. Decidió regresar, tal vez solo para ayudar a Robert y su compañía, pero le alegra que lo haya hecho. Cuan feliz se siente de volver a ver esos ojos, enamorarse en un segundo otra vez de ellos.

—Lamento el retraso —continúa, llegando al lugar de Chris

El australiano apenas puede creer lo que ven sus ojos: Tom está de pie junto a él y sonriendo, es una de esas sonrisas que lo desvarían e hipnotizan. Regresa el micrófono a su lugar y se voltea al inglés.

—Creí que no llegarías

—Yo no decepciono a los que confían en mi —lanza como una flecha cargada de veneno, vaya que sigue enfadado

—Sí, lo sé

—No te quedes mirándome así, hay una competencia que debemos ganar —le da un codazo a modo de ánimo —sonríe, no queremos dar la impresión de estar separados, ¿verdad?

—No, eso sería inconveniente —Chris siente en el pecho el desdén de Tom. No lo culpa, es fácil aparentar, pero nunca será lo mismo

Robert sonríe de lado al ver al inglés de nuevo, en el fondo le agradece que haya decidido pararse en el pódium para salvar su trasero. Lo ve un poco agitado por el viaje, pero más por la presencia del rubio.

"_Esta va a ser una noche larga, una muy… muy… larga"_, pero espera que un plan le llegue a la mente para reconciliar a esos dos. Ahora que lo piensa, Kat Dennings y él tienen una conversación pendiente. A pesar de que hackeó los expedientes, no encontró la verdadera razón del fallo de la terapia y detesta que no salga todo como quiere.

—Bien, ya tenemos a todos los nominados —habla firme Samuel L. Jackson —los veo bastante exaltados por comenzar ¿cierto? —recibe una ovación en respuesta —les pido a las 5 parejas que formen un circulo alrededor de mí. En unos momentos empezaremos

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Mientras tanto, en medio de las butacas, el elegante catador de vinos Jeremy Renner y su novia esperan impacientes (como los demás) a conocer los resultados.

Es extraño verlos sin la querida nana siguiéndolos como su sombra, pero Helga no quiso acompañarlos argumentando que esas veladas eran solo para gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer la noche de un domingo, sin afán de ofender a su amo y la señorita.

—Tom parece tener prisa por irse —comenta Jeremy

—No me sorprende por lo que nos dijo Mark. Yo estaría igual si Chris tuviera su brazo encima de mis hombros —efectivamente el australiano está abrazando a Tom

La noticia de la ruptura se las comunicaron un día después de que Mark encontrara a Chris en medio de la avenida borracho.

Siguen sin poder creerlo, realmente la mayoría de su círculo de amigos no acaba por comprender el motivo de la separación. No niegan que cada pareja tiene sus días difíciles y, a veces, es inevitable alejarse del otro por su propio bien. . . Pero Chris y Tom no son esa clase de pareja que solo dura unos meses, juegan a estar "enamorados" y luego buscan a otro participante con quien seguir el juego. No, ellos habían demostrado por 4 años que tenían algo sólido.

Y Scarlett sabe que 4 años no pasan en balde. No cuando amas con esa intensidad a una persona, no cuando sacrificas todo lo que eres por verla sonreír, no cuando has visto ese pequeño _no sé qué_ cuando se miran, no cuando conoces de sobra su manera de mostrar cariño, porque a pesar de los defectos y las enormes diferencias entre el australiano y el inglés, ellos siempre buscaban un modo de salir del problema.

Siempre hubo algo en el aire que los conjugaba en uno mismo y los demás lo notaban.

Parecían la pareja perfecta. . . ¿O fue su imaginación? El tiempo dirá.

—A mí no me engañan —contesta Jeremy

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pueden decir que se odian y todas esas cosas, pero su mirada habla por sí sola —el empresario sonríe. Hay seguridad en sus palabras

La joven devuelve esa sonrisa, más tranquila. Es cierto, los ojos son el espejo del alma. . . O algo así había leído.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Para fortuna o no, cada uno tiene sus opiniones sobre la competencia. Supuestamente las parejas rivales les llevan ventaja, y por mucho, porque una: los demás sí están juntos; dos: ninguno intentó huir a Inglaterra hace dos semanas y tres: con mucha seguridad, nadie de los contrincantes está incómodo con su compañero.

Esperan impacientes por que llegue el sobre con el conteo final de los votos. Le depositan toda su confianza al público. Más vale que esas sesiones de fotos que realizaron juntos hayan servido para, al menos, ayudar a Robert a no irse a la quiebra.

Tom respira erráticamente porque Chris sigue abrazándolo por los hombros.

Eso sólo dificulta las cosas. Durante las dos semanas que estuvo ausente pudo analizar detalle a detalle la escena de esa noche en la cual el australiano lo sometió tan cruelmente, le rondaba en la cabeza cuando cerraba los ojos e intentaba encontrar un motivo coherente por el que Chris se orilló a hacerlo, sin hallar la respuesta. . . Y sigue rondándole la mente. Es que simplemente no puede aceptar que se lo haya hecho, si tantas veces le demostró que le quería en serio. Pero debe odiarlo, sería lo más lógico cuando alguien te humilla de esa manera.

Ahora sentir su abrazo de nuevo provoca que se confunda. Parpadea perplejo, percibe el retumbar de los latidos del menor bajo el saco de su smoking, voltea un momento y lo observa tragar saliva y tensar los músculos de su cuello. Seguramente está más angustiado que él.

¿Cómo no sentirse angustiado sabiendo toda la responsabilidad que recae en ellos? Más importante, ¿cómo no angustiarse sabiendo que sigue abrazando a Tom, en un intento de pedirle que no se vaya, que no desaparezca de su vida _de nuevo_? No lo soportaría. . . No otra vez.

No quiere volver a sumergirse en ese infierno que casi lo mata en vida. . . Porque cada vez que despertaba no era la resaca y la jaqueca lo que le golpeaban el rostro, sino el verse solo sin la compañía del inglés. Y esa sola imagen lo aventaba a refugiarse en el alcohol, en ese vil líquido que solo le mentía acerca de su realidad, distorsionándola para después aumentar su melancolía y quebranto con cada día que pasaba. O ese sentimiento que le regurgitaba las entrañas de querer tomar un cuchillo de cocina, o de subir los peldaños de la azotea para dejarse caer de espaldas libremente. Esa desesperación por buscar algún modo de escape era el viacrucis que debía pagar en vida.

¿Regresar a ese castigo? No, nunca. . . Ese abrazo dice y transmite más de lo que lo harían las palabras, Chris siente ese vacío desaparecer un segundo, piensa que su inconsciente le está haciendo una jugarreta, que está dispuesto a aceptar en tanto el castaño no se aparte.

Y parece que Tom puede leer sus pensamientos porque recarga su cabeza en su hombro.

—Damas y caballeros, tenemos el conteo de los votos —declara el director Jackson

La cabeza de Tom se endereza ante la frase, dejando el hombro libre y en seguida Chris nota sus ansias. Desearía calmarlo con un beso, como Tom le pidió alguna vez, pero por castigo autoimpuesto y respeto al mayor, se abstiene de hacerlo. En lugar de ello, retira su brazo y dirige su mano a la del mayor, quien lo mira sorprendido.

El rubio atina a sonreír de lado tranquilizándolo, casi por inercia entrelaza sus dedos y aprieta con fuerza. Tom corresponde haciendo lo mismo, es un roce pequeño, pero tan fuerte y significativo. . . Siempre lo ha sido.

—Y la pareja ganadora del New York's Hottest Couple Contest es. . .

Samuel L. Jackson hace una pausa, la típica pausa que dura 5 segundos antes de anunciar a los triunfadores, no sin antes sonreírle con complicidad a Robert que está en las butacas de la primera fila.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Ahh, lo se, estoy tan ansiosa como ustedes D:**

**Pero bueno, hasta el siguiente viernes ;) **


	14. Si decides volver

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

**Desde el lunes vi los preliminares del tráiler de Thor, y el martes lo vi en alta definición con bocinas a todo volumen. Pegue un grito que se oyó hasta la luna cuando aparece Loki… se ve tan… tan… perfecto! Como puede ser alguien tan perfecto!? Y su cabello me mató jejeje**

**Bueno, sin distraerlos más les agradezco su apoyo a quienes siguen de cerca esta cosa rara, de verdad gracias :D**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**XIV. SI DECIDES VOLVER**

_Un mes después. . ._

—¿Robert te llamó? —pregunta Mark con extrañeza —creí que estaba muy ocupado gastando su parte del dinero en spas o en comprar mansiones más extravagantes

—Lo está usando para hacer magia con las finanzas sólo como él sabe hacerlo —contesta tranquilo Chris, sorbiendo de su café

—Y. . . ¿qué te dijo? —observa que el rubio sonríe elocuente —algo bastante bueno por lo que noto

—Mejor que bueno, increíble. Tom regresará más pronto de lo que esperábamos —y vaya que se alegra de la noticia —Robert logró convencerlo de venir a la fiesta de año nuevo que está organizando

—¡¿En serio?! Eso es genial, Chris —el buen Ruffalo ya entiende porqué el australiano se levantó de un peculiar buen humor —creí que se quedaría en Inglaterra por toda la eternidad

—Yo también lo creía, pero ya no me quedan dudas: ¡veremos a Tom! ¡Regresará! —exclama casi zangoloteándolo por los hombros

—Sí, ya entendí, Chris deja de agitarme —el australiano tarda en obedecer, es que no cabe en sí mismo por contarle la noticia —oye nunca me quisiste decir qué pasó después de que ganaron y todo mundo se fue a la fiesta

Chris sonríe, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

A la hora que toda la sala se vació, ellos quedaron solos en medio del escenario tratando de procesar que habían ganado. Era demasiada buena suerte y el destino les había sonreído por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Chris entendía que ya era hora de que Tom se fuera, pero le habría gustado hablar con él, verlo, abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo siente una vez más. . . Aunque fuera unos minutos extra, porque no podía terminar todo de esa forma.

El inglés sonreía tontamente mientras le tendía la mano al australiano.

—Te veré después —dijo a la espera de una respuesta del rubio

—Comprendo —respondió Chris con una expresión entre triste e indignada, sujetando la mano —¿no puedo hacer nada para que te quedes otro rato?

Suplicó de una manera que decía "no te vayas de mí". Es lo que en verdad significaba esa pregunta. Porque le había dado su amor y su corazón ¿qué más podía ofrecer? Lo quería demasiado, no podía negarlo, era su todo, su mundo, su vida, su otra mitad. . . ¿Qué había fallado?

El mayor lo miró con ternura por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiendo ese apretón de manos como el más sincero de todos.

—Tengo que irme, Chris —soltó su amarre —un avión está esperándome

Chris pudo percibir que un nudo se le formaba lento en su garganta y desgarraba su corazón mientras el castaño se alejaba por la plataforma. Sintió pánico por recordar todo lo que la huida de Tom le provocó. Definitivamente no quería revivir todo ese calvario.

—. . . Perdóname —dijo de pronto, con la esperanza que Tom se detuviera —no quiero perderte de nuevo

—No digas esas cosas —contestó deteniéndose en seco —ambos estamos confundidos por lo que sucedió, no tendría caso discutir por ello, no llegaríamos a ninguna parte

—No me perdonarás

—No es lo que quise decir

—Entonces. . . —Chris bajó las escaleras del pódium, caminando hacia el inglés —dime qué debo hacer para que veas lo mucho que lo siento

—Chris, de verdad, déjalo. . . Te prometo que hablaremos en otra ocasión

—¿Cuándo? —¿cuándo podrían si Tom estaba dispuesto a alejarse otra vez? Si fuera por él, se sacaría el corazón para no volver a sufrir por su causa —estás a punto de irte a Inglaterra, no tengo idea cuándo podré volver a verte, ni siquiera sé si me darás oportunidad de contarte mi parte de la historia. . . Por favor, debes comprender que nuestra separación ha sido difícil de manejar y yo. . .

—Shh. . . —siseó el castaño colocando un dedo en los labios del rubio —tonto, a mí también me ha costado

—Quédate —lo miró fijo a los iris verde azulados—aunque sea sólo hoy —suplicó a modo de plegaria, una a la que se aferraba con ímpetu

Tom sabía que quedarse por más tiempo sólo terminaría complicando las cosas. Él mismo no tenía en claro sus pensamientos, el rubio lo confundía, no procesaba claramente qué quería hacer. Sentía que en cualquier momento mandaría todo al demonio arrojándose a los brazos del australiano, sin importar lo que hubiera pasado, lo había extrañado más de lo que podía admitir durante esas dos semanas que se fue.

Durante ese lapso, había arreglado sus actividades y organizado sus tiempos pensando a futuro, imaginando que ver a Chris no le afectaría, incluso recuperó su trabajo como crítico de arte. . . Pero volver a encontrarlo y verlo suplicar por su perdón le hicieron pensar seriamente qué diablos pasaría con su vida. No quería aceptar que el rubio hablaba en serio, tampoco que él, Tom Hiddleston, lo seguía amando.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas para poder seguir la conversación.

—Escucha Chris. . . —le costaba emitir las palabras, sobretodo porque el australiano se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su rostro —tengo que regresar a Inglaterra. . . Si me quedo más tiempo, contigo así de cerca, yo. . .

—Tienes razón —interrumpió Chris con expresión melancólica —necesitas tu espacio. . . Creo que es inevitable que me odies. Fui un iluso al creer que sería fácil conseguir tu perdón. Lo lamento, no te molestaré más —sometido al rechazo, caminó alejándose, sintiendo que su mundo se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos por el inútil intento de arreglar las cosas, hasta que sintió una mano tomándole la muñeca

—Hey, no te atrevas a dejarme con media palabra en la boca, Hemsworth —protestó el mayor —es cierto que necesito tiempo para pensar, también es cierto que no somos pareja, pero eso no quiere decir que te odie —aseguró arrugando el saco del rubio —diré esto una sola vez, así que presta atención: me iré y el día que regrese de Inglaterra, será porque te he perdonado ¿entendiste?

Por supuesto que había entendido.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Y por eso Chris siente un tremendo regocijo porque Tom regresará. Sabiendo lo que significa esa acción apenas puede esperar que sea año nuevo y volver a verlo.

Desea con un tremendo anhelo volver a hablarle, estar juntos, saber cómo será su primera conversación después de tantos meses de estar separados por miles de kilómetros, y es inevitable que su corazón palpite con fuerza al imaginar besar esos labios rosas por los que siempre tuvo una adicción irracional, al imaginarse en medio de un nuevo apartamento viviendo lado a lado, al imaginarse hacerle el amor con tanta pasión y ternura como la primera vez, lento, sin prisas, en medio de la alfombra. . . O en cualquier sitio que les permita demostrarse que nunca se alejarán de nuevo, que fue un error el viaje de Tom y se necesitan.

Porque Chris se ha prometido a sí mismo no volver a lastimarlo de ninguna forma, a protegerlo y cuidarlo contra lo que sea, en tanto siga respirando, velará por su seguridad.

Sigue pensando que esta segunda oportunidad se le ha concedido por una razón y planea aprovecharla al máximo, dispuesto a arriesgar y dar todo por el amor que tiene a Tom, declararse con el corazón en la mano con el más sincero de los afectos, sin arrepentirse de lo que estará por pasar.

Por un momento, confía que todo se arreglara con una sonrisa del inglés, una de esas sonrisas que consiguen cambiar todo un panorama roto y en cenizas, como su corazón antes de conocerlo.

Antes de Tom, él sólo era un arrogante, altanero, odioso y pedante muchacho inmaduro que jamás había sido amado, y Robert lo acogió como protegido por influencia de su padre. . .pero cuando Tom llegó a su vida, lo salvó (aunque no se dio cuenta hasta mucho después) le puso fin a ese vacío que no conseguía llenar con pasadas nocturnas en uno que otro burdel, le habló de cosas que no conoció nunca y, por vez primera en su existencia, entendió que el destino no era un total hijo de puta.

Gracias a Tom ha cambiado, lo siente, sus amigos se lo han dicho, notan cómo Chris, quien antes tenía un carácter que sólo su madre soportaba, ahora es alguien capaz de ser sensible, escuchar y comprender. Robert, Mark, Jeremy, Scarlett, incluso Helga, perciben esa metamorfosis, que de a poco, le ha abierto las puertas hacia mejores opciones.

Tardó 3 domingos en establecer una relación con el castaño, cuatro años en aprender a vivir con él, una noche para arruinar todo, pero menos de un segundo para darse cuenta que lo ama como nunca creyó amar a nadie. . . Tom le hace bien, y nadie puede cambiar esa realidad. Ya no más.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Para ser sincera, lloré al escribir ese último fragmento. Eso pasa cuando pones de fondo musical **_**my heart will go on**_** en la versión de Jackie Evancho e intentas escribir al mismo tiempo**

**Les prometo que en el siguiente viene lo bueno**

**Hasta el viernes :D**


	15. Año Nuevo

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

**Este capítulo es un pseudointento de un songfic utilizando la hermosa canción "I do" de Westlife**

**No incluí toda la letra, ya verán por qué**

**Bueno, a leer :D**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**XV. AÑO NUEVO**

El arrogante australiano debe admitir que ese espacio es genuinamente magnifico para celebrar estas fechas. Cuando Robert lo invitó a un hotel cinco estrellas, con exclusividad VIP en el penthouse en Los Alpes, Suiza, creyó que bromeaba. . . Ahora no puede opinar de la misma manera, simplemente porque cualquiera envidiaría ser amigo, o protegido del empresario Downey Jr.

Pero lo que más disfruta de la noche es poder convivir una vez más con Tom, porque juró que asistiría a esa reunión, y Hiddleston nunca falta a sus promesas.

Lo ve entrar, luce cansado por el vuelo y cuando comienza a repartir saludos a los presentes, el corazón de Chris vuelve a acelerarse como antes cada vez que Tom se acercaba.

No es un sueño, el inglés lo encuentra, camina lento hacia su lugar.

—Hola Chris —su voz, volver a oírla es una bendición

—¿Qué tal Tom? —estira su mano y las estrechan, sonriendo mutuamente

El mayor de inmediato siente un rubor colorearle las mejillas, no recuerda que el australiano estuviera así de alto y guapo con un smoking, pero le alegra volver a verlo.

—He estado bastante bien. . . ¿qué me dices tú?

—Un poco solitario —ríe por lo bajo y cómplice con el castaño —debes estar exhausto, ¿quieres que te traiga ponche? —pregunta señalando la fuente

—Oh, no te molestes, yo voy —dice caminando a servirse un poco

Al llegar a la fuente, voltea por encima del hombro y ve cómo el rubio no deja de observarle. Su corazón da vuelcos, sus manos tiemblan impidiéndole servirse ponche.

No es de extrañarse, su regreso significa más de lo que todos piensan, y su respiración se agita al pensar en la posible reconciliación con Chris y es que, para ser sinceros, ni él mismo esperaba regresar tan rápido y la invitación de Robert sólo le indicó que el destino planeaba tarde o temprano el encuentro con el australiano.

"_Quizá podamos volver a comenzar_" piensa.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un montón de chicas que se acercan para pedirle autógrafos, elogiar su trabajo en las revistas de moda y sacarse fotos, lo que logra captar la atención de Chris al instante.

"_¿Por qué demonios se acercan tanto? ¡Aléjense de él estúpidas zorras!_" maldice mientras camina hacia la pequeña multitud que rodea a Tom. Sabe que no son pareja oficialmente y que Tom tampoco le ha dicho que lo perdona aún, por eso le enoja no tener una razón para alejar a las chicas. . . Pero empieza a sonar una canción que le suena familiar, y eso es buena excusa para hacer a un lado a las lagartonas.

—Disculpen hermosas damas —tiende su mano —¿me concede esa pieza, amable caballero? —el inglés se sonroja con la propuesta y asiente. Chris sonríe de lado, acunando la delicada mano de Tom.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—Hey, mira allá —señala Mark con peculiar entusiasmo  
—Vaya. . . —Robert sonríe viendo como Chris y Tom van de la mano, caminando hacia la pista de baile —parece que alguien se decidió a reconciliarse

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

La música suena calma, lenta, apaciguadora mientras Chris toma por la cintura a Tom y la mano izquierda de éste cae galante en el hombro del rubio. Comienzan con un ritmo tranquilo, mirándose a los ojos, sus rostros están cerca, tan cerca que es posible leer lo que están pensando.

—Escucha lo que dice la letra —pide el rubio

**Tell me can you feel my heart beat** (dime, ¿puedes sentir los latidos de mi corazón?)  
**Tell me as I kneel down at your feet** (dimelo mientras me arrodillo a tus pies)  
**I knew there would come a time** (sabía que llegaría un tiempo)  
**When these two hearts would entwine** (cuando estos corazones llegarían a entrelazarse)  
**Just put your hand in mine** (solo desliza tu mano en la mía)  
**Forever **(por siempre)

Y como lo dice la canción, Tom desliza su mano un tanto temblorosa, sobre la del rubio, entrelazando sus dedos sin querer, pero queriendo.

Tom no sabe el tormento por el que ha pasado el australiano, quizá ninguno de sus amigos se lo diga, pero ve a través de los irises azules que le hace falta su compañía.

Porque Chris pudo entender cuántas veces se había equivocado con Tom y decírselo en una canción resultaba la forma más sincera que encontraba.

**For so long I have been an island** (por mucho tiempo he sido como una isla)  
**Where no one could ever reach these shores** (a la que nadie había podido tocar sus costas)  
**We've got a whole lifetime to share** (tenemos toda una vida por compartir)  
**And I'll always be there, darling this I swear** (y yo siempre estaré ahí. Esto amor mío, lo juro)

El corazón de Chris había sido como una isla en medio del solitario mar, perdido entre solitarios horizontes en los que solo el amanecer y el crepúsculo del sol eran sus amigos. No le había dado oportunidad a nadie de demostrarle afecto, hasta que encontró un par de ojos verdes que le hizo cambiar de parecer. Una persona que pensaba que el amor no era injusto y cruel, sino un regalo.

En ese instante, descubrió que ese amor le cambiaría la vida por completo. Tal como una hoja que se lleva el viento, sintió su espíritu volar libre al enamorarse.

El primer rayo de luz que llegó a Chris durante su penumbra fue el mensaje de Robert, el segundo fue ver a Tom en medio del pódium y enfrentar con él la competencia, el tercero fue la declaración que le dio el mayor después de haber ganado el contest, el cuarto fue enterarse que asistiría a esa velada y el quinto rayo de esperanza es bailar juntos en medio de la pista.

—I swear. . . —le canta al oído, dejando la mano derecha del mayor y posicionándola en su hombro, acortando la distancia.

Tom entrelaza sus manos en el cuello de Chris, sigue escuchando atento la tonada que le dedica el rubio, que le sigue cantando al oído y siente derretirse entre los brazos que lo abrazan por la cintura.

**So please believe me** (creeme por favor)  
**For these words I say are true** (que estas palabras son sinceras)  
**And don't deny me** (y no me niegues)  
**A lifetime loving you** (una vida entera amandote)  
**And if you ask will I be true** (y si preguntas si seré sincero)  
**Do I give my all to you** (si realmente daré todo de mi)  
**Then I will say I do** (entonces te diré: lo haré)

Y Chris susurra la estrofa juntando su frente con la de Tom. No importa que sean los únicos en medio de la duela, es un momento que sólo ellos comparten, que nadie más comprende lo que significan el uno para el otro.

Es cierto, necesita a Tom porque lo ama.

Tal vez era cuestión de tiempo para encontrar su propósito en la vida, y el castaño se lo ha dado, desde que cruzaron miradas por primera vez, desde que dijeron el primer _hola_, desde el primer beso, desde que le hizo el amor por primera vez en el penthouse de Robert.

Hallar las palabras para describir el regocijo que su corazón experimenta es difícil, pero prefiere no decir nada. Es más que suficiente tener en sus brazos al castaño y así, pedirle en silencio que le permita amarlo por el resto de sus días.

**I'm ready to begin this journey** (estoy listo para empezar este viaje)  
**Well I'm with you with every step you take** (pues estoy contigo con cada paso que des)  
**And we've got a whole lifetime to share** (tenemos toda una vida por compartir)  
**And I'll always be there** (y yo siempre estaré ahí)  
**Darling this I swear** (esto, amor mío, lo juro)

Animado por el ritmo lento de la canción, Chris desliza su cadera junto con la de Tom en un vaivén que es contagioso. Susurra casi en un sollozo toda la letra, como si cantarla equivaliera a cumplir con su penitencia, como si su voz inundara cada parte del salón jurando ante los presentes que dice la verdad, porque quien lo atestigüe sabrá que Chris hace mucho se arrepintió de comportarse como un total hijo de puta con esa persona especial. . . Porque quizá con un beso bastaría para decir todo y no decir nada.

**So please believe me** (creeme por favor)  
**For these words I say are true** (que estas palabras son sinceras)  
**And don't deny me** (y no me niegues)  
**A lifetime loving you** (una vida entera amandote)  
**And if you ask will I be true** (y si preguntas si seré sincero)  
**Do I give my all to you** (si realmente daré todo de mi)  
**Then I will say I do** (entonces te diré: lo haré)

En lo profundo de su alma escucha con cuidado la voz de Chris cantando a su oído. Si pudiera, él también le respondería de la misma manera, es como si una pequeña vocecilla en su interior le dijera que se atreva una vez más a creer en ese bobo australiano y acepte, de una vez por todas, su disculpa.

En realidad lo disculpó hace mucho, pero Chris nunca lo sabrá si él mismo no se lo confirma.

Sus mundos no son realmente diferentes, aunque Tom así lo creyó por un tiempo.

Y es cierto. Cuando comenzó a conocerlo, se sorprendió de la bipolaridad que poseía el carácter del rubio, la manera de expresarse, sus manías y defectos, el modo con que le miraba. Sobretodo, su mirada.

"_Que contrariedad_" Tom Hiddleston pensó en aquel tiempo. Chris nunca fue la clase de persona que él usualmente frecuentaba, sin embargo era diferente a cualquier otro. . . Y al momento de dejarse cautivar por su galantería, supo que probablemente era la mejor forma de ser amado.

Aun lo cree. Se pregunta cuál es el objeto de estar ahí en medio de la pista bailando con él, y en seguida se contesta a sí mismo: _". . .porque es él"._

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Al otro lado del salón se encuentra Scarlett siendo bombardeada con múltiples preguntas que involucran su embarazo, tales como: "¿cómo te has sentido?", "¿es cierto que te duele la espalda?", "¿cuántos meses llevas?, "¿qué dijo Jeremy cuando se enteró?" y la favorita de todas: "¿ya saben si es niño o niña?". A la última pregunta prefiere mantener confidencialidad. No sería una sorpresa entonces, pero ya está fatigada de tanto ajetreo y mareada por el perfume tan fuerte de todas esas señoras que dicen ser de clase alta.

Por fortuna, Jeremy se da cuenta de su incomodidad y se abre paso para llegar con su compañera, pidiendo amablemente a las cincuentonas que les den un momento a solas.

—Gracias, creía que seguirían preguntándome por horas —dice la chica

—Y que lo digas, igual conmigo. Mis queridos socios están dispuestos a molestarme hasta que les diga cada mínimo detalle

—¿Detalles? No me digas que quieren una anécdota detallada sobre la concepción del bebé —bromea

—Para nada —sonríe acariciando el vientre de 8 meses y medio —le diré a Helga que te haga compañía

—No, prefiero la tuya—guiña un ojo pícaramente —además, estas son las vacaciones de tu nana. No querrás interrumpirla a mitad de su cena, ¿o sí, Jeremy?

—Buen punto

La joven voltea un momento y observa a Chris y Tom bailando en medio de una luz que pareció ser encendida solo para ellos

—Se les ve muy felices. . . —se recarga en el hombro del empresario —¿crees que se arreglen pronto?

—¿Tú que crees? —voltea también al mismo sitio, sonriendo con seguridad

—Que quizá sea una noche muy larga y placentera, no solo para Chris y Tom

—¿Para quién más? Dime —pero Jeremy no necesita preguntar. Se acerca lentamente y junta sus labios con los de la joven

—Tú mismo te has contestado

Scarlett está a punto de devolver otro beso, pero siente una ligera molestia en la parte baja del vientre, provocando que se arquee y deba sostenerse en los hombros de su pareja.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Jeremy

—Sí, fue una pequeña contracción es todo —responde tratando de sonar calmada recordando que el médico le ha indicado que durante los meses previos al alumbramiento son normales algunas contracciones que son falsa alarma y la joven las interpreta de esa forma.

Está equivocada.

—Deberías reposar, has estado mucho tiempo de pie —sugiere el empresario

—No, tranquilo, de verdad estoy. . . ¡Aaah! —grita cuando un dolor más fuerte en su espalda baja se esparce rápidamente

—¡Scarlett! —alcanza a sostenerla por la cintura, mientras ella envuelve su cuello —no me digas que eso es normal

—Oh, dios. . . —se palpa de nuevo el vientre —es hora. . .

Pronto un círculo de meseros, mozas, intendentes, técnicos y dueños del hotel comienzan una discusión con Robert Downey Jr. en representación a lo que está sucediendo. Habrá un escándalo seguramente, pero el moreno se las ingenia para apartar a todos y ordenarles que sigan haciendo su trabajo. Él mismo tomará el asunto en sus manos.

Y tanto alboroto consigue captar la mirada de todos los invitados, incluidos Chris y Tom que interrumpen su baile cayendo en cuenta que su amiga está en labor.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Ya, es oficial, sigo llorando por escribir la parte del songfic … Bueno, no es cierto, pero sí me puse un poco (mucho) emotiva jeje**

**Ignoren mis "sube y baja" de hormonas n.n**

**Como siempre, les agradezco mucho cada review, fav, follower, todo y ya saben, nos vemos el viernes siguiente ;)**


	16. ¡Bebé, bebé, bebé!

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

**¿Cómo les va? ¿aún siguen esta locura? Pues me alegra porque quiere decir que no soy del todo inútil y logre captar su atención jeje**

**Quisiera mandarles una felicitación a las chicas que leen esto que son mamás o están en proceso de serlo jeje. Feliz día de las madres! :D**

**Ellice-Megan**, dije que usaría la frase que me proporcionaste, y lo haré pero más adelante donde el capítulo sea digno de ella. No te enfades por el atraso n.n

**Creo que debo empezar a hacer una lista de todos los consejos que me han dado. Si, probablemente la haga en otro fanfic… pero hemos venido a otra cosa. Disfruten!**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**XVI. ¡BEBÉ, BEBÉ, BEBÉ!**

De un momento a otro la sala se llenó de barullos y gritos desesperados de varias señoras al enterarse que la señorita Johansson estaba experimentando sus primeras contracciones, haciendo que la histeria se volviera masiva.

Jeremy, el más angustiado y nervioso de todos los presentes, la ayudó a sentarse mientras hallaba una forma de solucionar el hecho de que su novia estuviera en trabajo de parto, pero le resultaba particularmente difícil formular ideas en medio de tantas personas que solo miraban escandalizadas la escena. Sintió que su novia le apretaba la mano en medio de una contracción mientras sus otros amigos se acercaban para ver que ocurría.

—Tranquila, amor —dijo para calmarla —solo respira como te indicó el obstetra

—Hey, sugiero que cambiemos de sitio a Scarlett, mis sofás van a mancharse de. . . de. . . de su alumbramiento —interrumpió Robert

—¡Por todos los cielos, Robert! —reclamó Jeremy al escuchar la advertencia del empresario —no son momentos para preocuparse por cosas materiales

—Eso crees, pero este sofá cuesta 30 000 dólares. Dudo que quieras pagármelo considerando los gastos que vienen por el bebé

—Eso no ayuda, sabes —intervino Mark, mirando severamente a su amigo

—De acuerdo —suspiró Robert, no sonaba alterado como los demás —déjenme comunicarme con el hospital más cercano y veré que traigan equipo para atenderla

Scarlett suspiró aliviada, no planeaba dar a luz en un hotel, y menos a la vista de todos. Necesitaba ir a su habitación para descansar, los paramédicos tardarían un poco.

Cuando las contracciones parecieron cesar, se incorporó y le pidió a Jeremy que le ayudara a llegar a la suite, recibiendo un beso apaciguador en respuesta. Ya dentro del cuarto (y después de muchas dificultades para cachar un elevador verdaderamente vacío) el empresario cargó a Scarlett hasta la cama y mientras todos buscaban una solución lógica y accesible al problema, Robert entró campal como la fresca mañana para informarles:

—Lamento venir con malas noticias caballeros. . . y Scarlett, pero acabo de comunicarme con el hospital y dicen que no pueden enviar una ambulancia o paramédicos. Todos están inhabilitados por la tormenta de nieve

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó sorprendido Jeremy. Esa "solución" no le agradaba para nada— Robert, no me jodas. . . —el aludido solo se encogió de hombros — o sea, debo entender que tú siendo un empresario, millonario, con uno de los capitales con más influencia en todo el mundo, no puedes ni siquiera traer una puta unidad de paramédicos

—. . . ¿Ya terminaste con los insultos? —Robert se cruzó de brazos —mira, tendré los millones de dólares, sin mencionar mi enorme carisma, pero ni con eso puedo cambiar el clima. Ni modo compañero, tendrás que recibir a tu hijo a la antigua

¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar tal cosa? ¿tener al bebé. . . en medio. . . de un HOTEL? Se había vuelto loco. El catador estaba a punto de reclamarle y zarandearlo hasta que convenciera al mismo director del hospital de atender a su novia, como mínimo, pero su mano fue apretada con furia y desesperación.

—Jeremy, Jeremy —escuchó el llamado de la joven, quien seguía apretando su mano —Robert tiene razón, no puedo esperar más, no puedo esperar que le den autorización a la unidad de salir en la tormenta. . . yo —la joven negó con la cabeza incapaz de emitir sonido alguno por las contracciones —ya no hay tiempo, lo presiento. Tendré al bebé aquí —terminó aceptando

La valentía de la chica le sorprendió a Jeremy. Vaya que hablaba en serio, parecía que ella tuviese más cordura que él por la forma que le miraba y le pedía que le ayudase con la labor.

—¿El hotel no tiene servicio médico? —preguntó Jeremy a Robert

—Me parece que sí. . . el inconveniente es que se han ido con sus familias a la cena de año nuevo —respondió naturalmente, sentándose en un sillón de cuero

—¡¿Y tú no invitaste a ninguno?! —expresó con desesperación y rabia

—Ah, por estadísticas todo empresario tiene amigos doctores. Yo soy uno de los que rompen esa regla. Esos malditos egocéntricos. Es horrible cuando tratas de que te den las gracias por haber financiado su hospital —entrecerró los ojos —pero siguiendo en nuestro asunto. . . Ya que Scarlett tendrá al bebe aquí, sugiero que pensemos en quien puede hacerles el favor de ser su partera

Jeremy resopló con indignación, era muy descabellada la idea que sugería el empresario. Sin embargo sí conocía a la persona perfecta que podría mediar la situación, así que, comprendiendo lo que debía hacer, le hizo un gesto a Chris (que no se despegaba de Tom, por cierto).

—Chris, necesito un gran favor. Ve con Helga y explícale lo que está pasando guíala aquí —pidió al rubio, quien asintió saliendo a la búsqueda de la mucama

Antes de salir por la puerta, el rubio pudo notar como Tom lo miraba con gesto de extrañeza, sin dejar de seguirlo con los ojos hasta cerrar la puerta. Se recargó en el marco, dejando su cabeza descansar sobre éste, diciéndose a sí mismo que Scarlett necesitaba ayuda, ya podría hablar con Tom en otra ocasión. Ojalá.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Cuando llegó con la nana y le dio el mensaje del amo Renner, Helga soltó su copa de vino, levantándose y dirigiéndose como bólido a la habitación indicada. No pasó mucho antes de que la matrona viera un tumulto de gente chismosa frente a la puerta.

—¡OH, BASTA! ¡TODO MUNDO FUERA DE AQUÍ! —demandó con autoridad

Y antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera protestar, la mucama se las arregló para quitar a todos de su camino, mirándolos como una leona enjaulada. Si esos tales paramédicos no llegaban, era necesario actuar rápido. Hizo una seña para que Chris la siguiera dentro de la habitación.

Al cruzar la puerta, vio de inmediato cómo Scarlett intentaba relajarse y respirar lento, pero las contracciones se estaban intensificando y pedirle que se calmara era una pérdida de tiempo.

—¡Válgame Dios, señorita Scarlett! —de inmediato se acercó palpándole la frente —¡oh, por el señor!

—¿Qué sucede Helga? ¿qué tiene? —preguntó Jeremy. La matrona volteó, su semblante no expresaba nada bueno

—Amo Renner. . . El parto está avanzando rápido. Tendrá que ayudarme a atender a la señorita Scarlett y todos los demás también —pronosticó señalando a los presentes

Se oyó un sonoro "¿¡QUÉ!?" al unísono. Todos se miraron unos a otros perplejos. Helga hablaba en serio, era preciso contar con toda la ayuda posible y si ella lo decía, seguramente era porque tenía razón, después de todo era una mujer bastante sabia y más experimentada que todos, pero eso implicaba que uno de ellos tendría que participar en el parto activamente.

Y siendo hombres (solteros) ninguno de ellos había visto algo así antes y en seguida quisieron irse de la habitación en embestida, pero la implacable y autoritaria voz de la nana los detuvo antes de que siquiera dieran un paso.

—No piensen que se escaparán de mí pequeños suricatos, van a ayudarle a su amiga les guste o no

—Helga. . . No los obligues —habló Scarlett compasiva —no quiero que pasen año nuevo en medio de mi parto

—No los defienda señorita. Ellos deben aprender a ser unos caballeros, así que no se hable más. . . —ninguno de los aludidos pudo articular palabra antes de escuchar la siguiente orden —Robert necesito que alejes a todos los jefes de la puerta, nadie entra o sale de este cuarto a menos que yo lo diga. Mark, ve a la cocina y pídeles que calienten agua, un litro bastará. Chris tú ve al almacén y tráeme todas las toallas suaves que encuentres y consigue como puedas mantas para el bebé. En cuanto a ti Tom, tendrás que ayudarme a recibirlo

—¿Perdón. . .? —acercó el entrecejo confundido —estoy de acuerdo que todos tenemos que ayudar a Scarlett. . . pero ¿por qué tengo que ser YO quien lo reciba? —preguntó ingenuo

—Porque de todos en este hotel, eres el único que conozco que tiene manos delicadas ¿ya? —pronunció firme —además ya soy mayor, mi vista no es la misma de antes. Tú serás mis ojos

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Ahí estaban todos 4 horas después de que la matrona diera finas instrucciones: Robert alejando a cualquiera que intentara pasar u observar el acontecimiento, Mark yendo y viniendo con tinajas de agua caliente limpia, Chris ayudando a reciclar las mantas que estaban empapadas de sudor por el esfuerzo de su amiga y Tom intentando no desmayarse por el trabajo que se le había asignado, que era básicamente mirar si la cabeza del bebé salía.

—¡AAAAHHH! —gritó Scarlett al sentir que su cadera se abría segundo a segundo, mientras apretaba con fuerza descomunal la mano de su novio.

Hacía más de una hora que no paraba de gritar y las contracciones no le daban respiro. Creyó que moriría ahí por el dolor, pero se mantenía al pie de batalla por las palabras de consuelo que le decían los demás y unos cuantos besos tranquilizadores en su frente por parte de Jeremy, pero estaba llegando a su límite.

Sus piernas, sus rodillas, su cadera (sobretodo su cadera), su vientre, el tórax, los hombros, la cabeza, todo. Absolutamente todo le dolía como mil demonios, como si la estuvieran partiendo en dos literalmente, apenas podía contender con las peticiones de Helga de relajarse.

—Señorita Scarlett, tiene que calmarse, aún no está lo suficientemente dilatada

—¡Oh. . .! —fue todo lo que pudo articular la chica. Echó su cabeza en la almohada sintiendo aplastada su esperanza de que todo terminara pronto, pero éste bebé tardaría en nacer

Y en medio de todo este ajetreo, Tom era el único que sufría junto con su amiga. Se podría decir que para un inglés soltero muy educado y con altos valores de pudor era particularmente complicado lidiar con estos asuntos, pero Helga se empeñaba en que él era el indicado para ver nacer al niño dado que la matrona no veía bien. A buena hora se presentan los rezagos acumulados a través de los años.

No era lo único que lo mantenía nervioso. La presencia circundante de Chris entrando y saliendo, viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo cada vez que cruzaba la puerta, le derretía el alma de cierto modo extraño. Era como si le tratara de decir algo, como si ardiera en deseos de retomar una conversación que hace meses quedó inconclusa, como si el aire de la habitación fuera un medio telepático de comunicarle todo lo que pensaba.

Evidentemente estaba ansioso por tener un momento a solas con él, pero tenían que concentrarse en velar por el bebé de Scarlett.

—Tom. . . Tom. . . ¡THOMAS! —en automático el inglés pegó un salto de sorpresa cuando Helga lo llamó —no estás concentrándote, corazón. Mejor tómate un descanso y respira, esto se va a poner feo en un momento, más vale tenerte bien despierto cuando necesite que me ayudes

Tom se levantó sin rechistar, y agradecido por la consideración de la matrona, salió de la habitación y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala de la suite. Un buen despeje le vendría bien para coordinar sus ideas tanto del parto, como el asunto concerniente a Chris.

Recargó la cabeza para relajar su cuello, cerró los ojos dispuesto a relajarse cuando escuchó unos pasos cerca. De inmediato adoptó pose de guardia, porque bien podría ser Chris quien viniera. Se aceleró su pulso innecesariamente porque el que entró fue Robert.

—Tom, ¿qué haces aquí ? ¿no tendrías que estar ayudando a Helga a presenciar el maravilloso milagro de la vida? —comentó intentando darle ánimos

—Ehehe, en un minuto iré con ella —respondió riéndose —solo estaba reuniendo fuerzas para la jornada que nos espera

—Y que lo digas, Mark con sus ollas de agua, Chris con las mantas para el bebé y yo con los quejumbrosos del hotel, ¿que cuando construyeron esto en la cima del mundo, no se pusieron a pensar que una situación como esta podría presentarse? Además toma en cuenta. . .

Tom paró de escuchar en cuanto el nombre del australiano fue mencionado. Y mientras Robert seguía divagando en la enorme importancia de prever que una mujer dé a luz en la legión extranjera, al inglés llegaron varias preguntas de incertidumbre, tales como: _¿qué habrá pasado antes de mi regreso?, ¿habrá vivido estos últimos meses en el departamento o se mudó? , ¿sufrió por mi ausencia?_

—¿Robert? —interrumpió

—¿Sí?

—Mark me contó que Alfred y tú fueron los que más convivieron con Chris estos meses que no estuve, se puso renuente cuando comencé a cuestionarlo por teléfono, no me dio demasiados detalles sobre la noche que tomé el vuelo a Inglaterra. . . ¿crees que podrías platicarme qué pasó?

—¿Decírtelo. . .? Vaya. . . —Robert dejo a un lado su monologo, sentándose cerca del castaño. Si había una hora de contarle el impacto de su huida del país, esta era la apropiada. Volteo encima del hombro para asegurarse que nadie inoportuno hiciera aparición —estaba muy abatido debo confesar. . . Se veía muy triste cuando Mark lo encontró

—"¿Encontró?" —repitió, mirándolo confundido —o sea que no estaba en casa. Qué raro, creí que se habría regresado al apartamento en cuanto mi avión despegó

—Pues yo tampoco me esperaba que Mark me hablara a altas horas de la madrugada para decirme que Chris estaba pedo caminando en medio de la acera, pero no sabía que habían terminado —dijo sin medir sus palabras

—¡¿Qué lo encontró cómo. . .?! ¡y en medio de la acera!

—Hey, no lo divulgues. . . —advirtió Robert —fue una suerte que nadie más lo haya visto en ese estado. Es cierto, fue a emborracharse en cuanto te fuiste, pero se veía realmente arrepentido. . . Creo que fue la primera vez que Hemsworth era sincero consigo mismo, se le notaba al hablar

—¿Qué decía? —preguntó Tom preocupado porque conociendo a Chris y su carácter impulsivo, era muy probable que hubiera intentado quitarse la culpa no solo con alcohol

—Considerando que Mark fue el que se ocupó de él durante los primeros minutos, no entendió la mitad porque ya caía de borracho, pero Ruffalo me dijo que nuestro querido australiano no dejaba de llamarte, incluso cuando se durmió empezó a sudar frio. Fue cuando llegué al apartamento —Robert decidió no decir más. Habría sido una estupidez extrema que le dijera sobre los intentos suicidas del rubio

—Madre mía. . . —se incorporó, recargándose en la pared — ¿por cuánto tiempo estuvo así?

—No me corresponde hablarte ese tema, mi amigo —contestó mientras jugueteaba con un llavero de Iron Man

—Pero necesito saber en qué condiciones se encuentra de hablar conmigo —pidió

Es que simplemente le aterraba que Chris hubiera caído en una depresión irreversible, en soledad, sin salir al mundo. Le aterraba que detrás de su rostro sonriente hubiera una profunda agonía que ocultaba tras una máscara, manteniendo la frente en alto. No se atrevía a imaginarse el escenario en el cual Chris se vio inmerso y que, según sus amigos, fue un golpe duro. Le asustaba pensar en el perfil de ese australiano derrotado, diminuto, azotado por la desolación y masoquista hasta la coronilla.

Su conciencia misma era una contradicción. Ese australiano provocaba esas emociones, y durante su estancia en Inglaterra había decidido que podía perdonarlo, pero eso no significaría que regresarían a ser pareja. . . al menos era el plan inicialmente cuando llegó al hotel, pero al haber bailado en medio de la pista, con la voz de Chris cantándole al oído una melodía tan sublime, no pudo más que aceptar que su amor seguía intacto.

¿Y si regresar solo resultaba en un desastre para ambos? ¿y si volver solo auguraba un mal desenlace? ¿volverían al mismo circulo vicioso en el que se dañaban mutuamente? ¿volver a discusiones que los orillaron al precipicio, que propiciaron que Chris lo profanara? ¿es que acaso no podían estar juntos sin salir perdiendo? ¿se había equivocado en perdonarlo?

Ahora no sabía qué pensar exactamente. Había decidido perdonarlo muy pronto quizá. . . demasiado pronto.

Recordó cómo él también sufrió durante la primera semana, casi sin dormir, pero nunca se tiró al vicio del alcohol para quitárselo de la cabeza. No. Sin embargo, era bastante tortuoso levantarse sin que nadie le recordara cuanto lo ama, cuan bien era sentirse amado con una pasión desbordante y desenfrenada cada noche, saber que esa persona que decía estar contigo a muerte había traicionado su promesa, repasar segundo a segundo esa escena que le puso punto final a algo tan bello que fluía entre ellos, no poseer la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para arrancarse su amor.

¿Cómo se arrancaba el amor?

—No hace falta que yo te lo diga, es más que obvia la respuesta —oyó que le decía Robert trayéndolo a la realidad mientras se dirigía fuera de la sala y entraba cierto rubio

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Oh, Tom T.T me gustaría abrazarlo y decirle que todo va a estar bien… ah, el amor, el amor**

**Y Scarlett con el bebé. ¿Pueden creer que me inspiré en una película japonesa donde 5 mujeres llegan al mismo tiempo a un consultorio médico porque estaban en labor de parto?**

**Sí, ya sé, no todo lo verde se fuma jeje (xDD… ._. no me hagan caso)**

**Les agradezco una vez más por los review y las muestras de afecto que me sonrojan n.n serán bien recibidos el próximo viernes. Gracias!**


	17. ¡Bebé, bebé, bebé! (parte 2)

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

**Hola de nuevo! **

…**emm, como varios de ustedes ya pronostican, este fic está llegando a su final. Aún faltan cosas que contar y tratare lo mejor posible de que sea así**

Como le dije a** Nekogirl Lovers Hiddleworth **lo bonito ya casi está por llegar… De por sí soy lenta, imagínate lo que me ha costado narrar todo. Tenme paciencia, te juro que haré mi mejor esfuerzo

**Bueno, sin nada más, disfruten!**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**XVII. ¡BEBÉ, BEBÉ, BEBÉ! (parte 2)**

Scarlett se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas. Hacia un buen rato que las contracciones superaban su tolerancia, lo que indicaba que se había dilatado lo suficiente. Comenzó a pujar en cuanto Helga se lo indicó, enterrando sus uñas en el brazo de Jeremy como soporte.

—Amor, amor, calma. Todo está bien —dijo el catador de vinos, tratando de que Scarlett dejara de enterrar sus uñas

—¡¿Bien?! ¡¿BIEN?! —le tomó por la corbata, arrastrándolo y mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Vaya que estaba furiosa — ¡ESTOY EN MEDIO DE TRABAJO DE PARTO Y TODAVÍA ME DICES QUE TODO ESTÁ BIEN!

—Si pero estoy aquí para apoyarte

—¡¿APOYARME?! ¡¿ACASO TÚ ERES EL QUE ESTÁ PARIENDO?! ¡DIOS. . .! —arqueó su espalda porque el bebé se movía con energía

—Cálmese señorita —pidió la matrona —respire hondo, de lo contrario se tardará más

—¡No, no puedo! ¡no puedo más! —lloriqueó tratando de incorporarse en una mejor posición

—Claro que puedes, yo estoy aquí contigo —la reconfortó su novio

Scarlett tragó saliva suspirando, estaba empapada en sudor y sentía que el parto se estaba prolongando demasiado, pero si deseaba aliviarse debía cooperar un poco y hacer un gran esfuerzo para traer al bebé.

Sintió como Jeremy pasaba una mano por debajo de su espalda para ayudarla a acomodarse de nuevo, mientras le besaba la frente. Agradeció que fuera paciente con ella, de lo contrario, hubiera abandonado el cuarto al primer insulto.

—Está bien —asintió la joven

—¿Lista? Puja —indicó Helga  
De verdad que la chica intentaba seguir el ritmo, pero el dolor era tan espantoso y se esparcía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo que creyó que se desmayaría en pleno alumbramiento. Vaya que nunca imaginó que tener un hijo a la buena del señor era más complicado de lo que había visto en películas. Ya no soportaba, no pensaba en nada más que terminar con todo esto de una maldita vez, pero el cansancio la abatía terriblemente, y el año aun no terminaba.

—Scarlett vas a tener que pujar más fuerte, no sale —escuchó la voz de la nana

—Lo siento, no puedo, no puedo —recargó su cabeza en la almohada, sintiéndose impotente

—Scarlett. . . —la llamó Jeremy —escucha, sé que estás cansada, estás dolida y crees que tardará una eternidad, pero debes hacer un esfuerzo —reafirmó el apretón de manos que tenían, besándola en los labios —estoy contigo ¿sí? Inténtalo, un último empujón. . . ¿lista?

Scarlett asintió más tranquila por el apoyo de su novio, tomó aire, y comenzó a pujar como Helga le había indicado. Sentía partirse en dos, abrumada por la agonía, como si le clavaran estacas en toda su corporeidad. La mala noticia es que no podía controlar las pulsaciones que le corrían hasta el cerebro, porque sentía que estallaba literalmente.

—¡Santo Jesucristo redentor! —gritó la matrona  
—¿Qué? ¿qué pasa Helga? —preguntó Jeremy

—Veo la cabeza

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Robert se había retirado hace unos minutos a seguir discutiendo con los dueños del hotel, en tanto que Chris y Tom seguían mirándose incómodamente sin pronunciar palabra.

A cada vez que sus ojos coincidían, los apartaban rápido. Estaban asustados, había que admitir que encontrarse solos de nuevo les producía ansias, pero también una tremenda inseguridad.

Eran solo ellos en medio de una sala, esperando la hora en que Helga llamara a Tom a que le ayudase de nuevo. El escenario era ese, sin embargo ninguno hallaba las palabras con que dirigirse al otro después de lo del baile. Habían encontrado otra vez _esa_ conexión que se encuentra únicamente cuando el destino lo planea con paciencia, y ahora no sabían cómo hacer que esos lazos volvieran a estrecharse al igual que la primera vez.

El inglés fue quien rompió el hielo.

—Traer toallas y mantas es más complicado de lo que parece ¿no?

—Sí, el almacén está prácticamente vacío —respondió aceleradamente

—Si está vacío, ¿de dónde has sacado todo? —señaló el bulto color blanco que Chris había depositado en una mesa

—Ehh. . . tuve que pedirlas prestadas de otras habitaciones que no tenían huéspedes

—Ehehe, no has perdido el ingenio  
—Y tú tampoco has perdido el buen humor —y tampoco esa maravillosa forma de sonreír tan suya, con la lengua entre los dientes —ehh. . . ¿podemos hablar sobre la última vez que estuvimos en el pódium? —preguntó para retomar la plática pendiente, cosa que Tom entendió perfectamente

—Sí. . . por supuesto —estaba agitado — podríamos ir a un lugar más privado

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero antes de irnos quisiera que me aclararas una duda —el australiano se acercó al castaño y con voz baja le dijo— que me perdones, ¿quiere decir que tú y yo somos. . . o sin prisas. . . o tienes otras ideas. . .?

La pregunta causó confusión en Tom, pero finalmente pudo dilucidar a lo que se refería el rubio sobre seguir siendo pareja o solo conservar una hermosa amistad.

Ambas ideas eran opciones viables, pero no pudo contestar al instante. Guardó silencio unos segundos, mirando el piso, luego los zafiros del menor, de nuevo el piso, sin decidirse. Que complicado era su corazón en ese momento, que no sabía si arriesgarse a la adrenalina del amor de Chris o mantener una relación pacífica. Tal parecía que la ocasión ameritaba y le exigía que acomodara sus ideas, repasara los hechos, respirara profundo y diera una respuesta.

—¡THOMAS WILLIAM HIDDLESTON! —una exclamación de la matrona se escuchó viniendo de ésta al salir de la habitación, buscando por todos los lados al mencionado, encontrándolo de pie frente a Chris —¡ahí estás! ¡ven ahora mismo! —demandó sin dar tiempo a que se despidiera, jalándole el saco

—Hablamos luego, Chris —fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de desaparecer tras la puerta donde estaba toda la fiesta

—Ni un minuto más, debemos apresurarnos —dijo Helga mientras se arremangaba más su blusa

—¿Qué pasa? ¿cuál es la prisa?

—Oh, ¿quieres saberlo? —la matrona se cruzó de brazos —Jeremy está que se lo lleva el diablo, Scarlett va a reventar y por si fuera poco la cabeza del bebé comienza a verse, así que sugiero que no nos quedemos más tiempo como hongos inmóviles  
—¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Faltaban 5 minutos para que la cuenta regresiva de año nuevo comenzara, y todos los invitados a la velada estaban en el salón principal chismeando acerca de la peculiar situación que vivía el hotel, pero despreocupados y frívolos porque ellos no estaban tomando partida en el alumbramiento.  
Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación estaban Robert, Mark y Chris esperando la noticia, caminando de un extremo a otro de la antesala sin hablar. Prácticamente toda la tarde habían estado contribuyendo con la parte que Helga les había asignado, pero ahora solo escuchaban los gritos que taladraban las paredes del cuarto, sin obtener respuestas concretas cuando preguntaban si todo iba bien.

—¿Helga? ¿todo bien allá dentro? —se aventuró a preguntar el buen Mark

—¿Para qué preguntas? Va a responderte de la misma manera que la vez pasada —dijo Robert recargándose en el muro

—¡DEJEN DE HACER ESCÁNDALO! —el grito provino de adentro

—¿Ves? —afirmó Robert señalando la puerta —mira Mark, esto va para largo, así que yo digo que vayamos poniéndonos cómodos, pidamos unos tragos, nos despreocupemos y esperamos pacíficamente la llegada de mi nuevo ahijado

—¿Ahijado? —esta vez preguntó Chris

—Claro, ya utilizaron mi hotel como sala de parto. Mínimo merezco ser el padrino ¿no? —expresó el empresario, mientras movía la mano a un mozo indicándole que le llevara una bebida. Observó su reloj de pulso —me temo que mis invitados exigen mi presencia en el salón principal. Con su permiso caballeros  
Antes de que Robert pudiera dar un paso fuera de la sala, se escuchó un grito particularmente fuerte, como un alarido de dolor retumbando del famoso cuarto donde el drama tomaba acción. De inmediato los tres amigos se acercaron a la puerta, pegando sus orejas a lo largo de ésta con el afán de enterarse de lo que había sucedido.  
Poco les duró el experimento porque la puerta fue abierta bruscamente, empujándolos hasta dejarlos de cara al suelo. La matrona los veía con desaprobación moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Dios de mi vida con ustedes —dijo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el marco de la entrada —podrían considerar ser más atentos y preguntar cómo nació el bebé, o mínimo cómo está su amiga

Se escuchó un sonoro ¡¿QUÉ?! al unísono. Sin perder más tiempo, los tres se pusieron de pie corriendo hacia donde estaba Scarlett, dispuestos a conocer al nuevo integrante de esa familia genuina, pero la matrona se interpuso en su camino, mirándolos con desaprobación.

—¿Se puede saber quién les dio permiso de querer pasar?

—Pe…pero acabas de decir que. . . —dijo Mark confundido

—Ah, ah, ah —les calló la nana apoyando sus puños en la cintura envuelta por un delantal —yo les pregunté si no tenían nada qué decir, jamás les dije que podían pasar. Todavía hay mucho que limpiar allá dentro. Conociendo lo valientes que son, dudo que quieran disfrutar una panorámica del alumbramiento de Scarlett. Además, no se han aseado apropiadamente, les sugiero que vayan a desinfectarse si quieren cargar al bebé  
Los tres hombres resoplaron con inconformidad dirigiéndose a cumplir con lo que la climatérica mujer había ordenado, disputándose la custodia del jabón de manos.

En cuanto estuvieron debidamente aseados y Helga dio su aprobación soltaron a correr como una cebra siendo perseguida por un león.

—¡A un lado, debo ser el primero en conocer a mi nuevo ahijado! —exclamó el empresario abriéndose paso. Aunque no quería admitirlo estaba emocionado por verlo, quizá su lado paternal estuviera despertando.

Observó a Scarlett, lucía agotada y vaya que sí, ¿quién dijo que era fácil tener un niño? Sonrió y su mirada se posó en un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta color aperlado, moviéndose. Jeremy estaba sentado a lado de ella llorando.

—Enhorabuena amigo —dijo estrechando su mano y Jeremy solo asintió a modo de agradecimiento —lo harán mi ahijado ¿cierto?

—¡Faltaba más! —contestó el catador emocionado —pero no lo consientas demasiado, no vaya a agarrar tus malas mañas —ambos rieron

—¿Cómo se llamará? —preguntó Robert levantando la manta, enternecido por la imagen de su ahijado moviendo la boquita y sus manos buscando algún lugar a donde engancharse encontrando el camisón de su madre como apoyo

—Hans. . . Su nombre es Hans —se apresuró a contestar Scarlett

—¿Hans? —repitió Robert viendo al niño, quien le devolvió la mirada con extrañeza —es un nombre extraño ¿no crees? Pero tus padres no quisieron revisar la lista de nombres que les envié

—Por favor, "Jeremy Robert", "Robbie", "Rob", "Jimmy Robert", "Robert". Hans es un buen nombre — defendió Jeremy

Mark y Chris quedaron atrás esperando su turno con cierta frustración pues ellos querían entrar primero.

Mientras le llegaba su turno, el rubio comenzó a buscar a Tom pero no lo halló en la habitación, eso le inquietó.

—Helga, ¿no sabes dónde ha ido Tom?

—Presenciar el parto fue un choque para él. Felicitó al amo Renner y a la señorita Johansson y se fue a su habitación

—Gracias —le hubiese gustado quedarse para ver al pequeño ser que su amiga sostenía en brazos, pero algo le dijo que debía ir a por Tom —Helga, lo siento, debo ir a ver qué le pasa. Regresaré después a conocer al bebé

—Entiendo, ¿seguro no puedes quedarte un poco más? Mi amo ha querido que el brindis de Año Nuevo se haga aquí para celebrar que Hans nació este 1° de enero

No estaba tan convencido, deseaba compartir ese momento de felicidad con sus amigos, pero no era lo mismo sin Tom.

—En serio lamento no poder quedarme. Es que me preocupa que Tom se haya ido de repente cuando él fue quien recibió al bebé —en realidad temía lo peor: que Tom hubiera dado la excusa de irse a dormir solo para irse de verdad a Inglaterra. No permitirá eso. No esta vez —diles por favor que los veré en unas horas

La nana asintió y a modo de confort atrajo al australiano en un abrazo maternal, acariciando sus largos mechones dorados. Palmeó su espalda en un gesto alentador

—Anda chiquillo loco, no pierdas más tiempo

Nadie se dio cuenta de la retirada de Chris excepto la nana y Hans, que con sus ojos saltarines seguía los pasos del australiano al pasar por la puerta, ignorando el alboroto que acababa de armar Mark porque Robert no le permitía acercarse lo suficiente.

Y fue extraño, cualquiera hubiera dicho que Hans a pesar de ser un recién nacido veía a través del corazón de su _tío_ Chris, tranquilizándose porque era sincero.

—¿Dónde ha ido Chris? —preguntó Scarlett de repente

—Seguramente por una copa. No olviden que se hizo gran amigo del alcohol —comentó Robert

—O pudo haber ido al sanitario —defendió Jeremy

—Sí. . . A vomitar —bromeó el empresario

—Pues ya que no estás viendo a Hans, lo veré yo. Aparta —lo codeó Mark

—¡Ruffalo! ¡Has arruinado mi saco! —se quejó Robert y un pequeño chillido se oyó

—¿Ves lo que hiciste? Asustaste a Hans

—¿Yo? Tu horrenda cara es la que lo espantó. Hans sabe que su _tío_ preferido, o sea yo, es demasiado guapo y apuesto y por tanto es imposible que asuste a alguien

Y mientras ambos se reclamaban uno al otro sobre quién había hecho llorar al pequeño y Scarlett trataba de calmarlo dándole el pecho, Helga tomaba asiento en una mecedora contentándose de ver aquel cuadro familiar tan cálido.

"_No. Ha ido a buscarlo. . ." _respondió para sí misma la matrona.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Bebes… son las cositas más hermosas del mundo. El instinto maternal salió (?) ehh… bueno, yo no soy de la idea de ser madre, pero vamos quien se resiste a la ternura de los bebés jeje… no hagan mucho caso.**

**El nombre de **_**Hans**_** fue en honor a "Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters" la película donde Jeremy participó. **

**Gracias por todos los reviews, favs, followers que me alientan a seguir con esta locura. Nos vemos el viernes ;)**


	18. Entre las sábanas

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

**Hey! Cómo están? Listos para más Hiddlesworth? xD**

En primera quiero decirles que este capítulo estuvo inspirado en una frase que me proporcionó nuestra querida **Ellice-Megan **(después de habérmelo sugerido hace 3 capítulos o algo)

_"La pasión es una obsesión positiva, la obsesión es una pasión negativa"_ por Paúl Carvel

**LadyMischievous07** creo que te desmayarás con esto, te aviso

**Decidí subirlo un día antes de lo acordado porque mañana no tendré oportunidad de hacerlo, así que espero que sea un jueves muy grato. Sin más, a leer!**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**XVIII. ENTRE LAS SÁBANAS**

Después del brindis todos de dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes expresar los mejores deseos a los nuevos padres, quienes no hacen mucho caso pues siguen contemplando al recién llegado que succiona con ahínco su único alimento. Helga también se ha dirigido a su habitación advirtiéndole a la pareja que no haga algo que pudiera perturbar la inocente mente de Hans.

Al quedar solos, Jeremy no puede evitar girar el rostro de Scarlett y darle un lánguido beso.

—¿Sabes que me he vuelto a enamorar de ti?

—¿En serio? Apuesto que me veía muy sexy con mi cadera partiéndose por la mitad

—Gritabas tan adorablemente

—Sí, fue tan romántico —la joven sonríe ampliamente —dudo que puedas olvidar una vista tan gráfica. Tendrás qué contarle a Hans cuando crezca

—Y a los que vendrán —dice casi por inercia

—¡Jeremy! —sonríe la joven divertida por ese compromiso "implícito" en las palabras del catador —solo respóndeme algo: ¿cuántos hermanos planeas que tenga Hans?

—Tenemos muchos años para averiguarlo. Lo más importante ahora es que volvamos al viñedo como familia y presentaremos a Hans a nuestros amigos. Me imagino que tus managers querrán grabar un disco contigo y Hans en la portada

—Me gusta la idea —ladea la cabeza para comprobar que el pequeño se ha dormido. Acerca su rostro y besa a Jeremy con ternura.

Y una vez más voltea a ver a su hijo. Las lágrimas de felicidad caen porque acaba de convertirse en madre.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Otro año se ha ido fugaz como uno nuevo ha llegado. Hay tantos momentos de los que no se olvidará y otros que prefiere sepultar fuera de su corazón.

La madrugada parece hablarle, le dice que conoce sus secretos y miedos. También le dice que luche contra ellos, de lo contario podrá arrepentirse el resto de su vida.

Las estrellas que no son tapadas por nubes que se deslizan por ese manto obscuro, le iluminan el rostro que se niega a girar cuando escucha la puerta abrirse. No tiene sentido hacerlo porque solo hay una persona en ese hotel que iría a buscarlo a esas horas.

La persona se aproxima, sus pasos repiquetean en la burda cubierta de madera barnizada hasta que se sitúa atrás de él. Sus manos le toman los brazos en un movimiento caprichoso, bajando y subiendo como calmándolo para una nueva declaración. Tom se tensa con el gesto, el aroma de Hugo Boss cruza su nariz y sonríe porque sigue conservando en su memoria esa fragancia que lo acompañaba durante inicios de año y el portador no soltaba su mano un solo instante.

No habla, prefiere esperar que el otro empiece y le diga los motivos de haber ido a buscarlo.

—Creí que te quedarías al brindis

—Tú tampoco te has quedado

—Pensé que te sentías mal. Helga me dijo que recibir a Hans te impactó

—No todos los días depositan un bebé recién nacido en tus manos, a menos que seas obstetra —ha cruzado los brazos sin dejar de mirar cómo la nieve cae estruendosa

Chris baja sus manos impaciente. Le recorre la espalda con la mirada detallando la nuca con los rizos castaños no tan marcados. Ha llevado el mismo corte de cabello desde que lo conoció y eso le encanta, pero le encanta más mirar su rostro en medio de una luz tenue como el de la luna. Lo toma por el hombro y lo encara.

—¿Quieres hablar?

Pero el inglés no contesta, jala el saco de Chris para que lo acompañe a la calidez del cuarto. Dentro, permanecen de pie con la firme intención de aclarar las cosas, pero cuesta trabajo sacar las palabras cuando sus ojos se empeñan en hablar por si solos, como si coquetearan entre ellos y se burlaran de la cobardía de los hombres.

—Robert me habló de las dos semanas que me fui a Inglaterra —Tom quiere saber más por boca del mismo australiano

—. . . No fue sencillo recibir un golpe como ese —baja la mirada, avergonzado y vulnerable — ¿también te contó que quise. . .?

Calla en seguida por lo dañino que es el recuerdo. Además Robert no habrá sido capaz de contarle también sobre sus intentos suicidas ¿o sí? Pero Chris conoce lo _comunicativo_ que suele ser su manager, lo que no sabe es que Tom ignora por completo esa parte de la historia y sus palabras se vuelven imprudentes.

—¿Quisiste qué, Chris?

—Nada, no hagas caso —demasiado tarde para ocultar la negra anécdota

—Hemsworth. . . Vas a decirme de qué se trata o puedes irte de mi habitación —debe ser duro si quiere que las heridas sanen

—De acuerdo. . . —suelta un largo suspiro apartando la mirada —debes comprender que cuando te fuiste lo veía todo obscuro. Lo admito, me comporte como todo un imbécil y mis métodos para superar la ruptura fueron de lo más estúpidos. . . No solo estuve tomando, vi una oportunidad para no quedarme con el despecho. . .

Tom siente ese maldito nudo formarse en su garganta que le impide respirar. Su pecho se hincha, sus manos tiemblan, la voz grave de Chris le taladra el tímpano y duele más porque tiene que escucharlo, debe prestar atención y teme destrozarse así como el rubio le aterra que lo rechace.

—Subí al balcón del apartamento. . . Miré las calles, las luces, el teatro de enfrente que tanto te gusta, miré el restaurant de la esquina al que íbamos cada mes, miré un avión cruzando el cielo. . . Y decidí que no podría despertar y contemplar cada lugar que me trajera un recuerdo tuyo.

Y su escudo cae al abrazar al rubio con fuerza, dejando caer lágrimas delatoras.

—. . . No hables —suplica Tom a lado de su rostro —no hables por favor. . .

Chris también deja que dos surcos salinos resbalen por sus pómulos. Se aferra a Tom agradeciendo que haya decidido aceptarlo de nuevo con esas palabras que le piden que no desentierre sentimientos amargos y tóxicos, y los sustituya por olvido.

Todo ha quedado atrás.

—Perdóname. . . —pide una vez más

—Sí. . . Si, te perdono. . . te perdono —acepta con el dolor en su pecho, rasgando cerca del cuello del saco

Juntan sus frentes, y sus labios se precipitan sobre el otro, sin enterarse nunca quien fue el que lo inició. Se prueban con hambre después de varios meses de escasez, sus labios se susurran "te quiero" y vuelven a recordar lo mucho que son adictos a los besos feroces y agresivos.

Tom rodea el cuello de Chris así como su lengua lo ha hecho con la australiana. Se siente morir entre sus brazos, atrayéndole a su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices dolorosas. Desearía poder decirle cuanto lo ha extrañado, cuanto sigue amándolo y que nunca dejó de hacerlo, pero ese beso ya ha transmitido lo suficiente. Jala y desata el moño que sujeta el rubio cabello con desesperación, enredando sus dedos al instante.

La habitación se ha iluminado de un color ámbar fresco, proveniente de las lámparas de esquina que presencian aquel milagro de año. Observan entrometidas cómo ambos hombres se van despojando de sus ropas. Chris toma la delantera y las camisetas caen al suelo. Se tocan piel a piel, y a falta de aire rompen el beso solo para volver a juntar sus labios en cuanto es posible. Las manos del australiano viajan frenéticas a lo largo de las caderas y logra desabrochar los pantalones tal como Tom ha conseguido con los suyos.

Y así quedan desnudos en medio de ese cuarto. No hay tiempo a pensar las cosas, en menos de un segundo están recostados en la cama (magníficamente bien tendida) que seguramente se convertirá en un torbellino en unos instantes más y Tom sonríe al pensarlo. Las manos del australiano viajan de la espalda a los muslos del mayor, con la libertad que otorga el permiso del amor. Sus bocas se llenan al degustar el paladar y los dientes, Chris casi muerde y su lengua se desvía al cuello de Tom succionándolo con gula.

Vuelven a tocarse en donde hacen gemir al otro, donde la piel adquiere su máxima sensibilidad y el contacto se vuelve una necesidad. Chris rasga con los dientes, marca el cuello con ellos y baja a los hombros a besar la línea perfectamente bien definida entre la clavícula y ellos. Lame y Tom se deshace a gemidos por volver a sentir los labios sobre su piel, echa su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el menor ensaliva uno de sus pezones sorpresivamente.

—Chris. . . Chris. . . aah —se aferra a las sábanas jadeando por más, que Chris se entere que lo desea.

Y al parecer el australiano capta pues de inmediato coloca sus dedos en la boca del inglés, que se alegra porque se desarrolle así. Nada de lubricante o cosas ajenas que no sean propiedad de su rudo compañero. Los ensaliva con descaro y cruzando miradas. Se ven como la primera vez que lo hicieron, las pupilas se dilatan con deseo.

No les alcanza la cabeza para dejarlos como se debería pues Chris los retira en milésimas, clavando dos de un tirón en la entrada. Tom gime con dolor y placer, curvando su columna mientras la otra mano del menor le toma por el cuello atrayéndolo en un beso desgarrador.

Los dígitos se mueven en círculos sin dar tregua a la estrechez que conserva el inglés, sus gemidos confirman que lo disfruta y su erección se alza con excitación. El rubio también está erecto y al momento de terminar con la dilatación se posiciona en el canal.

Mira con duda antes de proceder. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido lo asaltan con sadismo, encara a Tom para asegurarse que no cometerá ninguna idiotez.

—Tom. . .

—Hazlo. . . solo hazlo —gime contra sus labios, envolviéndolo con sus piernas. Quiere sentirlo dentro, le suplica con la mirada que no lo deje así por más tiempo

Grita cuando la erección se abre paso con furia y sin recato. Chris se entierra de una estocada como acostumbraba hacerlo, pero a Tom no le molesta, le excita sobremanera que lo posea como el australiano brusco que siempre ha sido, que lo tome con cada fibra de su ser sin remordimientos, que lo penetre el hombre del que se enamoró. Siempre duele con él y sabe que dolerá el resto de su vida, pero la pasión con que lo hace es tan adictiva que se ha vuelto su obsesión.

Chris se acomoda entre las piernas, las paredes le reciben con familiaridad. Su mente se nubla por ser envuelto por el calor, se bebe la imagen del mayor dándole una segunda oportunidad, sus ojos entrecerrados que hacen juego con su aliento forzado, extendiendo sus brazos para acariciar su rostro, y eso lo enloquece como animal. Observa que sus labios se han hinchado y adquirido un tono carmín hasta desgastarse, y sonríe porque gracias a eso adoptó como color favorito el rojo, pero solo el rojo especial que Tom es capaz de crear.

Se tocan con la misma fuerza de siempre, y agradecen que sea de esa forma, dejándose llevar en los brazos del otro. Las penetraciones son de velocidad media al tiempo que la curva de excitación crece y sube con rapidez increíble. Los gemidos y nombres inundan la atmósfera como plegarias que caen de las bocas de ambos.

—Aaah. . . Chris. . . —se aferra a su cuello como si fuese a caer por un barranco

—Tom. . . te. . . aggh. . . te quiero —suspira porque sinceramente no soporta callarlo por más tiempo

—Yo también. . . demasiado —responde complacido

Un nuevo beso principia con los brazos de Chris envolviendo a Tom por la cintura, perdiéndose en sus caderas, entregando todo su corazón en lo que implica el acto de reconciliación. Gruñe contra sus labios condenadamente deliciosos, su corazón palpita inquieto e incansable, penetra como si no hubiera un mañana, adueñándose del sitio que Tom siempre tendría reservado para recibirlo cuando volvieran a encontrarse.

Escuchó en algún lugar "recordar es volver a vivir", pero revivir es más placentero todavía. No lo ve, pero sabe que Chris está dando todo de sí, está amándolo con una pasión que es nueva y desconocida, y a pesar de todo la reconoce. Chris se ha convertido en otra persona para bien, lo sabe, pero mantiene aquello que lo vuelve loco, que le asegura que su amor ha quedado intacto.

Chris es instinto y euforia, es el tono erótico con el que le susurra al oído que lo ama, es impulsividad de poseerlo en cualquier lugar y hora, es su boca lamiendo su boca, es su aliento chocando contra el suyo, es su abdomen masturbándolo con alevosía y locura, es su pene enterrándose y tocando el punto que lo vulnerabiliza y obliga a empujar con sus piernas las caderas de Chris más adentro, es su modo de expresar que se siente perdido sin él. . . Es el amor que nunca vio venir.

El orgasmo que estaba asomándose a la puerta se hace presente. Ambos se corren con fuerza al tope de adrenalina. Chris contrae todo su cuerpo, apretando sus parpados y gruñendo como si estuviera cargando una tonelada de concreto, desatando todo su esfuerzo para llenar bastamente a Tom, que continua enganchado a su cuello y entierra sus uñas en la nuca de éste.

Su semen mancha ambos cuerpos y suelta un jadeo endemoniadamente erótico culminando en intentos por atrapar aire. Siente asfixiarse con la nube de emociones hirviendo en su cabeza y su pulso que no desacelera, provocándole respiraciones fuera de control, hasta que el australiano deja de moverse dentro de su entrada húmeda.

Les toma varios minutos poder normalizar sus signos vitales, pero consiguen recuperar la razón y vuelven a mirarse. Chris se apoya en sus palmas para salir, pero las paredes de Tom se cierran de nuevo.

—No. . . Quédate así un momento —cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño. El australiano ríe grave, que provoca que Tom se contraiga más. ¿Es que no sabe que lo mata cuando usa _ese_ tono?

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta curioso al ver el semblante _concentrado_ del inglés— sigues sensible. . .

—Estoy bien, Chris. En serio —ladea la cabeza, posando su mirada en ese par de zafiros. Comprende que el australiano tenga miedo de lastimarlo, pero ya no puede hacerlo — intento recordar cuando fue la última vez que lo hicimos así

—Je, ninguna vez se parece a esta —dice confiado, saliendo lento del interior del mayor a pesar que éste tuerce la boca inconforme. Hubiera deseado que estuviera más tiempo adentro —todas tienen algo que las vuelve únicas y ésta ha sido más especial

—¿Por qué? —pregunta dejando que el rubio se recueste encima suyo. A pesar que puede imaginarse cuál será la respuesta, prefiere oírla del australiano

—Porque lo hemos hecho sin prisas

—¿Sin prisas? —enarca una ceja

—A nuestro modo

—¿Y por qué más es especial?

—. . . Porque creo que te amo más de lo que puedo soportar

El corazón de Tom da un brinco y su estómago se contrae como si estuviera deslizándose en la bajada de una montaña rusa. Ve a través de los iris azules el reflejo del verdadero Chris, lee que puede confiar en sus palabras que salen lo más sinceras como solo el alma las expresa. Le rodea el cuello mirándole con ternura.

—Yo también. . .

Chris sonríe como un niño cuando le han comprado el oso de peluche más grande y afelpado de la tienda. Debe hacerse entender a sí mismo que todo eso es real, luchó por esto y es tiempo de volver a comenzar.

A veces el amor que siente por Tom le cae como plomo, piensa que tener una conexión así, vivir con él una relación al tope y con esa intensidad es imposiblemente perfecto, que tenerlo bajo suyo acariciando sus mejillas y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos es un regalo inmerecido. . . Esos ojos. Probablemente fue de lo primero que se enamoró.

Y Tom puede darse cuenta de cómo el australiano lo observa con atención, como si quisiera encontrar algo en sus pupilas, pero sabe que su silencio se debe a que, después de hacer el amor, acostumbra "meditar" sobre qué significado tuvo para él y el impacto que conlleva hacerlo. Sonó extraño al principio, pero luego comprendió que Chris era de los que deben asegurarse que siguen enamorados de la persona con quien comparten su intimidad. . . Y se alegra porque así sea.

Es la víspera de Año Nuevo y deciden adoptarla como el inicio de una nueva etapa, juntos.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿No estoy tan loca? Lamento haber tardado en escribir la reconciliación, pero al fin quedó :D**

**Gracias por los reviews, favs, follows y espero verlos el siguiente viernes!**


	19. Nueva página

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

**Penúltimo capi! Sí, estamos a punto de darle clausura a esto jeje.**

**Ellice-Megan**, volví a usar la frase que me proporcionaste porque quedó perfecta en la narración. Gracias por el aporte!

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**XIX. NUEVA PÁGINA**

_5 meses después. . ._

Amaneció como cualquier día normal, como siempre lo es para la mayoría de la gente que lo primero que hace al despertar es orinar, ducharse, desayunar y salir lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde al trabajo. Solo que en un viñedo al norte de California no es un día cualquiera. Es un día para celebrar.

El amplio y basto jardín que circunda la casa de campo del empresario Renner ha sido adornada con arreglos florales, mesas con adornos de orquídeas y rosas, una alfombra roja cubierta con pétalos que se abre paso entre varias personas que visten pomposamente, y entre los invitados uno que otro despistado que pregunta qué evento es ese. Mientras un sacerdote se prepara para iniciar la ceremonia, varios de los presentes comentan que todo el arreglo se ve divino, que quien haya organizado todo es un genio. No hace falta que manden cartas de felicitación porque Mark Ruffalo gira con orgullo la cabeza y les informa que él es el organizador del evento.

Más adelante, donde el altar está siendo colocado, un Chris nervioso se pasea de un lado a otro, mordiéndose las uñas y jugando con sus puños.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —comenta Robert —se trata de lucir elegantes, no de causar pena ajena

—Muy gracioso —si pudiera le soltaría una lista de insultos, pero debe respetar que un cura esté frente a él —debimos haber comenzado hace 15 minutos, ¿crees que haya cambiado de opinión?

—Bueno considerando que ser terco, impulsivo y maleducado te caracteriza, lo pensaría dos veces

—¡Robert! ¿estás aquí para ayudarme o jod. . . desanimarme?

—¿Qué? solo estoy diciéndote lo que yo creo que Tom pensaría, tomando muy en cuenta los defectos que siempre muestras. . . pero vamos ¡no te desanimes! Tienes varias virtudes que los compensan. Tu chico llegará, ya verás

—Ehh. . . ¿Gracias?

—Oh, no agradezcas, ya sabes que soy un hombre generoso, con una gran sensibilidad y sentido de solidaridad hacia los demás. Hey, no veo a tus padres. . . ni a los de Tom

—Los padres de Tom no pueden volar por cuestiones de salud y los míos. . . Tú sabes cómo nos llevamos

—Caramba, ¿ni siquiera el día que te casas?

—Eso no tiene importancia. Todo está siendo grabado, ya verán la película cuando sepan aceptarnos

Entonces una limusina descubierta aparca frente a todo aquel tumulto de gente. Alfred Pennyworth ha sido el chofer por supuesto.

—Sus invitados lo esperan señor Hiddleston

—Gracias Alfred —baja presuroso del auto —¿me veo bien? ¿estoy decente?

—Se ve como todo un novio. Será mejor que no haga esperar más al señor Hemsworth

Tom sonríe estrechando manos y camina hacia donde está su prometido quedando frente a frente. No se hablan, la emoción del momento les gana y les ha dejado mudos.

—Queridos hermanos —comienza el sacerdote — estamos reunidos aquí para presenciar el santo sacramento del matrimonio entre Chris y Tom. Oremos

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Han transcurrido 15 minutos de la ceremonia y todo parece avanzar normal y tranquilo, hasta que la presencia de una dama causa conmoción. Lleva un vestido largo color vino con escote en "V" y cabello con tinte negro (porque antes era castaño). No está demasiado cómoda en ese lugar y varias miradas de los invitados le advierten que no haga una tontería.

Mark es el primero en darse cuenta de su llegada. Le sorprende que aparezca después de tanto tiempo y encima, en el evento nupcial de Chris y Tom. Se escabulle con agilidad y se cuela entre los invitados caminando hacia la joven. No está contento con su presencia eso es evidente.

—Kat Dennings. . . No esperaba verte por aquí

—Hola Mark —sonríe de lado. Ella tampoco planeaba aparecerse por esos lugares, menos en esa fecha

—¿A qué has venido? No será para impedir la boda ¿verdad?

La joven suspira profundamente, parece traer un gran peso cargando. —Entiendo que las cosas no quedaron en buenos términos entre los chicos y yo

—Chris casi se suicida dos veces

—Mark, necesito que escuches un momento. No me acercaré si así lo deseas

El empresario hace un gesto condescendiente. —Prosigue

—Vine aquí por mi propia voluntad a darles mis mejores deseos a Chris y Tom. Entendí que una tonta terapia de parejas no da la solución a los verdaderos problemas y ellos lo han demostrado. . . Quiero hablar con ellos un momento para pedirles disculpas y anunciarles que me retiraré del mundo de la psiquiatría

—¿Retirarte? ¿tanto así? —levanta la ceja con gesto menos severo pero igualmente a la defensiva —¿qué piensas hacer?

—No sé. Irme del país, viajar, olvidarme de la sociedad un rato y encontrar de nuevo mi vocación para no dañar a nadie

—Kat. . . Mira, no creo que sea el momento oportuno para contarles acerca de tu retiro y tu sincero arrepentimiento. Apenas se recuperaron de las heridas del pasado y necesitan tiempo para ser la pareja que siempre desearon ser —dice Mark en un tono amistoso —no quiero parecer grosero pero lo mejor es que te vayas, tú también necesitas reconsiderar las cosas y hallar qué quieres

—¿Podría al menos pedirte que les entregues esto? —sostiene una hoja doblada en cuatro algo estrujado pasándosela a Mark —dáselos cuando creas conveniente

—¿Qué es esto?

—El último apunte que escribí durante la terapia. Puedes leerlo si quieres —le tiende la mano en señal de simpatía. El empresario acepta el escrito sin cambiar su expresión seria

No se han percatado de que un par de ojos azules los observa atento y en cuanto Mark se aleja del lugar prometiendo que entregara el paquete pronto, esos ojos se encuentran con los verde grisáceo de Kat.

El australiano la observa manteniéndose neutral, le sorprende verla en ese evento. La joven le ha sonreído y él devuelve el gesto porque sabe que de no ser por ella quizá nunca habría tenido el valor de dar el gran paso con Tom. . . O puede que sí, es incierto. No es rencor lo que siente, es más algo parecido a compasión. Compasión por sí mismo y por la forma que esa chica influyó en su vida, cómo le demostró hasta donde era capaz de sacrificarse por una persona. Jamás llegó a apreciarla plenamente, ni siquiera cuando le dijo a donde había escapado Tom esa noche de tormenta y soledad.

De cualquier manera no la odia ni la desprecia, le transmite con la mirada que estarán bien (refiriéndose a él y Tom como matrimonio) que no recaiga en ella toda la culpa. Se gira a continuar con la ceremonia, entrelazando sus dedos con los del inglés dispuesto a sellar el enlace.

—¿Viste a alguien? —escucha por lo bajo la pregunta

—. . . Solo una conocida

El viento sopla en dirección norte y la pelinegra deja mecerse por la brisa que revolotea entre sus mechones, recibe la sonrisa de Chris con emoción. Ahora puede asegurarle que encontrará en ella una amiga, una que no sea tan imbécil. Sus comisuras se curvan mientras escucha al sacerdote pedirles que digan sus votos, permanece de pie unos segundos.

—Christopher Hemsworth. . . Me has dado los mejores 4 años y medio de mi vida los cuales volvería a repetir si me lo pidieras, y a pesar de los malos ratos has sabido convertirlos en momentos inolvidables. . . Te amo. Por eso quiero preguntarte si quisieras compartir más de esos momentos y ser. . .

—Sí, acepto —contesta algo ansioso. Da un vistazo rápido a Kat antes de dar sus votos —Thomas William Hiddleston. . .Te amo —ambos ríen — has logrado provocar un efecto en mi como nadie ha hecho, gracias a ti me he convertido en una mejor persona, me has mostrado la mejor forma de amar en todos los aspectos de mi vida. . . Me has enseñado quién soy realmente. Por eso quiero preguntarte si. . .  
—Sí, claro que acepto

Con estas declaraciones y pactos, Kat entiende que es tiempo de retirarse, puede dar media vuelta con la consciencia más tranquila. Una lágrima cae por su mejilla espolvoreada de rubor cuando el cura da la sentencia que sus vidas han sido unidas hasta que la muerte los separe, pero ella piensa que ni la inminente expiración de la vida podrá darle fin al sentimiento tan fuerte que los atará incluso en lo eterno, más allá de las nociones humanas, como si el gran estallido que dio origen al cosmos fuera lo único equiparable al amor que nació entre ellos.

Y solo cuando Chris y Tom se dan el primer beso como pareja nueva en la pequeña sociedad frente a sus ojos, Kat recoge su vestido caminando hacia el sendero que conduce a la salida del jardín. No tiene nada más que hacer, todo lo que esperaba ver se ha cumplido, aplausos resuenan acompañados de clamores y congratulaciones. Sonríe para sus adentros percatándose que la celebración ha concluido.

Voltea por última ocasión intuyendo que así debía suceder. Algún día volverán a encontrarse y podrá hablar sin afectarlos. Sí, lo presiente, tal vez sus caminos se crucen cuando ella sepa su verdadera vocación y Chris le dé la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos a su nueva familia junto con Tom.

Kat Dennings desaparece en el horizonte que ya empieza a esclarecer con el brillo del mediodía, para no regresar en un buen tiempo.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

_Notas de Kat_

Queridos Chris y Tom.

Para cuando lean esto, yo estaré en un vuelo que no llega a ninguna parte, donde solo tenga de compañía el paisaje y mis pensamientos tratando de encontrar lo que busco en este mundo loco. No es mi intención alejarme de los problemas con los cuales no puedo contender, sino verlos de otro modo, uno en el cual sepa que es correcto lo que estoy haciendo sin arrepentirme ni dañar a otros.

La psiquiatría no es mi campo después de todo. Lo deduje cuando Tom decidió abordar ese avión. Tengo mucho que aprender todavía, ustedes me han demostrado que el amor no es algo que pueda manipularse a voluntad y tocarlo en el punto vulnerable acarrea graves consecuencias, también me ayudaron a comprender que el amor solo es de dos (pero el genuino), ningún tercero puede modificarlo o mejorarlo, sin embargo sí puede empeorarlo.

Cuando vuelva a verlos tengan por seguro que no será en un diván o en un ala de consulta, será un encuentro casual entre extraños caminando por la calle donde uno saluda sin saber quién es la persona de enfrente.

Háganme un último favor. Ámense al máximo y en cuanto terminen de leer esto, quémenlo, así como el recuerdo de esas _sesiones de mierda_ como diría Chris.

Les deseo una vida plena y llena de satisfacciones, en todos los sentidos.

Kat Dennings.  
P.D. _"La pasión es una obsesión positiva, la obsesión es una pasión negativa"_ por Paúl Carvel

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Después de todo, no eran apuntes.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**¿Creían que había olvidado el asunto con Kat? Me pareció la mejor forma de quitarla de en medio aunque suene algo cruel**

**Ya el próximo viernes llega el final de esta cosa extraña. Gracias por los review que han dejado, favs, followers, haré una lista de todos para llevármelos conmigo xD  
**


	20. Recuerda que te amo

**DISCLAIMER:** Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en una realidad alterna donde ambos son modelos profesionales.

Y otro fanfic más terminado… Me hizo llorar, reír, ilusionarme, fangirlear un poco, sacar facetas mías que no conocía o.o… pero no hubiera podido llegar hasta acá sin recibir su apoyo y sus muestras de afecto que me hicieron sonrojar más de una vez. Le agradezco a cada uno de ustedes que se pasearon por aquí para leer unos párrafos que surgieron de mi retorcida mente.

**A todos ustedes, gracias por haber hecho espacio y leer.**

**Hersent** (sigo siendo tu fan jeje)

**LadyMischievous07** (tu… tu eres dueña y señora de mi amistad jeje, aprecio muchísimo que me hayas apoyado a cada capítulo y por seguir con ese maravilloso roleo. Definitivamente tenemos que ir a la premiere de Thor)

**Drake99999** (gracias por seguir siendo mi amigo desde que llegué a fanfiction y por ser un chavo genial)

**Poyo** (ya ves, terminé esto con sangre y lágrimas, pero lo termine jajaj)

**Xanath**

**Lola**

**Ellice-Megan** (me encantaban tus reviews, espero leernos pronto)

**Maru de Kusanagi** (contigo no me sentí tan inútil jeje)

**Elricestcrazy** (ay querida, tú me sonrojas más que nadie. En serio no es necesario tanto halago, no lo merezco n/n)

**saga-pau3**

**victoria**

**Laura **(muchísimas gracias! no sabes lo genial que es saber que hayas leído otros fanfics míos)

**yuritzi **(no vuelvo a hacer apuestas contigo ¬¬)

**Nekogirl Lovers Hiddlesworth** (gracias por hacer un esfuerzo para ser constante con el fic. Fue un privilegio conocerte)

**Un guest**

**AkatsukiDrak** (simplemente me encantaron los reviews y gracias por el apoyo en mi Halric)

**Lise**

**Sayuri DV Liqueur**

**ladydark0120**

**SaSoRe-NyU** (extrañare tus insultos (?))

**AchthundertFunfzehnPrisoner**

**Aleth Rogers**

**Carita-sampai**

**Kappuchu09**

**arceeenergon**

**Nekiare**

**WolstenMuser**

**Zamtick y Girzzeta**

**duchess lexie**

**Kekeh**

**TwiVamp-TrekkerVendetta**

**Iluna kori saishi**

**midnight6277**

**CHSevenDevils**

******Consejo (solo para dramatizar): escuchar "breathe me" de Sia sirve de buen fondo musical para este capitulo**  


**Mensaje subliminal: **por si alguien está interesado, escribí otro oneshot** Halric, **llamado** "La época prohíbe"**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**XX. RECUERDA QUE TE AMO**

—Entonces, si te ofrecen un contrato por 100 000 dólares ¡no lo aceptes! Siempre debes ser ambicioso, buscar un pez más gordo que involucre millones de dólares o quedarás quebrado en menos de dos meses, ¿has entendido Hans?

Robert intenta explicarle a su ahijado las mejores estrategias y consejos sobre "cómo ser un millonario exitoso de carisma irresistible" porque algún día la responsabilidad de dirigir la compañía recaerá en las pequeñas manos del chiquillo. Pero el joven Hans parece no gustarle la idea porque toma su sonaja y golpea en la cabeza al empresario. Nadie interrumpe la hora de su comida, ni siquiera su padrino.

—De acuerdo, podemos buscar más opciones para ti —se rinde Robert mirando en la silla alta como trata de acomodar una cuchara en su mano sin éxito. La papilla ha quedado hecha un desastre— ¿te gustan los coches Formula 1?

—Robert, que tú seas un aficionado empedernido no quiere decir que tu ahijado también lo será —llega Mark con una copa de vino sentándose en frente

—¡Hey! Estamos hablando de mi heredero. Tiene que ser debidamente educado en el fino arte de los negocios y eso implica apuestas

—Scarlett jamás permitirá que haga esas cosas, ¿Jeremy no te había dicho que Hans ocupará su lugar en su compañía de vinos, y no en la tuya?

—Que diga lo que quiera, Hans sabe a quién hacerle caso, ¿verdad pequeño? —dice haciéndole una cara graciosa a su ahijado

Mark rueda los ojos. —No tienes remedio

—Como digas, oye tú que eres el vocero de todo dime, ¿has visto a Chris y Tom? Hace media hora que nos tienen esperando a todos para la fiesta

Efectivamente. Los festejados no están presentes y de pronto Mark parece saber por qué. Sonríe de lado mirando el camino del sendero del jardín mientras Robert se auto-explica dónde podría estar el par.

Los invitados comienzan a creer que jamás aparecerán después de irse a tomar su foto de bodas típicamente fotografiada después de la ceremonia religiosa. Motivo por el cual empiezan a retirarse sin haber probado bocado o bebido lo suficiente, quejándose en voz baja del comportamiento pésimo de los anfitriones.

Los únicos que quedan en las mesas son los tres empresarios, Scarlett con Hans y Helga recogiendo los adornos que no se llevaron. Conversan y hacen apuestas (Robert las hace) sobre cuándo tardarán en volver.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

No volverán. Al menos no en un mes.

Otro avión ha partido del aeropuerto. Tom admira el paisaje por la diminuta ventana, apoyando el mentón en sus nudillos. Seguramente todos en la fiesta estarán preguntándose dónde demonios están, se supone que debieron llegar del estudio fotográfico hace una hora.  
A diferencia de la lista de actividades programadas para una boda, él estaba registrándose en un estante solicitando un boleto y entregando su equipaje sin preocuparse demasiado.

Sigue divagando cuando una mano se cierra sobre la suya. Curva sus labios sin voltear, la mano se mueve hasta entrelazar sus dedos y sólo cuando Tom siente un beso delicado en su mejilla decide encarar al autor.

—No era necesario pagar por un vuelo privado

—Ya lo hice —responde Chris guiñándole el ojo —además si hubiéramos tomado un vuelo común y corriente, no podría hacer. . .

—¿Hacer qué?

—Esto. . . —lo besa con suavidad, no aumentando la intensidad para que las aeromozas no se sobresalten demasiado y porque es ilegal tener sexo a 33000 pies de altura a menos que sea un experimento oficial

Pero a Chris le importa una mierda hacer el amor con Tom en un avión, del cual la decoración no es de su agrado, porque ni hacerlo entre las nubes se compara con lo que harán en cuanto lleguen al hotel a disfrutar de su luna de miel.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

La recepción fue todo un embrollo pero finalmente les han cedido el penthouse.

La tarjeta/llave les da acceso, las maletas se recluyen en una esquina, la puerta se cierra con fuerza.

El cuerpo de Chris y Tom se atraen y sus labios se buscan con ansia tremenda. Los finísimos trajes pasan a ser un montón de ropa más en el suelo de madera, las sábanas van arrugándose conforme los dos cuerpos giran en la cama derramando pasión. No tuvieron tiempo de cerrar el cortinaje ni la puerta que da al balcón, pero fue mejor porque la brisa se cuela proporcionándoles el aire que necesitan cuando separan sus labios. Quedarían eternidades besándose de lo contrario.

Juntan sus cuerpos en uno mismo. Pueden jurar que la pianola de la sala está tocando una melodía para hacerles compañía, dedicándoles acústicos que encajan a la perfección con el acto que están a punto de realizar. Sus erecciones se encuentran y ambos gimen con éxtasis, dejan a sus caderas hacer el trabajo de frotarlas, comenzando a lubricar.

La boca de Chris se desliza en la de Tom, su lengua saborea sus labios y el inglés echa su cabeza hacia atrás cuando las manos del otro viajan por sus costados hasta quedarse quietas en su cintura para atraerlo más. Chris besa su mentón y parte del cuello mientras vuelve a acariciar el pecho de Tom.

Hubieran pasado por alto la preparación de no ser porque el castaño levanta una ceja y mete dos dedos en su boca mientras Chris se queda mirando embobado aquella imagen condenadamente sensual y sintiendo la lengua entre sus yemas. Son suficientes preliminares y el australiano desliza un dedo. Tom gime ante la invasión, se retuerce bajo Chris pidiendo que el placer no caiga. Un segundo lo dilata y ambos jadean al unísono.

—Ya. . . Hazlo. . . aahh Chris

La petición cae como plegaria de la boca de Tom y Chris la capta claramente. Saca sus dedos y en cambio su erección se abre paso en el interior del mayor en un solo tajo. Nunca podrá hacerlo lento, eso quedó atrás hace 4 años y medio en su primera vez. El inglés y él se acostumbraron tanto al cuerpo del otro que no hubo necesidad de penetrar suave después.

La fricción los acoge con todo su manto, las embestidas con salvajes y fuertes y Chris solo tiene cerebro para cumplir las órdenes del castaño, sin ser órdenes realmente. Vuelve a besarlo, acariciando sus dientes, colando su lengua como serpiente esquiva del Amazonas hasta que Tom suplica por aire encorvándose en un gemido.

—Chris. . . aah, aah. . . Más rápido

—¡Aggh! . . . Tom

—No te. . . detengas

Sienten el orgasmo al de la puerta, y todo sale a pedir de boca porque ese momento es perfecto y totalmente sincero, limpio, más nítido que una laguna donde se refleja el cielo, tanto que parecería que son dos azulejos uno sobre el otro, como Chris lo está en Tom. Son sus cuerpos, sus ojos, sus besos, sus almas combinándose para dar un delicioso apocalipsis donde solo ellos se hacen el amor mientras el mundo se derrumba a sus pies.

Finalmente la curva de placer alcanza su pico máximo y ambos se corren con furia, Chris llenando a Tom mientras éste esparce su semilla humedeciendo su abdomen.

Cuando se recuestan bajo las sábanas con la cabeza de Chris sobre el pecho del inglés con sus mechones siendo peinados al azar, llegan a la conclusión que fueron las 2 mejores malditas horas que pudieron pasar en una cama de hotel. Solo de hotel porque otras experiencias igual de memorables las han vivido en diferentes partes.

Otra razón para que la ciudad de Madrid encabece la lista de favoritos de Tom.

—¿Estás dormido?

—Sí, es mi subconsciente quien sigue peinándote

—No lograste captar el sarcasmo en lo más mínimo —comenta riendo

—Contigo no hace falta, tú eres experto usándolo

—. . . Deberíamos quedarnos aquí hasta que el viaje termine

—El plan es pasear _fuera_ de la habitación ¿recuerdas, Chris?

—Y es por eso que yo soy el experto en sarcasmo. Por supuesto que saldremos. A donde quieras

—¿Incluso si pido ir a una galería de arte?

—Incluso ahí —levanta la cabeza —ya te dije: donde quieras

—Eres adorable

Para cuando termina la frase, Chris ha conseguido acorralar de nuevo a Tom. Vuelven a girar sobre la cama riendo, hablando de cosas sin sentido y absurdas, las horas pasan volando cuando están juntos. Ahora que tienen certeza de que estarán unidos y sus vidas se entrelazan como hilos y cuerdas, se miran jurando que mantendrán los votos que confesaron en el altar.

—. . .Te amo

Tom ha repetido tanto esas dos palabras que podría hacerlas de su propiedad, etiquetarlas para que el australiano se entere que sólo las dice para él, jamás se cansará de decirlas y de llevarlas a cabo.

No sabría expresarlo con palabras, es el pináculo de todo el regocijo que puede cargar como el haber tropezado por una coincidencia del destino, su primer beso, su primera noche juntos, el primer aniversario y los que le seguirán, su alma sincera y masculina, su amor intacto cuando le hizo el amor el primer amanecer del año, cuando aceptó su propuesta de matrimonio, el día mismo de la boda que no acaba de concluir todavía, mirarse en silencio. . .

Esta ocasión Chris responde dándole un beso suave y liviano. —Te amo más

Es sublime la forma que lo mira, la forma que le recuerda lo mucho que ha llegado a quedar enamorado de él, el modo de hacerle el amor a diario desde que lo perdonó y quedarse despierto para velar su sueño, respirarlo en las mañanas con los haces de luz coloreando su cabello revuelto en la almohada, abrazarlo por la espalda y entrelazar sus dedos con ganas de llorar por la alegría y decidir unirse a él por siempre.

Chris está seguro que esos momentos de felicidad no acabarán. Apoyarse mutuamente y dejar marcas imposibles de remover porque han quedado incrustadas y tatuadas en su alma. Amar sin miedo, con entrega y confiar ciegamente, que se arrojen de espaldas sin sentir angustia por resbalar al abismo porque el otro los atrapará, que entiendan cuál es el motivo por el cual el universo conspiró para ponerlos en el camino.

Porque eso pasa cuando dos personas se cruzan en medio de una pasarela de moda y se saludan con timidez, se conocen poco a poco, viven un momento de penumbra y obscuridad pero saben superarlo, saben perdonar, dan vuelta a la página para escribir un nuevo capítulo en su historia, logran acercarse y conectar con tanta facilidad que es increíble, recordar que no es atracción que solo dura un año, lo suyo es amor porque durará toda la vida.

Porque así es como debe ser.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Y ese fue mi debraye filosófico jejeje**

La verdad los voy a extrañar muchísimo. Sentí tristeza poner el punto final, pero bueno todo tiene que seguir.

Espero regresar pronto. Todavía no sé si con otro Thorki o Hiddlesworth, o en su defecto un Halric, que es lo más probable porque amo a Eric y a Hal juntos, así que empezaré uno de ellos por si alguien quiere darse una vuelta.

Ok, queridos, esto fue todo de mi parte, gracias una vez más a todos, les deseo suerte en sus proyectos (si alguien está haciendo uno). Hasta la próxima y como diría LadyMischievous07, que el Hiddlesworth sea. . .


End file.
